Ces héros qui volent dans le ciel
by Silu-chan
Summary: [Traduction - 'High-Flying, Adored' by miss-terra-incognita]. Super-héros UA. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'être super-héros et de garder son identité secrète, aussi quand Snowcap fait des avances à Éros, ce dernier ne sait comment réagir - après tout, Yuuri est amoureux de Viktor ! Si seulement le champion de patinage artistique daignait remarquer son existence...
1. Que ta main gauche ne le sache pas

**Résumé : ** Yuuri n'est pas encore habitué à tout ce truc de super-héros, mais il pense s'en sortir de manière plutôt honorable. La nuit, il prend le masque d'Éros, celui qui protège Hasetsu de la vague de crime organisé qui sévit dans la petite ville. Et bien sûr c'est à ce moment-là que Snowcap, déjà fameux pour ses exploits à Moscou, débarque lors de la première neige de décembre pour mettre sa vie sans dessus-dessous. Mais Snowcap est encore plus crédule que Yuuri, et a la fâcheuse tendance de draguer Éros à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion. Yuuri a d'autres chats à fouetter, cependant. En effet, son idole, son coup de cœur de toujours - Viktor Nikiforov - a pris des vacances et est venu s'installer dans l'auberge tenue par ses parents. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ?

Venez vous plonger dans les hésitations adorables de ces deux hommes masqués qui dansent le terrifiant tango de l'amour naissant et des identités secrètes.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le premier drabble que j'ai écrit pour cet UA, qui ouvre la voie à leur relation future !

 **Note de la traductrice :** Merci beaucoup à terra_incognita de m'avoir permis de traduire son histoire ! C'était une fabuleuse aventure de la lire, et j'espère pouvoir vous transmettre mon enthousiasme dans cette traduction ! La fanfiction originale compte 34 chapitres et est terminée ! Par contre, je dois avertir : les chapitres sont très courts (vraiment très courts, entre 300 et 1000 mots pour les plus longs) puisque à l'origine c'était un recueil de drabbles. En contrepartie, l'auteur en avait posté un par jour, et si je sais que je n'arriverai pas à faire cet exploit, j'essayerai de les poster plutôt rapidement (j'ai pris plusieurs chapitres d'avance) histoire de ne pas vous faire trop languir !

Je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

Que ta main gauche ne le sache pas

Hasetsu aurait pu être magnifique de nuit, superbe même, mais à la place, elle était juste... agréable. A cause du manque de lampadaires probablement. Et d'enseignes lumineuses. Tokyo à l'inverse était toujours illuminée de toute part, étincelante comme une guirlande de Noël. Ici les gens se couchaient tôt, et ne souhaitaient pas dépenser de l'argent dans des consommations d'électricité qui ne leur serviraient pas. Pour autant, les bateaux de pêche mouillant au port en arrière-plan et les quelques lumières qui subsistaient aux alentours du château étaient une vue dont il ne se lassait pas. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était agréable. Réconfortant, même. C'était son chez-lui.

Yuuri restait pour le moins dubitatif à propos de ce nouveau... super-héros. Snowcap, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Apparemment, ce dernier s'était fait connaître en démantelant des réseaux de crime organisé à Moscou. Yuuri ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait amené à faire tout ce chemin jusqu'au Japon - il était peut-être sur une piste, ou alors c'était juste par ennui - toujours était-il qu'il empiétait sur son territoire. Et Yuuri ne savait guère quoi en penser.

Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques années que Yuuri avait choisi de revêtir le masque d'Éros. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes pour tenter de minimiser le taux de délinquance dans sa petite ville natale, qui était bien loin d'atteindre la nombreuse population de Tokyo. Alors comment est-ce qu'il était supposé s'améliorer avec un russe impétueux - ou d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve, qui sait ? - qui débarquait et mettait son monde sans dessus-dessous ?

Et puis, la manière dont Snowcap le regardait le rendait nerveux. Vraiment nerveux. Il le fixait comme s'il voulait le dévorer vivant.

Il aurait dû s'y habituer depuis le temps, essaya-t-il de se raisonner. Les gens le regardaient toujours de cette manière, de ce regard affamé et lourd de désir, ensorcelés comme ils l'étaient par son pouvoir. Charmés par son sort d'Envoûtement Sensuel, l'attaque fétiche d'Éros. Mais Snowcap était la première personne qui le regardait comme ça sans être victime de sa magie. La première personne qu'il le regardait comme si respirer était une affaire secondaire par rapport à celle ô combien plus vitale de le dévorer du regard.

Secouant violemment la tête, Yuuri se força à prendre une grande respiration et expirer longuement. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, vraiment. Ses parents avaient accueilli un nouveau pensionnaire, Viktor Nikiforov - LE Viktor Nikiforov ! - dans leur auberge et Yuuri ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Ce qui était compréhensible, puisqu'il était désespérément amoureux de cet homme, depuis qu'il l'avait vu patiner pour la première fois. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il arrive à lui parler, vraiment.

Yuuri réprima un grognement, embarrassé tandis qu'il glissait agilement le long des tuiles pour atterrir dans une allée suffisamment déserte pour remettre ses habits de tous les jours. Après tout, s'il devait s'humilier devant son idole, autant le faire sans du Lycra qui lui collait à la peau.

* * *

Éros. Éros, Éros ! Viktor aimait ce nom. Ce costume chatoyant, d'un noir profond, agrémenté d'argent, qui épousait les formes de ce corps agile et souple. Ce visage en forme de cœur, ces iris chaleureuses et tendres, cette bouche et ce sourire en coin qui s'y dessinait parfois. Il adorait sa manière de bouger et le mouvement tentateur de ses hanches quand il sautait, le geste plein de grâce de ses mains lorsqu'il lançait un Envoûtement.

Le problème était qu'Éros ne trouvait guère de temps disponible pour Snowcap.

Viktor soupira, et son yukata dévoila une partie de son épaule dans son agitation. Un bruit discret se fit entendre derrière lui, et lui annonça l'arrivée du garçon-à-tout-faire-quel-était-son-nom-déjà-Yuuri qui lui apportait le dîner. Yuuri faisait partie de la famille qui gérait l'auberge et les sources chaudes, lieu où Viktor avait établi son quartier général officieux (parce que identité secrète à protéger, etc.) dès son arrivée au Japon. Sous couvert de poursuivre sa flamboyante carrière de patineur artistique, qui n'était plus qu'un passe-temps maintenant qu'il avait goûté au merveilleux monde de la traque des criminels et de la défense des plus faibles, il avait fait ses valises et traversé l'océan pour s'installer dans ce coin plutôt perdu. Et tout ça dans la perspective d'y rencontrer Éros, qui ne semblait guère faire attention à lui.

Un autre petite toux, et Viktor sursauta, surpris. Il fit volte-face pour se retrouver en face de Yuuri, lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuses, et fit un geste vague de la main qui voulait à la fois tout et rien dire. "Oh ! Désolé, tu peux les poser où tu veux, merci à toi, Yuuri."

Le garçon rougit aussitôt. Viktor s'était déjà rendu compte qu'il lui serait probablement difficile de discuter avec Yuuri, qui semblait atrocement timide, et avait par-dessus tout du mal à s'exprimer. Mais le jeune homme était doux, gentil et intelligent, et puis il cuisinait magnifiquement bien.

Yuuri se déplaça en crabe jusqu'à un coin de la pièce, s'efforçant de maintenir la distance la plus grande possible entre lui et Viktor, et déposa prudemment le plateau. Viktor se demandait, un peu désappointé, s'ils seraient jamais amis, vu comment les choses étaient parties. Yuuri paraissait presque effrayé par sa présence, et Viktor se sentait vraiment seul dans cette ville où il ne connaissait personne.

"Merci," répéta-t-il, pour meubler le silence.

Yuuri était déjà sur le seuil de la porte, mais il releva la tête au son de la voix de Viktor et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Mon Dieu. Ses yeux lui paraissaient tellement familiers...

"De rien," bégaya-t-il, et la porte se referma d'un clac décisif.


	2. Il n'y a pas de Je dans une équipe

Il n'y a pas de Je dans une équipe

Il incarne la beauté, transcende la grâce, il vous sectionnera le tendon d'une flèche fugace.

* * *

"Il est grand temps de vous rafraîchir l'esprit !"

Yuuri grogna bruyamment. Encore ces jeux de mots à l'anglais marqué d'un accent russe à couper au couteau. Snowcap ne semblait pas pouvoir résister à faire une mise en scène remarquée, et pour une raison qui échappait encore à Yuuri, il était persuadé que des jeux de mots pour le moins discutables était une manière appropriée d'annoncer son arrivée.

"Snowcap. Salut."

Le super-héros russe lui jeta un coup d'œil, occupé à ensevelir un délinquant sous ce qui ressemblait à plusieurs tonnes de neige, et sourit joyeusement. "Éros! Quelle surprise !"

Yuuri le fusilla du regard, pas dupe. "Ça fait dix pâtés de maison que tu me suis. Les glaçons laissés sur la route ne sont pas vraiment discrets."

Haussant les épaules, le sourire fier de lui de Snowcap s'élargit, dévoilant la pointe d'une canine. "Et bien, ça a été une surprise pour moi il y a de ça dix pâtés de maison, alors. Oh !" Il se frappa le front, faussement catastrophé. "J'aurais dû dire ' _Envoûté_ de te rencontrer'. Ça aurait été beaucoup mieux."

Dire que Yuuri n'était pas exactement d'accord aurait été une version beaucoup plus polie de ses pensées, ainsi qu'un gigantesque euphémisme. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se concentra à la place sur un assaillant qui essayait de s'échapper discrètement en passant par les toits. Yuuri pressa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et lorsqu'il les sépara, une flèche argentée scintillait entre ses paumes comme s'il bandait un arc invisible.

Il tira. L'homme trébucha et tomba, le sang s'écoulant de sa blessure à la jambe teintant la neige d'écarlate. La plaie n'était pas profonde - Yuuri ne souhaitait nullement l'estropier - mais elle était suffisamment grave pour l'empêcher d'avancer pour le moment.

Pendant ce temps, Snowcap venait juste de finir de recouvrir de neige son propre adversaire, qui ressemblait à une parodie de bonhomme de neige pour le moins étrange. Il regarda l'endroit où l'homme était tombé, touché par la flèche, et siffla, impressionné.

"Hé, Éros ?"

"Hm ?"

"Ice shot."

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un aperçu d'un des premiers partenariats d'Éros et de Snowcap, et l'on en apprend plus sur l'un des super pouvoirs de Yuuri.

 **Note de la traductrice : ** Malheureusement, l'auteur est férue de jeux de mots avec le champ lexical de la glace et je me suis démenée pour les traduire en français, mais ça ne rend pas aussi bien... tristesse (et j'ai dû abandonner l'idée de traduire le dernier, ça voulait juste rien dire...)

Voilà les jeux de mots originaux :

Le titre : _There's No I in Team (But There's a U in Unappreciated)_ (traduction littérale : Il n'y a pas de 'Je' dans une équipe (Mais il y a un 'toi' dans 'mal reçu/pas apprécié) Puisque 'I' désigne ici aussi bien la lettre que le pronom, et c'est la même chose pour 'U' qui désigne aussi bien la lettre du mot que le pronom tu/toi

"I think it's about time you cooled off !" que j'ai traduit par "Il est grand temps de vous rafraîchir l'esprit !" puisque le verbe cool off a ici un double sens : refroidir/rafraîchir (en rapport avec les pouvoirs de Viktor) et calmer quelqu'un

"I should have said 'ice to see you' que j'ai traduit par "J'aurais dû dire 'Envoûté de te rencontrer' en référence à l'Envoûtement sensuel de Yuuri ( _Silken Thrall_ en vo) et à 'Enchanté de vous rencontrer'

L'auteur fait ici un jeu de mots entre ice (donc la glace) et Nice to meet you (=enchanté de vous rencontrer) et j'ai dû retourner le jeu de mots, sinon ça aurait donné 'C'est givré de te rencontrer' et c'était juste... horrible T_T

"Ice shot" jeu de mots avec "Nice shot" et celui-là était tout simplement... intraduisible (franchement coup givré... ?)

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori/follow ! Et une petite réponse aux reviews adorables que j'ai reçues :_

 ** _Keleana_** , ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas abandonner en cours de route ! Et il y a tellement de fanfictions sublimes sur Yuri on Ice que que c'est vraiment difficile de choisir celle que je vais traduire (je ne peux malheureusement pas les traduire toutes... même si j'aimerais bien !) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et à bientôt pour la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant !

 **Yllsnyae** , mercii à toi ! En vérité l'histoire se concentre beaucoup plus sur leur vie de super-héros que sur le patinage artistique, donc pas de risque de confusion possible ! Et concernant Air Gear, est-ce que tu parles bien du manga/anime shonen avec Ikki comme héros ? Désolée si je confonds ^^'

Et **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** , tu es l'auteur de la première review que je reçois en espagnol (*toute fière*) ! Malheureusement je ne parle pas cette langue donc je te réponds ici en français (d'après ce que j'ai compris de Google Traduction) : en fait, Yuuri se sent plus confiant lorsqu'il est caché derrière un masque, mais le masque en-lui même n'a aucun pouvoir. Disons qu'il est timide et angoissé en face de Viktor car c'est son coup de cœur de toujours, et que Snowcap pour lui n'est encore qu'un allié temporaire un peu envahissant... Ai-je répondu ta question ou suis-je totalement à côté de la plaque ? D'ailleurs dis-moi si tu préfères que je te réponde en anglais, ce n'est pas un problème !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	3. Le Lycra n'arrête pas les balles

Le Lycra n'arrête pas les balles

Combattre le crime peut être dangereux, et peut vous blesser. Votre partenaire peut aussi se blesser, ce qui est pire.

* * *

Quand Éros est touché, c'est comme si le temps s'arrête. Viktor reste paralysé. Son souffle se bloque dans ses poumons et son rire se fige sur ses lèvres. Ses mains, qui bougent toujours ici et là, en accord avec sa nature expansive, se pétrifient en plein milieu d'un mouvement. Il est une statue gravée dans la glace, et il le sait, il sait qu'il va bientôt se briser en mille morceaux.

Et puis Éros tombe, et les fragments de Viktor s'éparpillent en une multitude d'éclats tranchants et irréguliers.

Mais il ne crie pas. Et c'est ce qui est le plus bizarre, quand il y repensera, une fois tout cela terminé. Il n'émet pas un seul son. Non, à la place, il lance un regard glacé à leur adversaire, et la neige et la glace répondent sans effort à son appel, comme de fidèles chiens de garde, et il les libère, les déchaîne sans plus d'hésitation. Il reste silencieux tandis que les lames de glace percent la poitrine de l'homme. Reste silencieux quand le sang se cristallise avant même de se répandre sur le sol. Reste silencieux tandis que le dernier souffle de l'homme s'élève dans l'air, une dernière volute de vapeur glacée.

Et avant même qu'elle ne s'évapore dans l'air ambiant, il n'est déjà plus là. Il est aux côtés de Éros, agenouillé près de lui dans la neige peu profonde. Et alors les mots lui viennent, sans ambages, beaucoup trop rapides, désespérés, des suppliques paniquées et des questions frénétiques, et pendant tout ce temps Éros ne fait que le regarder, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, comme s'il contemplait le monstre le plus magnifique qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

"A l'hôpital ! Tu dois aller à l'hôpital, maintenant, s'il te plaît, voilà, laisse-moi t'aider !"

Mais Éros secoue doucement la tête, et ses yeux se font lointain derrière le masque couleur nuit. "...Non. Pas d'hôpital." Il accepte la main de Viktor, se remet lentement debout. Vacille. Viktor le rattrape. Il se redresse avec effort. "Tu sais bien que je ne peux laisser personne découvrir qui je suis."

"Alors viens chez moi," le prie Viktor. "Je ne dirai rien à personne, laisse-moi juste -"

"Non," le coupe Éros. Il sourit gentiment, et sa paume caresse le visage de Viktor. Sa paume ensanglantée, et une traînée de sang macule désormais la peau pâle de sa joue. Puis ses cheveux. "Ça ira, Snowcap. Je vais bien. J'ai connu pire. Je survivrai." Il s'éloigne et se tourne vers la ruelle la plus proche. Son équilibre est instable, mais il tient bon et reste debout.

"Éros, je t'en prie," tente encore Viktor, faisant un pas en avant.

"Non." Cette fois, le ton d'Éros ne souffre d'aucune réplique. D'aucune contestation. Il ne s'embête pas à se retourner. "C'est ma limite, Snowcap. Franchis-la, et tu peux dire adieu à notre partenariat."

Il reste immobile encore quelques instants. Attendant. Mais Viktor n'ose plus rien dire. Alors Éros, les épaules affaissées, le dos raide, disparaît dans la nuit.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Viktor s'autorise à briser le silence oppressant et à reprendre sa respiration. Son attention est attirée par la neige. Éros y a laissé une traînée sanglante, des gouttelettes écarlates qui tranchent avec la blancheur immaculée, et Viktor sait qu'il peut sans problème suivre ses traces. Filer Éros sur le chemin du retour, et le surprendre non pas dans cette vie, mais au contraire se frayer un chemin au sein de l'existence qu'il cache si jalousement. Et c'est si tentant.

Viktor frappe du pied quelques congères. Se retourne. Et s'en va.

* * *

Quand il rentre aux sources chaudes, Yuuri est encore plus silencieux que d'habitude. Il lui apporte son dîner le regard baissé. Viktor n'essaye pas non plus d'entamer la conversation, bien trop préoccupé par la pensée d'Éros gisant quelque part, sous la neige, seul.

Il ne remarque donc pas Yuuri s'affaisser contre le montant de la porte, ni le brusque accroc de sa respiration et encore moins sa démarche peu assurée et vacillante, alors qu'il s'efforce de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** L'un des premiers drabbles que j'ai écrits pour cet UA. Je voulais qu'on comprenne que Yuuri était vraiment impliqué dans ce qu'il faisait, malgré les risques. Il se considère comme un débutant, mais ça fait des années qu'il est un super-héros et il s'y donne à fond.

 **Note de la traductrice : ** Désolée pour mon retard, mais je suis vraiment contente car ça a l'air de vous plaire ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori/follow!

Et pour les réponses aux reviews (elles me font toujours super plaisir ^^) :

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** , je suis contente de ne pas avoir répondu trop à côté de la plaque, et maintenant que tu y fais allusion, c'est vrai que ça ressemble un peu au film Les Indestructibles (la vf de The Incredibles) avec tous leurs super-pouvoirs ! J'espère que la suite te plaira =)

 **Larva Heart** , merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Perso je préfère Yuuri mais Viktor est aussi irrésistible dans son genre =)

Et **dry1410** , de rien c'est un plaisir vraiment de les traduire ! Encore plus si je peux vous faire partager des fanfics vraiment géniales =) Le seul bémol c'est que la traduction a des tendances chronophages... Ah je suis contente que Ivre de toi te plaise aussi ! Malheureusement celle-là est beaucoup plus longue à traduire que Ces héros qui volent dans le ciel, du coup je la poste moins rapidement... Mais j'ai bientôt des vacances donc j'en profiterai pour rattraper le temps perdu ! Ah ces jeux de mots m'ont vraiment donné du fil à retordre... Heureusement qu'il n'y en a pas à chaque chapitre ^^' Bisous à toi !

A bientôt tout le monde pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. Prudence est mère de sûreté

Prudence est mère de sûreté

Il faut plus que deux épaules pour supporter le poids du monde.

* * *

Yuuri se rend compte qu'il apprécie la compagnie d'un autre super-héros à ses côtés. Sa blessure est encore en voie de guérison, et il ne se sent pas vraiment coupable de prendre une semaine de congés, sans avoir à escalader les murs et courir sur les toits. Il avait tenté, plus tôt dans la semaine, de remettre son costume déchiré et de prendre en chasse quelques voleurs à la tire, mais Snowcap l'en avait aussitôt empêché.

"T'as l'air plutôt cool, pour un gars qui s'est fait tiré dessus il y a peine deux jours." Mais la plaisanterie tombe à l'eau. Snowcap est à cran et inquiet.

"Ça va," lui répond Yuuri avec un petit haussement d'épaule. "La plaie cicatrise, et je serais guéri en un rien de temps."

Mais Snowcap secoue déjà la tête avant même qu'il n'ait fini de parler. "Hors de question. Tu prends ta semaine."

"Mais c'est impossible, je ne peux p -"

Et soudain il y a un doigt ganté qui s'agite de gauche à droite devant son nez, et Yuuri ne lève les yeux que pour croiser un regard ferme et déterminé. "Non," répète Snowcap, les pans de sa veste bordeaux claquant comme sous l'effet d'un blizzard glacial. "Tu dois te reposer." Son expression s'adoucit, son masque reflétant la lumière tandis qu'il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. "Je veillerai sur la ville pour toi," lui assure-t-il gentiment. "Je te le promets."

Et il tient sa promesse. Le jour suivant le journal local est rempli de louanges en faveur de Snowcap, qui semble avoir été partout à la fois. Et au lieu de sentir jaloux, Yuuri éprouve juste une immense gratitude.

Et c'est agréable, pense-t-il. De savoir qu'il peut compter sur quelqu'un. Même si ce quelqu'un est un lunatique obsédé par les jeux de mots, qui semble tout droit sorti d'une production d'avant-garde de Casse-noisettes.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice : ** Comme ce chapitre était vraiment super court, je vous le poste un peu plus tôt que prévu ^^ ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Aussi 'la plaisanterie qui tombe à l'eau' est le jeu de mots que l'auteur fait entre 'cool' l'adjectif qui peut désigner quelqu'un de décontracté (comme en français) et 'cool' dans le sens froid/frais.

Voilà, à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	5. Tenter l'aventure

Tenter l'aventure

Se faire des amis est difficile, mais Viktor est naturellement doué pour ça.

* * *

Yuuri contemplait, affligé, son costume. Son costume perforé par une balle ! Une balle qui avait traversé le vêtement ! Et taché de sang aussi, de beaucoup trop de sang. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, mais il n'y était toujours pas habitué. Son costume restait là, inerte, dans ses mains, comme une mue de serpent, négligé, débraillé, et à des années lumières d'un héroïsme quelconque.

Il aurait vraiment dû s'en occuper la nuit où il avait été attaqué. Urgh.

Le shoji derrière lui coulissa et Yuuri fit volte-face, planquant à la hâte son costume déchiré sous un tas de couvertures froissées. "Oui - que - ?"

"Yuuri," le salua Viktor depuis la porte, lui souriant gaiement et lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Soudainement propulsé en terre inconnue, Yuuri fit un pas en arrière, hébété.

Viktor entra élégamment dans sa chambre - Yuuri était quasiment sûr qu'il était élégant dans tout ce qu'il faisait - et s'adossa contre l'armoire comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux. Comme s'il était né ici. Et Yuuri enviait sa confiance en lui évidente plus qu'il ne saurait le dire.

"Yuuri," répéta Viktor, "Ça fait une semaine maintenant que je suis à Hasetsu et sais-tu que personne ne s'est proposé pour me faire visiter les environs ?"

Yuuri cligna bêtement des yeux à travers ses lunettes, qui étaient posées de guingois sur son nez dans sa hâte paniquée de cacher son costume. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce que la légende du patinage artistique voulait, il ne lui offrit qu'un ténu, "...Oh."

"J'aimerais bien faire du tourisme," continua joyeusement Viktor, "Et je me disais, qui connait mieux Hasetsu qu'un natif de cette charmante petite ville ?"

"Hé bien..."

"Voudrais-tu bien m'emmener faire un tour ?"

Yuuri le fixa. Une tension bizarre semblait agiter Viktor, comme s'il essayait désespérément de distraire son esprit de quelque chose. Une tendance obsessionnelle réprimée de justesse. Un tigre dans une cage légèrement trop petite pour lui.

Mais un tigre vraiment magnifique tout de même. Yuuri rougit.

"Bien sûr, oui." Il essaya malgré tout de ne pas avoir l'air complètement terrifié. "Je veux dire, oui ?"

"Amazing !" Viktor sortit élégamment - _élégamment_ \- de la pièce, et s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le seuil. "Je t'attendrai dans le jardin devant la maison, dans ce cas."

Et puis il était parti, et Yuuri se répétait en boucle sa dernière phrase. Viktor Nikiforov allait l'attendre dans le jardin. Et c'était déjà une grande victoire qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas.

* * *

Il faisait froid, et ce froid mordait férocement la peau de Yuuri. Il guérissait plus vite que la plupart des gens, mais il s'agissait d'une blessure profonde. La balle, se souvint-il dépité, avait été difficile à extraire. Elle était actuellement enveloppée dans un tissu ensanglanté au fond de sa corbeille à papier. Ce n'était pas probablement pas particulièrement hygiénique, mais être super-héros était beaucoup plus salissant que ce que la plupart des gens pensait.

Et plus douloureux. Il boitait encore un peu quand il marchait.

Viktor, d'un autre côté, était la grâce incarnée. Yuuri avait à plusieurs reprises vérifié s'il n'était pas en fait en train de patiner sur le sol, il se mouvait avec une telle fluidité à travers la foule ! Les têtes se tournaient sur son passage, et il gratifiait les gens d'un sourire étincelant partout où ils allaient.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Éros ?"

La question le prit par surprise, tant elle était inattendue. Yuuri cligna des yeux. "Éros ?"

Viktor gloussa. "Oui, tu sais, Éros ? Le super-héros masqué, favori d'Hasetsu ?"

"Oh. Lui." Yuuri déglutit. "Il est pas mal, j'imagine."

"Juste pas mal ?" Le sourcil de Viktor se leva, intrigué.

"Hé bien," expliqua Yuuri, un peu déconcerté, "Je veux dire, ça fait pas très longtemps qu'il est dans ce milieu, tu sais ?"

"Vraiment ? Il paraît si professionnel pourtant." Viktor réfléchissait à voix haute, tapotant son menton d'un long doigt fin et ganté. "Il doit être naturellement doué alors."

Yuuri rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux à ces mots, et tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler son embarras dans une quinte de toux.

Viktor eut un regard surpris, et se précipita à ses côtés. "Est-ce que ça va ?" Il leva sa main et frappa plusieurs fois dans le dos de Yuuri, espérant le débarrasser de sa toux, mais sa main heurta par mégarde son épaule blessée.

Yuuri gémit de douleur sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, et tomba brusquement à genoux.

"Yuuri !" S'écria Viktor, choqué, et il se laissa tomber à ses côtés. "Yuuri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je t'ai blessé ?"

Leurs souffles se condensaient dans l'air froid de l'hiver, tandis que Yuuri essayait tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de la douleur. Putain. Oh, putain, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal. Il se fit violence pour se lever et se remettre sur pied, balayant d'un geste les mains tendues d'un Viktor inquiet, et se força à rire. "C'est bon, ça va," parvint-il à dire, la respiration encore haletante. "J'ai dû faire un faux mouvement en nettoyant la cour hier. Désolé si je t'ai fait peur." Il rougit. "Pas que je pense que tu te sois inquiété pour moi, hein ! C'est juste que tu sais, tu es vraiment gentil, enfin, tu sembles être le type de personne qui se préoccupe des gens."

Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi, le visage si rouge qu'il était assorti à son écharpe écarlate.

Viktor cligna des yeux puis sourit largement. "Tant que tu es sûr que ça va." lui répondit-il naturellement. "C'est tout ce qui compte. Mais tu devrais peut-être rentrer, si ça te fait encore mal."

Yuuri secoua la tête. "Non, c'est bon. Ça va passer. Euh." Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre un instant, incertain. "Est-ce que... tu as faim ?"

Aussitôt Viktor se lança dans un grand discours vantant les mérites de la nourriture japonaise, ses mains s'agitant au gré de son enthousiasme, comme s'il dirigeait à la baguette un orchestre invisible. Lui emboîtant le pas, Yuuri sourit. C'était agréable. Il aimait ça. Et ce sentiment valait définitivement toutes les douleurs des épaules du monde.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois ! Ces deux-là apprennent enfin à se connaître dans leur identité de tous les jours =)

 **Note de la traductrice :** Merci beaucoup à toi, **dry1410** , ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^ ! Et c'est vraiment cool que tu arrives à comprendre la version originale comme tu le souhaites, je suis contente de t'être utile =) Ton soutien me va droit au cœur ! J'espère que tu apprécieras autant les prochains chapitres =)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et à très bientôt !


	6. Ton esprit subversif te sied à ravir

Ton esprit subversif te sied à ravir

Parfois les flèches ne suffisent plus.

* * *

Yuuri n'utilise pas souvent l'Envoûtement Sensuel. Il n'aime pas ce pouvoir. Infiltrer le cerveau de quelqu'un comme ça le rend mal-à-l'aise. Penser qu'il prend le contrôle du cœur d'une personne sans son consentement. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Mais une fois de temps à temps, c'est le seul moyen, et il ne peut éviter d'y avoir recours.

Un regard. C'est tout ce qu'il faut pour certains. Il croise le regard de l'homme qui menace d'un couteau une petite fille, et lui fait signe d'approcher avec sa main gantée. L'homme résiste un peu, et Yuuri renforce le sort. Recourbe ses doigts.

Le couteau tombe des mains tout à coup engourdies de l'homme. Relâchant l'enfant, il s'approche de lui, comme en transe. Son regard est affamé, presque désespéré, comme si Yuuri était l'oasis dans un désert aride. Yuuri n'ose pas détourner les yeux, pas tant qu'il n'est pas certain que la petite fille est saine et sauve. Maintenir le charme draine toute sa concentration, et il se tend sous l'effort, alors que quelque chose dans l'esprit de l'homme se rebelle avec force contre l'intrusion.

Tu as besoin de moi, pense-t-il, et l'homme a besoin de lui. Suis-moi, pense-t-il, et l'homme fait un pas incertain en avant.

Puis Snowcap est là, arrivant soudainement dans un blizzard de neige, et son coude frappe sans hésitation la nuque de l'homme, qui s'effondre sans un bruit.

L'estomac de Yuuri se retourne, et son premier réflexe est de couvrir sa bouche. Son cœur bat désagréablement vite dans sa cage thoracique. Snowcap cherche la petite fille, mais elle s'est déjà évanouie dans la foule qui se rassemble autour d'eux. Son attention se concentre vers Yuuri.

"Hé," lui dit-il doucement, "Est-ce que ça va ?"

La sensation de nausée se dissipe. Yuuri se redresse et hoche la tête. "Oui. Et toi ?"

Un sourire soulagé s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Snowcap. "Je suis sûr que mon coude a un bleu. Tu veux bien me faire un bisou magique ?"

Yuuri lève les yeux au ciel, tentant sans y parvenir de dissimuler un sourire quelque peu exaspéré. "Fais-le toi-même." Il saute gracieusement sur le toit du bâtiment le plus proche, les effets secondaires de l'utilisation de l'Envoûtement se faisant encore ressentir.

Snowcap le suit, légèrement derrière lui, et boude. "C'est injuste," gémit-il plaintivement. "Personne ne peut embrasser son propre coude."

Le rire de Yuuri résonne sur les toits bien après qu'ils aient tous les deux disparu.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** L'Envoûtement Sensuel fait son grand retour ! Dès le départ, j'avais envie de vous parler plus longuement de leurs super-pouvoirs. Ce sort est incroyablement puissant, mais mon dieu c'est super fatiguant à utiliser et malheureusement, ça a aussi de méchants effets secondaires au niveau mental. Oh et très prochainement, un adolescent rageur mais qu'on adore va faire son apparition ! A bientôt pour la suite !

 **Note de la traductrice :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé de si gentils commentaires ! **Kiyori-san** , je suis contente de pouvoir t'aider, et c'est vrai que même si traduire est parfois un peu casse-tête, je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise ! **TenaFitiaH** et **Tsukyo-chan** , j'espère que ce chapitre a su répondre à vos attentes (et comme il était court, enfin plus que d'habitude, un autre arrive très vite !) et **dry1410** merci de ton soutien =) !

Pour toutes celles (ceux ?) qui ont laissé d'adorables commentaires sur _Ivre de toi_ , sachez que j'y répondrai sans faute lorsque je posterai le prochain chapitre (qui ne devrait pas tarder, dans moins d'une semaine normalement ^^) et pour les magnifiques reviews que j'ai reçues sur _Fureur sur la glace_ , juste mercii ! Je voulais juste vous dire que même trois mois après, il n'est jamais trop tard pour commenter, ça motive énormément la traductrice que je suis de savoir que ça vous plaît =) Alors merci à vous, **zelda72** , **TenaFitiaH** (et oui encore toi ! Merci de ton soutien !), **Drennae** , **Melusine-chan** , **Royai-en-force** , **Kouby** , **Tsuki-chan** et **Heaven-Sama**!

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et à très bientôt ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui mettent cette fanfic en favori/follow !


	7. Sang-froid

Sang-froid

Personne ne veut d'un public lorsqu'un super-héros se change. Vous ne voulez pas que les civils découvrent combien vous devez rentrer le ventre avant de mettre vos collants, par exemple.

* * *

Yuuri a plein d'obscénités en tête présentement. Pour le pétrin dans lequel il s'est fourré. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin de ce genre de problèmes, pas quand il est juste supposé faire ses courses au supermarché du quartier. Il jette un coup d'œil depuis le comptoir de la caisse, avant de jurer sourdement lorsqu'une pluie de balles s'abat juste au-dessus de sa tête, sans toucher personne heureusement.

"Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?" demande-t-il, croisant le regard d'un couple de personnes âgées et de leurs deux petits-enfants effrayés qui se sont cachés avec lui lorsque le vol à main armée a commencé. Savoir s'ils ne sont pas blessés constitue la plus grande urgence dans ce genre de situation. Ils hochent la tête, tremblants de peur.

"Yuuri," chuchote la petite fille, s'accrochant à l'ourlet de son pull, "Ça va aller, pas vrai ? Éros et Snowcap, ils vont venir nous sauver."

"Tu as raison," lui répond gentiment Yuuri, essayant de la rassurer d'un sourire. "Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr...je suis sûr qu'ils sont déjà en chemin."

"Laissez-moi vous accompagner, gentlemen, au rayon frais - surgelés !"

Yuuri lève les yeux au ciel aussitôt, exaspéré. Néanmoins, l'agacement qu'il ressent est teinté d'un certain soulagement. Snowcap. Merci, mon Dieu. Le bruit crissant de la glace et de la neige résonne dans le supermarché, et Yuuri étouffe un rire quand les enfants jubilent d'enthousiasme.

Encore des coups de feu. Yuuri jette un coup d'œil, inquiet de savoir comment son ami s'en sort, et son regard rencontre par mégarde une paire d'intenses yeux bleus. Il sursaute, surpris.

Snowcap lui sourit largement. "Est-ce que tout le monde est sain et sauf, euh -" Il hésite un instant, avant de continuer. "...citoyen ?"

Yuuri hoche la tête. "Tout va bien. Combien en reste-t-il ?"

C'est au tour de Snowcap d'être surpris. Yuuri le comprend - il ne se comporte pas exactement comme la victime civile typique prise dans un tir croisé à l'occasion d'un vol à main armée. "Hé bien. Ils sont sept, et je me suis déjà débarrassé de quatre d'entre eux." Snowcap regarde brièvement par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux bleu glacé scannant les environs. "Et si on vous sortait d'ici, hein ?"

Acquiesçant, Yuuri prend la petite fille dans ses bras. Le vieil homme, M. Myojin, porte déjà son petit-fils. Sans un mot, Yuuri prend la main de Mme Myojin dans la sienne, et lui offre un sourire rassurant. "Tout va bien se passer," lui dit-il. "Snowcap est vraiment bon dans ce qu'il fait."

Snowcap rougit légèrement à ces mots, mais il se dépêche de couvrir son embarras d'un sourire suave. "J'essaie en tout cas," répond-il faussement modeste, et il les guide dans le magasin sans quitter des yeux les allées, d'où peuvent sortir à tout moment les assaillants restants.

Ils doivent se déplacer avec prudence car Snowcap doit à chaque fois vérifier que la voie est libre. Ils se paralysent, terrifiés, lorsque soudain l'un des voleurs fait irruption devant eux alors qu'ils se trouvent encore en plein milieu d'une allée. Yuuri fait aussitôt volte-face et se sert de sa prise sur la main de Mme Myoji pour la forcer à se coucher sur le sol, se roulant en boule pour protéger de son corps la petite fille tandis que M. Myojin fait de même avec son petit fils. Ils entendent des coups de feu, puis le crépitement des pouvoirs de glace de Snowcap.

Quand Yuuri relève la tête, le voleur a été neutralisé, et Snowcap le gratifie d'un regard très étrange. "Venez," le presse Yuuri, "Nous devons sortir d'ici !"

Se reprenant, Snowcap hoche la tête, et jette un coup d'œil à la prochaine allée. Ils se déplacent plus rapidement, et s'arrangent pour couvrir le reste de la distance qui les séparent de la sortie sans autre incident. Quand ils sont finalement à l'extérieur, que la famille Myojin est à une distance raisonnable du magasin, saine et sauve, Yuuri s'autorise un soupir de soulagement.

"Tu as été admirable," lui dit Snowcap et Yuuri ne peut s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. "Tu as déjà pensé devenir un super-héros ?"

"Ah non," lui répond Yuuri en riant, et il agite ses mains de gauche à droite pour appuyer son propos. "Je ne suis pas vraiment - ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de vie qui m'irait."

Snowcap hausse nonchalamment les épaules. "Tu pourrais te surprendre. Je te verrai plus tard, d'accord ? Je ferais mieux d'y retourner." Un dernier salut décontracté, puis il disparaît. Yuuri entend les coups de feu reprendre de plus belle dans le supermarché, accompagnés d'un rire joyeux et il-en-est-quasiment-sûr, de jeux de mots impliquant la glace, le givre et tout le champ lexical de la neige.

"Ouais," reprend pour lui-même Yuuri, avec un petit gloussement, secouant doucement la tête, incrédule. "Tu me verras plus tard." Il rentre à la maison. Snowcap peut se débrouiller tout seul maintenant.

Quand Yuuri passe la porte de l'auberge, Viktor n'est pas là. Il n'arrive que vingt minutes plus tard, souriant largement et portant dans ses mains deux gros sacs remplis de provisions. "J'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu des débordements au supermarché aujourd'hui," explique-t-il aussi vague que d'habitude, "Et je sais que tu avais prévu de faire les courses. Comme je me suis douté que tu n'avais pas pu le faire à cause de ce qui s'est passé, je me suis arrêté à l'épicerie du quartier en chemin."

Yuuri bégaie un bref merci, submergé par la gentillesse et l'attention d'un tel geste. Prenant les sacs de provision il se hâte vers la cuisine, et ne voit pas la manière dont Viktor le regarde. Comme s'il est en face d'un ravissant puzzle extrêmement complexe, mais un que Viktor compte bien résoudre.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le carré amoureux prend forme ! Eros et Snowcap, Yuuri et Viktor et maintenant Yuuri et Snowcap.

A part ça, j'aime vraiment l'idée de Yuuri et Viktor se déshabillant dans une allée sombre derrière un cinéma de quartier pour se vêtir de leurs justaucorps moulants ^^ Pas vous ?

Aussi, pour répondre à quelques questions, oui nous verrons Yurio dès le prochain chapitre ! J'espère avoir réussi à respecter son caractère. Et vous saurez comment ils ont obtenu leurs pouvoirs dans un flashback prochainement. Tout vous sera expliqué d'une manière qui j'espère sera à la fois émouvante et humoristique. Alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

 **Note de la traductrice : ** Un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois =) ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !


	8. Les neuf vies de Yuri Plisetsky

Les neuf vies de Yuri Plisetsky

Un bon ami sera là quand vous en avez besoin. Votre meilleur ami traversera la moitié du globe pour s'assurer que vous vous envoyiez en l'air.

* * *

Viktor se passe la main sur le visage et soupire, mais lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux Yuri Plisetsky est toujours là devant lui, les bras croisés et le dévisageant méchamment. "Yuri -"

"Polecat," le corrige durement Yuri, ses yeux s'étrécissant sous l'effet de la colère.

Un autre long soupir de Viktor. Yuri porte un costume argenté agrémenté de quelques touches de fourrure, et cela le met considérablement bien en valeur, en plus d'attirer l'attention sur sa longue queue blanche qui fouette furieusement l'air. "Bien sûr, où avais-je la tête. Polecat." reprend-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Je suis là pour te ramener !" S'écrie Yuri, ses oreilles plaquées sur son crâne, et il montre les dents de manière agressive. "La vraie question, c'est qu'est-ce que toi tu fais ici !"

Viktor lève les mains pour tenter de le calmer. "Je suis là pour une mission diplomatique d'envergure internationale."

Yuri renifle, sarcastique et lève les yeux au ciel. "C'est une manière inutilement compliquée de dire 'j'essaie de m'envoyer en l'air."

Souriant, Viktor enlève de la poussière imaginaire sur son costume. "Toujours aussi subtil, Polecat."

"Alors ? T'as pu le rencontrer ?" ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander, curieux. Viktor n'est pas le seul à admirer leur collègue japonais - Yuri a souvent commenté ses exploits d'un ton qui laisse à penser qu'il ne considère pas l'homme comme un total incapable.

Mais il regrette aussitôt sa question quand Viktor laisse échapper un soupir énamouré, une main posée sur son cœur. "Oui," répond-il inutilement puisque c'est évident. "Il est encore plus parfait en chair et en os. Savais-tu," continue-t-il surexcité, et ses yeux se mettent à briller, "Qu'il avait des fossettes ? Et je ne mens pas ! Tu ne les vois seulement quand il rit par contre, ce qui est dommage... Et il se déplace d'une manière si particulière, on dirait un patineur artistique, il est si gracieux. Oh Yuri -"

"Polecat."

" - Il est juste incroyable !"

Yuri grimace. "Mouais. Si tu le dis. Maintenant que tu l'as enfin rencontré, tu rentres à la maison, pas vrai ?"

"A la maison ?" Viktor lève un sourcil, surpris. Il n'a pas encore beaucoup réfléchi à son départ, même s'il sait qu'il devra bien rentrer à un certain moment. Il ne peut pas laisser Moscou sous la responsabilité de Yuri pour toujours, bien qu'il sache que ses griffes sont toujours aussi acérées. "Je ne ...sais pas encore. Pas tout de suite."

Yuri grogne, et se passe la main dans les cheveux, irrité et frustré. "Bordel, le vieux, baise-le et qu'on en parle plus -"

"Yuri,"

"Polecat !"

"Ne sois pas vulgaire."

"Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire."

"La situation à Moscou est-elle si désespérée ?" Lui demande Viktor et il ne peut empêcher l'excitation qui transparaît dans sa voix. Il commence à avoir le mal du pays, et se sent un peu coupable d'avoir laissé les choses en plan là-bas sans prévenir.

Yuri laisse le silence s'éterniser pendant un long moment, pensif. "...Non," avoue-t-il finalement. "Mais c'est une grande ville. Je suis un génie, mais je ne peux pas être partout à la fois. Et c'est à cause de toi que je suis rentré dans ce monde -"

"- Une décision que je t'ai vivement découragé de prendre -"

"- Alors le moins que tu puisses faire est de prendre tes responsabilités et de m'apprendre les ficelles du métier !"

La mâchoire légèrement tendue de Viktor est le seul signe extérieur de son irritation. "Si ce n'est pas urgent," dit-il, s'efforçant de rester paisible et agréable, "Je ne vais pas tout de suite rentrer à la maison. Tu es plus que le bienvenu ici, si Moscou peut se passer de toi. La ville est vraiment charmante, et les gens ici réservent plein de surprises !"

Le sujet clos, Viktor tourne les talons et saute jusqu'au prochain toit. La neige se recouvre de givre juste avant que ses pieds ne touchent le sol, lui permettant de patiner jusqu'à son prochain saut. Incapable de résister, il effectue une triple boucle piquée au passage.

"J'imagine," enrage Yuri, laissé derrière.

* * *

Cette nuit, Yuuri est surpris de l'arrivée d'un autre client à l'auberge. Il est jeune, n'a que quinze ans, et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il se présente que Yuuri réalise qu'il a devant lui Yuri Plisetsky. Ce jeune homme avait été un prodige du patinage artistique, s'améliorant à une vitesse impressionnante, se qualifiant avec aisance dans les compétitions junior, avant de subitement disparaître après une sorte d'accident.

Et maintenant qu'il regarde l'adolescent vêtu d'un sweat-shirt à capuche beaucoup trop grand pour lui, Yuuri se demande quel genre d'accident il a subi. Une blessure, peut-être. Ou une tragédie familiale. Le garçon est méfiant, et ses yeux bougent sans arrêt, comme le font ceux qui ne sont pas complètement à l'aise.

Yuuri apporte le dîner à leurs deux invités russes, et sourit à Yuri tandis qu'il dépose un bol de katsudon devant lui. Tout ce qu'il obtient en réponse est un regard méprisant.

Hé bien, pense-t-il tandis qu'il sort de la pièce. Être perpétuellement en colère est aussi une façon de guérir.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ah, Yuri. Ombrageux comme d'habitude. Dans cet UA, Yuri et Viktor sont très proches, ils ont travaillé comme partenaires de nombreuses fois dans le passé. J'aurais bientôt l'occasion d'approfondir leur relation dans de futurs chapitres.

Je parlerai aussi plus en détail de l'accident de Yuri, mais pour le moment sachez juste qu'il a subi diverses mutations génétiques (les oreilles de chat, les griffes et la queue). Il y a également eu des effets secondaires au niveau psychologique mais je garde ça pour plus tard.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien **dry1410** , j'attends avec impatience chacune de tes reviews ! Et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, cette fic est juste génialissime et magnifiquement bien construite ! Plein de bisous à toi !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Joyeuses Pâques !


	9. Les Trois Mousquetaires

Les Trois Mousquetaires

Il est peut-être jeune, mais il est plus que prêt.

* * *

Quand Yuuri rencontre Polecat pour la première fois, ils n'ont pas le temps de faire les présentations. Une minute il est en train de tirer une flèche dans la main dangereusement près de la gâchette d'un criminel particulièrement obstiné, et la minute suivante il fait volte-face juste à temps pour voir un éclair argenté s'attaquer à un autre assassin-en-devenir dans la neige. Polecat donne un coup de pied particulièrement bien placé dans le ventre de l'homme, s'en sert comme d'un tremplin pour ensuite l'achever d'un coup de pied dans le dos.

Il n'est nul besoin de préciser que l'homme sur le sol ne se relèvera pas avant un bon moment.

"Merci," bégaie Yuuri, encore sous le choc, clignant bêtement des yeux devant le spectacle de l'homme gémissant sur le goudron.

Polecat hausse les épaules, mais Yuuri peut déduire du rosissement de ses joues qu'il est plus fier de lui qu'il ne veut bien l'avouer. "C'était rien," réplique-t-il. Puis il repart à l'attaque, bougeant si rapidement que ses mouvements semblent presque flous. Son équilibre est exceptionnel, ses réflexes aussi vifs que l'éclair, ce qui le rend redoutable comme adversaire en dépit de sa petite taille.

"Oh, vous vous êtes rencontrés, c'est bien." Yuuri se retourne pour voir Snowcap, qui regarde Polecat s'occuper des gangsters restants avec ce qui ressemble à une fierté fraternelle.

"Il a beaucoup d'énergie, en tout cas."

Snowcap hoche la tête, et se rapproche de Yuuri. L'un des gangsters glapit d'horreur à la vue de Polecat fonçant sur lui, toutes griffes dehors, un grondement surnaturel déchirant sa gorge.

"C'est notre Polecat, toujours enthousiaste dans ce qu'il fait."

Yuuri jette à Snowcap un regard en coin. "Il n'est pas un peu... jeune pour ce genre de vie ?"

Le regard de Snowcap se fait lointain, et pendant un moment Yuuri se demande s'il a dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Puis, "J'ai pensé la même chose que toi, au début. Mais je pense que ça lui fait du bien. C'est un bon exutoire à sa rage. Il a le droit de s'énerver pour beaucoup de choses dans sa jeune vie, après tout."

Polecat émerge d'un entassement de gangsters repentants et endoloris, content de lui. "Hé," les interpelle-t-il, "De quoi vous parlez, les deux dinosaures ? Allez, l'un de ces gars avait une adresse sur lui. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec un trafic de drogues."

Yuuri hausse les sourcils, perplexe. "Il a un bon instinct."

Snowcap s'élance pour taper dans le dos de Polecat, souriant largement. "Si intelligent, mon petit Polecat ! Un vrai limier en herbe !"

Le cri d'indignation qui s'ensuit est assez fort pour faire s'envoler quelques pigeons terrifiés.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Celui-là est super court mais je l'aime beaucoup. Juste un petit aperçu de leur première collaboration en tant que trio.

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui je vais écrire la découverte de leurs identités respectives. Cette découverte sera-t-elle triste ou heureuse, je ne sais pas encore exactement.

Au prochain chapitre : Éros et Viktor se rencontrent pour la première fois !

 **Note de la traductrice : ** Merci beaucoup à toi, **dry1410** ! (ça fait chaud au cœur !) Et ce n'était pas du tout pour te mettre la pression, juste pour te dire que tes reviews me motivent immensément et j'aime savoir ce que vous lecteurs pensez des traductions, c'est toujours intéressant et enthousiasmant !

Le prochain chapitre est l'un de mes préférés ! A très bientôt =)


	10. Rencontre au clair de lune

Rencontre au clair de lune

Certaines nuits paisibles, les pieds d'un super-héros peuvent l'amener dans des lieux pour le moins passionnants.

* * *

Hasetsu n'est pas toujours bouillonnante d'activités criminelles. En fait, la plupart du temps ce ne sont que des pêcheurs tranquilles et des vendeurs de produits locaux qui suivent leur train-train quotidien, achetant et vendant, s'échangeant les dernières nouvelles sur la route. Et cette nuit est l'une de ces nuits. Paisible.

Yuuri s'étire, son costume noir et argent brille à la lumière de la lune. C'est une patrouille de nuit tranquille, plus une promenade sur les toits qu'une recherche effrénée de délinquants, et son regard est plus d'une fois attiré par l'étendue calme de l'océan juste en contrebas.

C'est magnifique.

Sans réellement se rendre compte où ses pieds l'emmènent, il marche pensivement en direction de l'Ice Castle. C'est un endroit familier, un point de repère, le lieu où il a passé plus d'une nuit blanche lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Mais ce soir, il peut entendre de la musique, et curieux, il s'approche du vasistas sur le toit dans l'espoir de percevoir qui s'entraîne à une heure si tardive.

Et ce qu'il voit lui coupe le souffle. C'est Viktor, les yeux fermés, qui glisse sur la glace, rempli d'une grâce presque désespérée, une que Yuuri a appris à reconnaître. Ses mains, toujours en mouvement, accompagnent élégamment ses sauts, ses séquences de pas, ses mouvements, ses changements de direction. Il ne suit même pas une chorégraphie, réalise alors Yuuri. Pas un programme, non. Ce n'est que lui, seul avec la glace, qui...

Patine. Magistralement.

Et c'est une vue enchanteresse.

Rendu brave par le masque et le fait que Viktor ne peut pas le voir, Yuuri s'approche. Il se déplace sur la pointe des pieds, descendant agilement le long des poutres pour atterrir souplement dans les tribunes, son regard rivé aux mouvements de Viktor. S'adossant à la rambarde qui le sépare de la patinoire proprement dite, il se gorge de la vision de Viktor se mouvant en accord avec la musique, fasciné.

Viktor accélère brusquement le rythme, et le cœur de Yuuri rate un battement tandis qu'il s'élance dans les airs. Un quadruple flip parfait. Il soupire.

Et brusquement Viktor ouvre les yeux. Il s'arrête net, fixant Yuuri les yeux grands ouverts. "Je - Éros ?"

Yuuri jure intérieurement. Génial. Maintenant Viktor pense qu'il est un genre de voyeur. "Je ... suis désolé, j'ai entendu la musique et je -"

"Non," le coupe rapidement Viktor, se hâtant de patiner et de rejoindre le bord de la patinoire et Yuuri. "Ce - ça va. Ça me fait plaisir. Je veux dire, ça fait si longtemps que j'entends parler de toi et je... C'est un honneur, de te rencontrer enfin."

Yuuri est certain d'imaginer le doux rosissement sur les joues de Viktor. Ou alors c'est à cause du froid ou bien de l'exercice qu'il vient de faire. Il peut y avoir un millier d'explications différentes.

"Oh," parvient-il à dire, ses mains tapotant nerveusement la rambarde. "Euh, moi de même." Mon Dieu, pourquoi est-il si stupide. "Tu es un patineur exceptionnel," lui dit-il, espérant changer de sujet.

Et il ne s'imagine pas des choses. Viktor est effectivement en train de rougir. "Tu le penses vraiment ? Non, je veux dire, merci. Merci, c'est ce que je voulais dire." Viktor rougit. Et bute sur ses mots. Et...

Et agissant sous le coup du moment, Yuuri se penche sur la rambarde et lui sourit. "Vraiment," lui assure-t-il. "Je suis très impressionné." Mais. Qu'est-ce qu'il. Fout. "Tu étais magnifique."

Viktor rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et doit se retenir d'une main à la rambarde pour éviter de tomber. "Merci," couine-t-il presque.

Yuuri ne peut pas faire ça. Pas même dans une centaine d'année, il n'aura jamais le courage. Mais peut-être... peut-être qu'Éros peut. Peut-être qu'Éros en est capable. Le masque rend Yuuri courageux, aussi il pose négligemment son menton sur sa main et laisse l'autre, presque par hasard effleurer et lisser un pli sur la manche du T-Shirt de Viktor. "Ça fait longtemps que tu patines ici ?"

"Uniquement quand j'ai du temps..." Mais Viktor semble distrait, ses yeux fixés sur la main gantée qui épouse son épaule.

"C'est assez courageux de ta part de sortir aussi tard le soir." Yuuri tire un peu sur l'ourlet de la manche avant de la lâcher, sa main regagnant sa place derrière la rambarde. "Si on prend en compte le pic d'activité criminelle ces derniers temps."

"Je ne suis pas inquiet," lui dit Viktor, et un sourire presque timide illumine son visage. "Parce que tu seras là pour me protéger, pas vrai ?"

"Tu peux compter sur moi," lui assure Yuuri, lui offrant un clin d'œil, et il fait de l'hyperventilation intérieurement face à son audace. "Mais sois tout de même prudent sur le chemin du retour," ajoute-t-il. "Ça peut devenir vite dangereux par ici."

Et la minute suivante, il grimpe agilement le long des poutres et disparaît, empruntant le même vasistas qu'à son arrivée. A peine l'air frais lui effleure le visage qu'il s'effondre sur le toit, la respiration haletante, incapable de croire à sa propre hardiesse.

Et à l'intérieur, juste un peu plus bas, Viktor s'affaisse contre la rambarde. Qu'est-ce que, pense-t-il, étourdi, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Enfin, Éros et Viktor se rencontrent pour la première fois ! Tous les couples sont prêts. Le carré amoureux est désormais au complet.

 **Note de la traductrice : ** Ah, je suis rassurée, **dry1410** , en tout cas c'est un véritable plaisir de les lire, merci à toi !

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui mettent cette histoire en favori/follow ! Alors ce chapitre ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? A bientôt pour la suite !


	11. Un pas en avant deux pas en arrière

Un pas en avant deux pas en arrière

Vous êtes totalement dingue de quelqu'un et il vous le rend bien, mais votre alter-ego suscite chez l'autre peu d'enthousiasme. Comment faire ?

* * *

"Je n'arrive pas à le décrire, Yuri ! Il était - il était si -" Viktor lève sa main pour ajouter de l'emphase à son propos avant de s'effondrer sur le futon.

"Il n'y pas assez de mots en russe et en anglais confondus," déclare lentement Yuri, s'assurant que Viktor le comprenne bien, "Pour dire à quel point je m'en fous."

"J'ai juste tourné la tête, et le voilà ! Devant moi ! Avec ces yeux, et ce sourire..." Viktor s'interrompt, béat rien qu'en y repensant. Yuri a presque envie de vomir sur le tatami, dégoûté.

Oh Yuri aime Viktor, bien qu'il ne le lui dira jamais à voix haute. Ce crétin n'est pas désagréable vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept, et parfois, _parfois_ , il lui arrive même d'être totalement classe et formidable. Il ne voudrait voir Viktor souffrir pour rien au monde, et - bien qu'encore une fois, il le niera devant Viktor jusqu'à son dernier souffle - il sait qu'Éros aurait dû être un bel imbécile pour ne pas être attiré par lui.

Donc ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise qu'il soit venu à sa rencontre.

Viktor parle encore, et Yuri décide de mettre sa musique à fond en plein milieu d'un de ses monologues grandiloquents et interminables, vantant les fossettes d'Éros, ses oreilles, ses putains de dents ou il ne sait quoi d'autre. Espèce de fanatique. Mais une chose continue de mettre Yuri mal-à-l'aise.

Après tout Éros s'est mis à flirter avec Viktor quasi immédiatement, alors qu'il reste imperturbable aux avances de Snowcap depuis des mois. Si Éros ne souhaite qu'une partie de la personnalité de Viktor, le mérite-t-il seulement tout court ?

* * *

Dans une autre chambre de l'auberge, Yuuri est allongé sur son lit et regarde son plafond d'un air absent. Il reste encore stupéfait de son audace. Les événements de cette nuit repassent en boucle dans son esprit, le doux rougissement sur les joues de Viktor, l'accroc dans sa respiration lorsque la main de Yuuri est venue lui effleurer l'épaule. Ce sourire fragile que Yuuri n'avait jamais eu le privilège de contempler jusqu'à cette nuit.

Mais un truc le dérange, et il n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser. D'un côté, Viktor aime Éros ! C'est incroyable, c'est fantastique ! Viktor qui le considère ainsi, c'est plus grand que ses rêves les plus fous. D'un autre côté...

Viktor aime Éros. Et même si Éros est une partie de la personnalité de Yuri, il n'est pas tout.

Yuuri enserre étroitement son oreiller dans ses bras. Il se rappelle de la vision de Viktor là, devant lui, patinant sur la glace, et finit par se sentir un peu mieux.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Celui-là était vraiment amusant à écrire. Un aperçu des pensées de Yuuri qui nous montre que nos héros sont quand même capable de réfléchir un peu. Enfin, malgré ça, Yuuri n'a toujours pas réalisé que le fait que deux Russes d'âge différent restant à l'auberge de ses parents et qu'un super-héros russe et son jeune acolyte grimpant avec lui sur les toits en pourchassant les méchants semblent être un peu gros comme coïncidence. Franchement Yuuri ? Tu es stupide. Ou peut-être qu'il y a une importante immigration russe à Hasetsu, qui sait ? Qui s'en soucie ?

 **Note de la traductrice : ** Ah, vous êtes tellement cool ! **Razhensha Raven** , je suis totalement d'accord, et sois en mode fangirl plus souvent surtout, je prends toute responsabilité pour ton état =) Aw 'Silu-sempai' fallait pas dire ça ! Je suis totalement accro à tes reviews maintenant ! Et en fait, je suis allée voir et tu as totalement raison ! L'auteur a clairement spécifié sur Archive of your Own que cette fic était inspirée de l'univers de Miraculous Ladybug, je ne connaissais pas du tout, mais je vais essayer (même si il n'y aura pas Yuuri ni Viktor... Tristesse...) **Drennae** , merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira (et cette rencontre était magique, je trouve ! C'est rare de voir Yuuri en mode séducteur, mais tellement plaisant *-*) **dry1410** , merci de ton soutien infaillible ! Et tu as raison pour la première phrase, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! (Parfois je traduis trop littéralement et ça fait bizarre en français mais je ne m'en rends pas forcément compte ^^') n'hésite pas à me dire si tu trouves d'autres choses ! Et plein de bisous ! (ouais je suis en mode bisounours c'est vos reviews qui me font cet effet-là ^^ )

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	12. Une flambée d'amour brûlant

Une flambée d'amour brûlant

Et ainsi se propage la flamme de l'amitié.

* * *

Viktor ne transpire pas souvent, mais cette maison en feu met sa résistance à l'épreuve. Il étouffe une flamme qui vient s'approcher de trop près avec une coulée de neige, avant qu'elle ne le rôtisse.

"Hé ?" Appelle-t-il. "Éros, il y a encore quelqu'un à l'intérieur ?"

Éros apparaît au bout du long couloir, plaquant un torchon humide contre sa bouche pour protéger ses poumons des gaz toxiques. "Je ne pense pas," lui répond-il, et il tente de se frayer un chemin pour rejoindre Viktor.

"Vous êtes là les gars ?"

C'est Yuri. Il se dirige vers la sortie lui aussi, son costume blanc maculé de cendres, bien plus gris que lorsqu'ils ont entendu les cris et senti l'odeur nauséabonde et reconnaissable de l'incendie. Ils sont tous les trois fatigués, les yeux larmoyants et leurs sourcils légèrement roussis.

Mais au moins il semble qu'ils aient réussi à secourir toutes les personnes - et dans le cas de Yuri, un chat au miaulement effrayé - qui étaient dans l'immeuble sinistré.

Viktor vacille sur ses jambes. La chaleur intense ne fait pas bon ménage avec ses pouvoirs, et il ne veut pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passera s'il reste davantage dans cette fournaise.

Soudain Éros est là, devant lui, un froncement de sourcils soucieux barrant son front. Éros ne devrait jamais froncer les sourcils, pense Viktor d'une manière détachée. Il n'a pas de fossettes quand il le fait, c'est dommage.

"Snowcap ?" dit-il d'une voix basse, "Est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que tu vas tomber d'une minute à l'autre."

"J'vais bien," réplique Viktor, il commence à avoir un peu de mal à articuler. "Et il y a autre chose de bien ici : toi."

Aussitôt l'inquiétude se change en désapprobation. Éros se renfrogne. "Vraiment ? Tu penses que c'est le moment ? Quand on se tient au beau milieu d'un immeuble en flammes ?"

Viktor est blessé et confus par cette réaction. Éros était pourtant si gentil avec lui la veille - il a même flirté avec lui ! Et maintenant c'est comme s'il refuse son attirance. Il ouvre la bouche pour demander pourquoi, mais avant qu'il ne puisse par-là dévoiler son identité et ruiner sa couverture, la main de Yuri agrippe son poignet.

Il regarde le super-héros bien plus jeune que lui et est surpris de le voir montrer les dents à Éros d'un air menaçant, les yeux étrécis sous la colère.

"Il est déshydraté !" s'écrie Yuri, "S'il reste là il va s'évanouir et toi tu le reprends sur ses jeux de mots foireux !"

"Il va quoi ?" Répète Éros, et c'est à son tour d'être confus.

"Pas le temps," lui crache Yuri, poussant Viktor vers la porte d'entrée. "Cet endroit va bientôt -"

"Attention !" Éros se jette en avant, les attrape tous les deux par leurs costumes et les plaque contre son torse. Une poutre immense, noircie, s'écrase avec un bruit sourd à l'endroit où ils se tenaient il y a tout juste un instant.

Viktor réalise alors - avec détachement - qu'il s'agissait d'une poutre porteuse. Une importante poutre, à n'en pas douter. Pas bon du tout.

"Baissez-vous !" hurle quelqu'un - Éros ou Yuri, il ne saurait dire - bien trop près de son oreille. Puis il s'écrase sur le sol tandis que la maison s'effondre sur elle-même.

Tout devient noir.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ne m'en veux pas trop, lecteur.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Il y avait des jeux de mots dans celui-ci aussi, et j'ai dû passer un peu de temps pour (essayer en tout cas ^^') de les traduire correctement, désolée pour le retard !

Voilà les jeux de mots originaux :

Le titre : _Just a Hunk of Burnin' Love_ (alors 'hunk' veut soit dire morceau soit beau mec... je pencherai plutôt pour le premier sens (car après tout la maison en flamme tombe en morceaux) mais peut-être que le double sens est intentionnel... je n'en ai aucune idée, donc j'ai préféré faire le jeu de mots avec l'incendie, ce qui a donné 'Une flambée d'amour brûlant' ^^

"These three get along like a house on fire!" (littéralement ça donne _s'entendre comme une maison en flammes_ , et c'est une expression argotique qui signifie que vous vous entendez tout de suite très bien avec quelqu'un, j'imagine que ça doit avoir un lien avec le fait que le feu se répand très vite) que j'ai traduit par "Et ainsi se propage la flamme de l'amitié."

Ah oui et je suis aussi un peu triste, car je trouve que _"J'vais bien," réplique Viktor, il commence à avoir un peu de mal à articuler. "Et il y a autre chose de bien ici : toi."_ a moins d'impact que la version originale... ("'m fine," Victor says, slurring a little. "You know what else is fine? You are.")

Et maintenant un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews ! **Drennae** et **3-Fairy-Shugo-Dramione-3** , mercii, j'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de vos attentes (et je sais que c'est un horrible cliffhanger mais le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt) promis ! **Heaven-Sama** , merci beaucoup, et tu en sauras un peu plus sur ce qui est arrivé à Yurio dès le prochain chapitre ! Ah, faut vraiment que je commence à regarder Miraculous Ladybug ! **dry1410** , je te rejoins sur Yuuri, ce serait tout simplement trop gros pour qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que l'envisager ^^' Et malheureusement des moments tristes sont encore à venir... snif... plein de bisous à toi ! **BluElectre** je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise et à bientôt pour la suite !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori/follow et à très bientôt !


	13. Réflexions

Réflexions

Si vous ne savez plus comment avancer, commencez par jeter un regard en arrière.

* * *

 **TROIS ANS PLUS TÔT, TOKYO**

Lorsque ça arrive, Yuuri est descendu à la capitale pour voir une performance de Viktor Nikiforov en live. Il y a une bagarre dans une ruelle, deux hommes baraqués qui embêtent une fille, et il ne réfléchit pas, il court vers eux, faisant de grands gestes, criant n'importe quoi juste pour attirer leur attention. Les hommes s'enfuient.

Quand il rejoint la jeune fille cependant, elle ne paraît pas exactement effrayée. Elle le fixe juste de ses grands yeux bleus, si foncés qu'ils en paraissent presque violets, arborant une expression étrangement calculatrice. Il lui demande si tout va bien, si elle veut appeler quelqu'un, si elle veut qu'il l'emmène quelque part. Elle secoue juste la tête.

Puis elle se penche - et il se rend soudain compte qu'elle est beaucoup plus grande que lui - et l'embrasse gentiment sur la joue. Au début, il est confus (après tout personne ne l'a jamais embrassé), mais soudain il réalise qu'un étrange vrombissement a pris place entre ses oreilles. Il se touche la tête, incrédule, et lève les yeux.

La fille lui sourit, en quelque sorte. Presque un sourire d'excuse. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il est tombé à genoux jusqu'au moment où la main de la fille est sur sa nuque, l'allongeant en douceur sur le béton.

"Désolée," murmure-t-elle. "Mais je devais être sûre que tu en ferais bon usage. Je devais en être certaine."

Il veut dire, hein ? Mais tout ce qui sort de sa bouche n'est qu'un halètement. Puis tout devient noir.

Quand quelqu'un le secoue à l'entrée d'une allée et lui demande s'il a trop bu, il acquiesce. Il est censé dire quoi d'autre ? Qu'une femme étrange l'a embrassé et qu'il s'est évanoui ?

Deux jours plus tard alors qu'il s'échauffe à la patinoire, il fiche une flèche si profondément dans la glace qu'elle perfore le tube de refroidissement et que tout le système court-circuite. L'Ice Castle est fermé pendant trois semaines et personne ne peut dire ce qui s'est passé. La flèche, bien sûr, a disparu avant que quiconque n'ait pu la regarder de plus près.

* * *

 **DEUX ANS PLUS TÔT, SAINT-PÉTERSBOURG**

Encore une médaille de gagnée. Viktor contemple les reflets dorés, son nom joliment gravée sur une des faces.

Huh.

Viktor la range négligemment dans son sac. Son retour à la maison se fait de manière quasi-automatique, ses pieds connaissent le chemin et il le prend sans réfléchir, sa valise cahotant derrière lui. Il devrait appeler un taxi. Après tout, il est à Saint-Pétersbourg et si le cœur de l'hiver est passé depuis longtemps, le dégel se fait encore attendre. Le monde est encore enfoui sous une épaisse couche de neige. Mais son appartement n'est pas très loin de la gare, aussi il préfère inspirer une bonne goulée d'air glacial et continuer à marcher.

La rue est presque déserte. Le coucher de soleil est caché par les nuages, mais il sait que le monde sera bientôt plongé dans les ténèbres. Ça ne le dérange pas.

Quand il dépasse le pont qui traverse la rivière près de son immeuble, il aperçoit une silhouette. En y regardant de plus près, c'est un homme qui se tient debout sur le parapet. Puis saute.

Et Viktor réagit d'instinct. Il ne réfléchit pas. Il n'y a pas le temps pour réfléchir entre le moment où l'homme saute dans le vide et la seconde suivante où Viktor le suit. Crack, splash. La fine couche de glace cède sous leurs poids combinés et Viktor se retrouve soudainement plongé dans de l'eau glacée.

A cette température, ils ont à peu près huit minutes avant de mourir d'hypothermie. Viktor les emmène sur la berge en cinq. Il porte l'homme jusqu'à la rive et l'allonge, puis lui donne des claques pour le réveiller.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" le questionne Viktor, ne perdant pas de temps en politesses. "Réveillez-vous ! Ouvrez les yeux, regardez-moi -"

L'homme ouvre les yeux, et il ne paraît ni paniqué ni confus. Il s'assoit, attrape Viktor par la nuque, et expire un souffle d'air arctique dans les poumons de Viktor.

Il est soudainement pris de vertiges. Il pense que c'est à cause de l'hypothermie qui se propage dans son corps, et la panique enserre sa poitrine. Il doit aller dans un endroit chaud, il doit -

"Tout va bien," lui dit doucement l'homme, "Ça va aller."

Puis il trébuche dans la neige, et tout le blanc devient noir tandis qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience.

Quand il se réveille - et il est vraiment surpris de se réveiller - sa valise a disparu. Sans nul doute le fait d'un voleur de passage qui a saisi l'opportunité qui lui était offerte. Il rentre à la maison dans le brouillard, la nuit en Russie beaucoup plus froide qu'en soirée, pourtant, alors même que ses vêtements sont encore mouillés, il n'a pas froid. Il ne repense pas à sa médaille d'or avant plusieurs semaines.

Quand il s'en rappelle cependant, l'irritation qu'il ressent à sa perte est mineure, mais elle suffit à faire geler son café dans sa tasse.

* * *

 **UN AN PLUS TÔT, SAINT-PÉTERSBOURG**

Yuri Plisetsky n'a pas eu la chance de rencontrer un esprit bienveillant. Personne n'a embrassé sa joue ni soufflé le vent de la toundra dans ses poumons. Rien d'aussi glorieux.

Un kidnapping, dans une ruelle à la tombée de la nuit. Un enlèvement anonyme et aléatoire. Un laboratoire quelque part en sous-sol. Du béton. Ils ne savent pas qui il est, et s'ils le savent, ils s'en moquent.

Des néons aveuglants. Des bruits sourds. Des seringues, des examens, encore des seringues, puis des expériences. Il se débat, crie, griffe, mord et ils lui lient les mains quand ses griffures commencent à faire de sérieux dégâts.

Et puis ça marche. Il change.

Le masque bordeaux de Viktor est la première chose en six mois qu'il voit qui n'est pas de couleur grise. Des mains puissantes défont ses liens et l'aident. Elles l'emmènent vers la sortie, et quand Viktor reconnaît ses yeux derrière sa tignasse blonde ébouriffée, le ramènent dans les bras de son grand-père.

Mais les transformations sont d'ores et déjà irréversibles bien sûr. Yuuri n'apprend jamais le nom de l'organisation qui lui a volé sa vie. Il espère, dans ses moments les plus sombres, qu'il ne l'apprendra jamais.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'était censé être un chapitre drôle et sans prise de tête, mais ...

 **Note de la traductrice : ** Vous en savez désormais un peu plus sur comment ces trois-là ont obtenu leurs pouvoirs ! Ah, franchement je suis gâtée, merci pour vos reviews ! **Woshi** , merci beaucoup et c'est vrai que c'est un peu galère parfois (surtout pour les jeux de mots pour lesquels je ne trouve pas d'équivalent) mais c'est une histoire que j'adore, la traduire reste un véritable plaisir =) Ah tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur, et puis Éros est beaucoup plus entreprenant avec Viktor qu'il ne l'est avec Snowcap (particulièrement dans un _certain_ chapitre, mais chut !) Aah, **dry1410** , merci du compliment et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Je ne savais pas si les notes de fin avaient un aspect rébarbatif ou pas, donc me voilà rassurée =) (et merci vraiment de prendre le temps de commenter chaque chapitre, j'ai toujours hâte de savoir ton avis !) Quant à toi, **Razhensha Raven** , ta review était juste géniale (je suis impressionnée par tes jeux de mots, vraiment !), et bientôt, je posterai la traduction du chapitre pour lequel tu _brûles_ d'impatience =p !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette traduction et à bientôt pour la suite !


	14. Il faut tout un village

Il faut tout un village

Que serait un héros sans sa ville ?

* * *

A son réveil, Yuri cligne lentement des yeux, tentant vainement de chasser la poussière et les cendres qui maculent ses paupières. Son corps est aussitôt secoué par une toux atroce. Il se rend alors compte qu'il ne peut pas bouger, et sombre dans une panique aveugle. Ses bras et ses jambes sont totalement ensevelis sous les décombres de l'immeuble brûlé.

Il a déjà été attaché et immobilisé dans sa jeune vie. Une expérience qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement appréciée.

Il se force à respirer lentement, puis jette un coup d'œil autour de lui. Cela aurait été impossible pour n'importe qui d'autre d'y voir quelque chose - la lumière étant trop faible pour distinguer des silhouettes, encore moins des visages - mais la vision nocturne de Yuri est hors du commun. Il peut voir Viktor dont l'épaule est coincée sous une avalanche de débris. Éros est étendu entre eux, ayant plaqué les deux autres au sol avant que l'immeuble ne s'effondre dans une tentative de les protéger de son corps.

Ça n'avait pas marché.

Mais, aussi exceptionnelle que sa vision nocturne soit, elle ne permet pas à Yuri de savoir ce qui importe vraiment. Est-il le seul encore en vie dans ce désastre ?

Les minutes défilent. Il gît là, immobile et essaie de ne pas se demander combien pèse le tas de décombres sous lequel ils sont piégés. Essaie de ne pas se demander si les corps à côté de lui respirent encore. Essaie de faire abstraction qu'il sait, avec une horrible certitude, que rien de tout ça n'aura d'importance très bientôt, l'oxygène se raréfiant rapidement.

Puis quelque chose bouge au-dessus de lui et Yuri se tend. Après tout, lui - et peut-être les deux autres, en tout cas il l'espère de toutes ses forces - ont été sauvés grâce à la poutre qui leur est tombée dessus, leur évitant de subir le plus gros des débris. Mais si le bois éclate, ou si la poutre se brise -

Il y a un craquement, et Yuri en est certain. Ce qu'il redoute est arrivé. Il se blinde intérieurement et ferme les yeux, fort, se préparant à l'inévitable -

Et prend sa première bouffée d'air frais depuis ce qui lui semble être des heures, tandis que la poutre au-dessus est dégagée, prenant avec elle la plupart du poids qui pesait sur eux et une bonne partie des gravats.

Yuri ouvre les yeux, éberlué, et regarde sans le voir l'espace dégagé. Des lampes torche éclairent la pénombre et une voix se fait entendre,

"Je les ai trouvés ! Ils sont là ! Attention avec la grue, ils sont peut-être blessés !"

Des gens s'activent au-dessus de sa tête. C'est comme si Hasetsu était venue au secours de leur héros préféré et de ses acolytes, et bientôt les derniers gravats sont enlevés, débris par débris. A la seconde où Yuri peut bouger ses bras, il se rue vers Viktor et le tape sur la joue, frénétiquement.

"V - Snowcap, réveille-toi ! Allez, ouvre les yeux -"

Quelqu'un libère ses jambes, et il ne le remarque même pas, jusqu'à ce que des mains douces le prennent par l'épaule et tentent de l'arracher à Viktor. Il gronde, un son profond et animal, s'accrochant à Viktor de ses griffes pour les empêcher de le déloger. Cela a l'effet escompté. Les mains se retirent immédiatement, et une conversation à voix basse se fait entendre en japonais. Mais Yuri n'en a cure.

"Tu n'es même pas blessé," s'écrie-t-il, et sa vision est floue. Mais ce ne sont pas des larmes. Ce n'est pas possible, non. "Tu n'es même pas blessé Viktor, allez..."

Heureusement que personne ne parle le russe dans le coin. Ou tout du moins ils ne remarquent pas le prénom employé. Yuri s'en moque de toute façon. Soudain Éros remue, puis inspire une grande goulée d'air avant d'être pris d'une horrible quinte de toux. Il marmonne quelque chose dans un japonais confus, ouvre les yeux et prend acte de la scène qui se déroule devant lui.

"Oh non," murmure-t-il. "Est-ce qu'il est -"

"Non," grogne Yuri. "Il - il s'est évanoui ou il fait semblant ou-"

"Snowcap," le presse Éros d'un ton urgent, se mettant à genoux et se penchant en avant. Une poignée de gens soupirent de soulagement en le voyant en vie et conscient, et Éros lève les yeux, sa vison se faisant plus nette. "Appelez une ambulance," leur dit-il aussitôt. "Il nous faut un médecin, maintenant ! Il est -"

Viktor expire un doux souffle d'air d'entre ses lèvres et tout le monde se retourne vers lui.

"Réveille-toi," crie Yuri, le supplie Yuri, désespéré.

"S'il te plaît," le prie Éros.

Des yeux bleu-vert s'ouvrent, les paupières clignent, une fois, deux fois, puis Viktor remarque les visages masqués penchés sur lui.

"Y -"

"Polecat," le coupe Yuri, ayant la présence d'esprit de l'interrompre avant de faire sauter leur couverture, et il a envie de rire, d'un rire quasi-hystérique et libérateur de le savoir en vie.

"Pole...cat." répète Viktor. Son regard se pose sur Éros, et un sourire illumine son visage comme le soleil lors d'une journée d'été. "Et Éros. Salut, beauté..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?" lui demande Éros, tandis qu'il se penche pour épousseter la poussière de plâtre qui macule le bras de Viktor. Ses mains tremblent d'un soulagement évident, et sa voix vacille un peu.

"Rien," lui répond Yuri, catégorique. "Il est juste stupide."

"Tu es tellement mignon quand tu es inquiet," roucoule Viktor, et Yuri ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer.

"Il avait de bonnes raisons d'être inquiet. On pensait que tu étais mort."

Viktor fronce les sourcils. "J'te ferais jamais ça," murmure-t-il, ses yeux se fermant de nouveau. "Jamais ça..."

Éros et Yuri se tendent, et ne se relaxent qu'au moment où un ambulancier leur offre un sourire rassurant après l'avoir rapidement ausculté. "Il va bien. Ce n'est qu'une légère commotion cérébrale, rien de grave. Avec quelques égratignures et des bleus en prime. Il n'a rien d'enflé, donc rien de cassé."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?" demande Yuri, mais l'expression de l'homme lui annonce déjà qu'il est porteur de bonnes nouvelles.

"Il va s'en sortir," lui répond Éros, tremblant de soulagement.

"Vous devriez garder un œil sur lui," les avertit le médecin. "Lui donner beaucoup d'eau, et vérifier que ses voies aériennes soient bien dégagées. L'un de vous deux peut-il s'en charger ?"

Une lueur d'incertitude brille dans le regard d'Éros tandis qu'il traduit en anglais à Yuri les paroles de l'ambulancier, mais ce dernier hoche juste la tête. "Je connais sa véritable identité", lui explique-t-il brièvement et il fait de son mieux pour ignorer la mine étonnée d'Éros. "Je veillerai sur lui."

Il a du mal à convaincre Éros qu'il a la situation sous contrôle. Le jeune asiatique n'arrête pas de s'agiter, et vas-y que je dégage les mèches de Viktor de son front ou que je lui touche les mains. C'est bizarre. Il a ce regard effrayé, presque désespéré et Yuri déteste le voir comme ça. Il parvient finalement à le faire lâcher Viktor, mais seulement en promettant qu'il sonnera l'alarme si quelque chose ne va pas.

Viktor papillonne des yeux, puis se réveille d'un coup. Il se redresse brusquement, et tend le cou jusqu'à voir Yuri.

"... Polecat," dit-il, et Yuri soupire.

"Allez, enfoiré," il prend Viktor par le bras et l'aide à se mettre debout, "Rentrons à la maison et au lit."

* * *

Rentré à l'auberge de ses parents, Yuuri est fou d'inquiétude. Il se tord les mains, fait les cent pas, s'arrache les cheveux, tout ce qu'un individu dans cet état émotionnel peut faire, jusqu'à que ce que les murs eux-même suintent sous son anxiété. Snowcap semblait si pâle, si immobile, là-bas, sous les décombres. Et Polecat est encore si jeune, comment pourrait-il veiller sur lui tout -

"On est rentré," crie quelqu'un depuis le hall, et Yuuri sort dans le couloir. C'est Yuri et Viktor. Leurs habits sont froissés, et Yuri semble soutenir le poids de Viktor, un bras autour de sa taille.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Leur demande-t-il, désespéré de se distraire de l'inquiétude qui le bouffe de l'intérieur.

"Cet idiot pensait que se bourrer la gueule en plein milieu de l'après-midi était une bonne idée," grommelle Yuri, et il vacille, tandis que Viktor s'effondre sur lui.

"Oh !" Yuuri offre aussitôt son aide, et prend l'autre bras de Viktor. "Voilà, euh - Nous devrions le ramener dans sa chambre."

"Merci," marmonne Yuri presque à contre-cœur.

Même avec deux personnes pour l'aider, Viktor est difficile à manœuvrer. Il paraît perdu, désorienté - et il est si ivre qu'il s'évanouit à plusieurs reprises, et plus d'une fois ils doivent faire une pause tandis qu'il tombe à genoux. Ils parviennent finalement à l'étendre gentiment sur le futon dans sa chambre après pas mal d'efforts.

Yuuri s'assoit, exténué, s'essuyant le front avec sa manche. "Mais pourquoi a-t-il autant bu à 5 heures de l'après-midi ?" S'interroge-t-il à voix haute.

"Qui sait ce qui se passe dans cette tête d'imbécile ?" réplique Yuri en haussant les épaules, et il se laisse tomber sur le tatami et roule sur le ventre. Il a un méchant bleu sur le bas du dos, là où sa veste est un peu remontée. Il l'a dû le récolter en se bataillant avec Viktor pour le ramener aux sources chaudes, pense Yuuri.

"Il a de la chance," dit brutalement Yuuri, et le jeune tend son cou pour le regarder d'un air interloqué.

"Hein ?"

Yuuri rougit, mais poursuit. "Il a de la chance de t'avoir. Que tu veilles sur lui."

Yuri le fixe pendant un moment, puis roule sur le côté. "Pff. N'importe quoi."

Yuuri a un doux sourire. "Je vais vous faire du thé." Il se met sur ses pieds, quitte la pièce et se dirige vers la cuisine.

Si Polecat est à moitié aussi bienveillant à l'égard de son compagnon que Yuri l'est envers Viktor, Snowcap est entre de bonnes mains, c'est certain.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre était plutôt long ^^

 **Note de la traductrice :** Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai eu un peu de mal pour le traduire (je n'ai pas encore l'habitude des descriptions de scènes d'action ^^') Merci merci pour vos reviews ! **Heaven-Sama** , au final je suis devenue fan de _Miraculous Ladybug_ ! et je suis d'accord, j'aime beaucoup comment Viktor a eu son pouvoir, Yuuri aussi (je le vois bien séduire n'importe qui sans le vouloir) Et je trouve la relation entre Yuri et Yuuri encore meilleure (vous en aurez un aperçu très bientôt !) mais voir un Viktor protecteur c'est vraiment mignon =) **Woshi** , je ne connais _Boku no Hero Academia_ que de nom, mais je compte bien le regarder un jour ! merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plait toujours autant ^^ **dry1410** , ma fidèle dry1410, que ferais-je sans toi ^^ ? Et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, les genèses des super-héros sont souvent les meilleures ^^ merci pour ton compliment ! 3 **eiko** , je suis contente que tu aies décidé de donner une chance à cette traduction et merci ! **MissSev** tu vas me faire rougir ^^ et j'espère que tu as dévoré l'anime maintenant ! Je suis incroyablement fière que cette traduction ait été le déclencheur, Yuri on Ice ! est juste-totalement-magnifique, je n'ai pas d'autres mots =)

Les prochains chapitres arriveront bien plus vite ! A très bientôt !


	15. Ton sourire illumine mes journées

Ton sourire illumine mes journées

A pour Amis qui font des trucs ensemble...

* * *

Le soleil brille, mais il fait quand même un peu frais. Pas froid, comme en plein milieu du mois de janvier, un froid d'hiver qui a plombé Hasetsu pendant si longtemps cette année. Non, le printemps est dans l'air, subtilement mais les beaux jours sont bien là, et Viktor inspire cet air délicieux à pleins poumons.

Il aime le printemps. Son pouvoir n'est pourtant pas aussi efficace lorsque la température monte - l'utiliser le fatigue atrocement en été - mais il apprécie cet entre-deux, la mi-saison. Quand l'air est vivifiant et que la vie éclot partout autour de lui.

Il baille sans gêne, puis s'étire avant de se lever paresseusement. Il n'est pas en patrouille - ses rondes ne commencent habituellement qu'au crépuscule - mais il est quand même en costume. Ça lui a pris pas mal de temps et de patience et quelques fils de différentes couleurs pour le recoudre là où il était abîmé, mais on ne devient pas un champion de patinage artistique sans savoir recoudre ses costumes.

Il passe de toit en toit puis s'arrête en apercevant Yuuri dans la rue en contrebas, souriant à une paire de touristes qui lui demandent leur chemin. Il acquiesce plusieurs fois tandis qu'ils cherchent leurs mots dans un dictionnaire de voyage, puis leur répond gentiment en anglais. Les touristes paraissent soulagés, et ils rient ensemble avant que le couple ne lui serre la main et ne poursuive leur chemin dans la direction qu'il leur a indiquée.

"Occupé à serrer des mains ? On est populaire à ce que je vois." Le taquine Viktor, atterrissant souplement à côté de lui.

Yuuri se paralyse, puis semble se détendre d'un coup. "Snowcap," le salut-il, et Viktor est abasourdi par le soulagement perceptible dans sa voix. "Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. J'ai... entendu dire que tu avais été blessé."

"Les rumeurs de mes blessures," clame Viktor grandiloquent, cachant sa surprise d'un mouvement de sourcils ridicule, "Étaient grandement exagérées. Comme tu peux le voir, je vais parfaitement bien."

Le sourire de Yuuri, pense-t-il, pourrait rivaliser avec celui d'Éros sans problème. C'est un sourire franc et doux, sincère et tendre, un sourire comme il n'en a jamais vu. Ce sourire remplit de joie Viktor mais il confirme aussi ses doutes. Yuuri est d'une manière ou une autre effrayé par l'identité civile de Viktor. Sinon pourquoi serait-il aussi réticent à engager la conversation avec lui ?

"J'ai entendu dire qu'une maison t'était tombée dessus."

"Je ne suis pas une sorcière," rétorque Viktor en plaisantant. "Il faut plus qu'une maison en ruines pour me tuer."

Quand Yuuri rit, la rue toute entière semble s'illuminer. "Je vois ça," dit-il. Puis une idée semble lui traverser l'esprit, et il se redresse. "J'allais au temple. Voudrais-tu m'accompagner ?"

Viktor cligne bêtement des yeux. Yuuri n'a jamais cherché la compagnie de Viktor, pas de manière aussi explicite, et pourtant ils vivent sous le même toit depuis des mois. Et alors qu'il n'a vu Snowcap qu'une ou deux fois, il se sent déjà assez à l'aise en sa présence pour l'inviter à l'accompagner ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir davantage, Viktor a déjà dit oui. C'est peut-être malhonnête, de voler le temps de Yuuri alors même que ce dernier n'a aucune idée de sa véritable identité, mais Viktor n'arrive pas à se sentir coupable. Pas quand le sourire de Yuuri pourrait détrôner le soleil dans le ciel.

"Viens," dit-il, indiquant d'un signe de la tête la rue adjacente. "C'est par-là. Suis-moi."

Et Viktor le suit.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'aime beaucoup écrire les interactions entre Snowcap et Yuuri. Ils sont tellement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, c'est un régal !

 **Note de la traductrice :** Pour ceux qui se posent la question, lorsque Viktor parle de la sorcière c'est en réalité une référence au _Magicien d'Oz_ , apparemment la maison de Dorothée tombe sur la méchante sorcière de l'Est à son arrivée, la tuant sur le coup. (Et je n'avais absolument pas capté cette référence en le lisant !)

Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont adorables, et j'ai un grand sourire à chaque fois en les lisant =) **Heaven-Sama** , ah merci, je suis contente de voir qu'un nouveau chapitre te fait cet effet, pour ma part, ce sont vos reviews qui m'enthousiasment grandement ! Et oui, moi aussi j'ai eu peur pour Snowcap, heureusement qu'il est résistant ^^ il faudra attendre encore un peu pour que leurs identités soient découvertes, mais ça en vaut le coup, croyez-moi ! **Drennae** , merci et oui... Je pense que pour Yuuri cette pensée est si aberrante qu'elle ne lui traverse jamais l'esprit, son cerveau la censure immédiatement ^^' **Woshi** , maintenant à cause de toi j'ai fait l'amalgame entre Yuuri et un petit vieux ! Mais imaginer ça était super drôle ^^ et non Yuuri était trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour corriger les flirts intempestifs de Snowcap (même s'il ne les a pas compris du coup =) et **Razhensha Raven** , désolée pour l'attente, ce chapitre est arrivé bien plus vite non ^^ ? Et oui j'ai vu qu'une saison deux allait sortir j'ai hâte ! En fait, l'auteur a fait un recueil de drabbles sur la vie de super-héros des autres personnages de Yuri! on Ice, ça s'appelle _Masquerade_ , mais je voulais d'abord me concentrer sur notre couple favori (Le Viktuuri vaincra !) avant tout =)

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette traduction et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	16. Ton charme naturel

Ton charme naturel

La reconnaissance, ce n'est pas vraiment le truc de Yuri Plisetsky. Être charmant et serviable non plus. Heureusement, Yuuri a appris à dorloter les autres d'une experte en la matière.

* * *

Yuri a une mission. Il dégage une de ses mèches blondes de devant ses yeux, et jette un coup d'œil furtif dans la cuisine, prenant bien soin de dissimuler son visage sous sa capuche. Il ne voulait pas de cette mission. En fait, il déteste cette mission avec passion. D'une, ce n'est pas vraiment une mission. Viktor l'a forcé (enrôlé) - avec multiples cajoleries enthousiastes et chantage un peu moins joyeux - à devenir ami avec Yuuri. Pour certaines raisons qui lui sont propres. D'autre part, Yuri est certain que Viktor l'a accablé avec cette saleté de mission pour profiter des sources chaudes à lui tout seul.

Enfoiré.

J'ai besoin de ton aide Yuri, tu es le seul qui peut faire ça pour moi, Yuri, c'est vraiment important pour moi Yuri. C'était que de la merde. De la merde, de la merde, de la merde.

"Hé."

Yuuri lève la tête des fourneaux, et le regarde d'un air curieux lorsqu'il aperçoit Yuri voûté au milieu de l'entrée.

"Oui ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Ses lunettes sont un peu embuées et il porte un tablier tout froissé, un large gant rose enveloppant sa main pour la protéger de la chaleur. Ce n'est pas vraiment glorieux comme vue.

"Ouais," répond Yuri puis il se rend compte qu'il est à court d'idées. Son plan n'allait pas jusque-là.

Viktor lui a 'demandé' de faire ça, parce qu'il était curieux. D'une curiosité morbide selon Yuri. Bref, en tout cas il veut savoir pourquoi Yuuri agit si différemment avec lui quand il est en costume de lorsqu'il est en civil, et Yuri doit recueillir des informations pertinentes pour lever le mystère. Mais être subtil et insinuer des trucs n'a jamais été le point fort de Yuri Plisetsky.

Donc il reste juste planté là.

Au bout d'un moment, Yuuri hausse les épaules. "Hé bien," dit-il, "Si tu cherches quelque chose à faire, tu pourrais me passer la planche à découper ? Je cuisine un ragoût et j'aurais besoin de plus de légumes."

Et ça hérisse le poil de Yuri, qui manque de lui aboyer qu'il n'est pas son larbin, mais Viktor lui faisant 'non non' apparaît dans son esprit et il grince des dents à la place. Il attrape la planche à découper avec plus de force que nécessaire, et ne manque de la claquer contre le comptoir que de justesse. "Tiens."

Les yeux bruns le dévisagent un instant, puis Yuuri détourne le regard. Il y a un petit sourire qui orne les lèvres de Yuuri et Yuri se sent à la fois rabaissé et... curieusement félicité. Approuvé. C'est un sentiment bizarre. Il ne sait pas encore s'il l'apprécie ou non.

"Tu pourrais émincer les oignons verts, si tu veux," lui propose Yuuri, et Yuri réalise que c'est juste ça. Une proposition. Quelque chose à faire avec ses mains. S'il refuse il sait que Yuuri n'insistera pas, ne lui en voudra pas, il le... fera juste lui-même.

"D'accord," soupire-t-il. Il attrape les oignons, les émince rapidement et efficacement, avant de pousser le petit tas émincé de manière experte au bord de la planche à découper. "Y'a quoi à faire après ?"

Yuuri lui jette un coup d'œil perplexe, mais ne dit rien. Il passe juste à Yuri une poignée de pommes de terre, déjà lavées, et remue le ragoût qui mijote sur le feu.

Et Yuri se détend peu à peu. Il aime faire ça. C'est familier. C'est un travail qu'il sait faire, qu'il comprend et qu'il aime bien faire. Il penche légèrement la tête en accord avec un rythme imaginaire, épluchant une carotte au-dessus de l'évier.

"Tu aimes cuisiner ?"

La question est posée d'une voix calme et douce, et Yuri peut très bien prétendre ne pas l'avoir entendue s'il en a envie. Il se demande si c'est fait exprès. Comme pour les oignons verts, une proposition, pas une menace et aucune réprimande à la clef s'il refuse.

"Ouais," répond-il spontanément. "A Saint-Pétersbourg, je cuisinais souvent avec mon grand-père. Il faisait des pirojki, et je l'aidais à tout éplucher."

Yuuri transvase les oignons émincés et les pommes de terre dans le ragoût. "Il t'a vraiment très bien appris. C'est clair que tu sais t'y prendre dans une cuisine."

"C'est le meilleur," dit Yuri, et il commence à découper les carottes qu'il vient juste d'éplucher. "Il sait tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur la cuisine et la pâtisserie, mais ça ne l'a jamais dérangé de ralentir un peu le rythme quand j'étais petit pour que je puisse le suivre." Il s'arrête de parler un instant, et soudain un petit sourire fait son apparition sur ses lèvres. "Un jour je suis tombé dans l'un des grands sacs de farine qu'il utilisait pour faire de la pâtisserie. J'en étais couvert de la tête aux pieds. La farine était bonne à jeter."

Yuuri ne lève pas la tête. Ne croise pas son regard. Il le laisse profiter de l'intimité de ses souvenirs. Après un long moment, il déclare doucement, "Tu dois beaucoup l'aimer."

"Ouais, c'est vrai," grommelle Yuri, rougissant lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il s'est laissé happer par ses souvenirs et a partagé plus de choses que d'habitude. "C'est un homme bien."

Sur ces paroles, ils se mettent à travailler silencieusement, côte à côte, et c'est un silence confortable. Yuri réalise qu'il n'est pas aussi embarrassé par ses confidences qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pourquoi Yuuri ne devrait-il pas savoir qu'il respecte et adore son grand-père ? Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret après tout. Et puis, c'est cool. De pouvoir le dire à quelqu'un. C'est comme si le passé - quand sa vie était simple et qu'un futur brillant l'attendait - était plus proche de lui désormais.

Il ne se rend compte que plus tard, bien plus tard, qu'il n'a recueilli aucune information sur Yuuri en retour.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je sais que beaucoup d'entre eux souhaiteraient plus d'interaction entre nos deux amoureux, mais le temps de Yuri est compté et je voulais vraiment développer sa relation avec Yuuri. C'est une des relations que je préfère dans l'anime, et quel sorte de monstre serais-je si je privais Yuri de la mère qu'il mérite si désespérément ?

 **Note de la traductrice :** Comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! **Drennae** , je suis contente que la longueur des chapitres ne te dérange pas, j'essaie de faire mon possible pour ne pas être trop longue ^^ **une inconnue13** , ah ne sois pas désolée, je suis déjà heureuse que tu aies laissé cette adorable review =) j'espère que la suite te plaira ! **dry1410** , je suis contente de t'aider à y voir plus clair, contente que tu aimes et plein de bisous !

J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment et à très bientôt pour la suite !


	17. Interlude

Interlude

Le Destin nous écrit une mélodie et les notes s'égrènent au sein d'une symphonie, à nous de choisir de la jouer.

* * *

Les héros d'amour et de glace ne sont pas particulièrement rares, et ce ne sont pas les seuls qui s'emploient à rendre le monde meilleur. Si l'on se place à plus grande échelle, de tels héros pourraient même être qualifiés de communs. Ils surgissent ici et là, choisis par des êtres extraordinaires qui détiennent les fils du destin, et leur offrent des dons merveilleux.

Certains s'épanouissent. D'autres non. Le Destin sème beaucoup de graines, et attend de voir quelles plantes vont pousser.

Mais ils sont toujours attirés par leurs compères, ces héros. Plus forts ensemble face à l'adversité. Des liens plus étroits que d'autres se créent. Parfois, ces liens sont de nature romantique, parfois le signe d'une puissante amitié. Quelques fois, ils donnent naissance à une rivalité qui fait vaciller les étoiles, mais peu importe la nature de ces liens, ces héros laissent toujours leur nom dans l'histoire.

Un nom associé à des choses grandioses. Ou des choses horribles. Du pareil au même, finalement. Personne ne choisit comment on se rappellera de lui après sa mort. Enterrée sous des siècles de propagande, Cléopâtre serre dans sa main tremblante un aspic au venin mortel.

Tous n'ont pas une si grande destinée qui les attend. Un grand démon à abattre, un obstacle insurmontable à franchir. Certains sont placés là où les gens ont besoin d'eux pour combattre de petits démons et corriger de petites incartades. Ils sont là pour défendre le bien. Pour apporter de l'espoir à ce monde.

Glace et amour. Ainsi va le monde.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'était un mini drabble que j'ai rédigé après avoir fini d'écrire cette fic. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais le travail a été super fatigant aujourd'hui et je voulais absolument poster quelque chose.

 **Note de la traductrice : ** Aw vous êtes tellement adorables ! **Razhensha Raven** , je suis totalement d'accord ! Je n'aimais pas trop Yuri au début, mais maintenant ça va mieux (Yuuri restera quand même mon personnage préféré je pense ^^) Ah et pour la perversion, je crois que je suis un cas plutôt désespéré de ce côté-là, donc ne t'en fais pas ! **Drennae** , c'est vrai que leur relation est vraiment adorable (je n'ai pas d'autres mots !) Et oui Viktor commence à s'intéresser de près à Yuuri, et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter ! **Heaven-Sama** , cette traduction sera terminée bien avant six mois, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis j'adore avoir vos réactions chapitre par chapitre, vous illuminez ma journée =) oh, et même si ça ne change pas de d'habitude (ce qui me flatte ^^) c'est vraiment super agréable à entendre ^^ **dry1410** , plein de bisous à toi ! J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira =) et **Woshi** , je suis d'accord, la relation Snowcap/Yuuri est vraiment plaisante à lire, et pour Yuri, il va bientôt jouer un rôle clef dans l'intrigue !

Donc merci à vous qui laissez tous ces gentils commentaires ou simplement lisez cette traduction, au prochain chapitre nous serons officiellement à la moitié de l'histoire ! Les choses vont bientôt s'accélérer, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (celui-là étant super court, je vais faire mon possible pour le poster rapidement =)


	18. J'aime ta manière de parler

J'aime ta manière de parler

S'ouvrir aux gens n'est pas forcément facile. Mais parfois vous aimeriez que ce soit un peu plus difficile.

* * *

Viktor fait courir ses mains sur les tuiles. Les tuiles ne sont pas chaudes à proprement parler, mais elles restent déjà plus tièdes que l'air froid de la nuit. Un peu de la chaleur émise par le soleil pendant la journée les a réchauffées, comme un chat qui s'y roulerait en boule, et la différence de température est agréable sous sa paume gantée.

"Ice evening."

Il lève la tête, les sourcils haussés de surprise. Il cligne des yeux d'un air stupide en voyant Éros. "... Je croyais que tu détestais mes jeux de mots," se hasarde-t-il, soupçonneux.

Éros hausse les épaules et s'assoit sur le toit à côté de lui, enserrant négligemment de son bras l'une de ses jambes relevées. "Elles commencent à me contaminer, j'imagine."

Un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire s'épanouit sur le visage de Viktor. "J'aimerais beaucoup te contaminer à autre chose."

Éros rit. "Je l'aurais parié. Comme une bactérie."

Viktor couvre la déception qu'il ressent de manière exagérément dramatique, se laissant tomber en arrière, une main se portant sur son front d'un air désespéré. "Ah ! A moi ! Un coup porté en plein cœur par mon amour à sens unique !"

Un autre rire, rempli d'affection, et Éros se penche d'un air joueur. "Lève-toi, idiot ou quelqu'un va vraiment penser que je t'ai tué."

Se redressant d'un coup comme un diable sort de sa boîte, Viktor cogne légèrement ses pieds contre la corniche à l'avant du toit. La gouttière émet un bruit sourd de protestation, qu'il ignore allègrement. Les lumières d'Hasetsu sont comme autant de petites étoiles dans la nuit, et s'il regarde d'une certaine manière, cette vue peut presque sembler romantique.

"Je pense que cette ville est mon endroit préféré," déclare quelqu'un. Viktor ne reconnaît qu'avec un temps de retard le son de sa propre voix.

"Moi aussi," murmure Éros. L'expression sur son visage se fait lointaine, et Viktor se demande pour la millième fois qui se cache derrière le masque couleur nuit. Est-il né à Hasetsu ? A-t-il voyagé à travers le monde ? Et si c'est le cas, quelqu'un l'a-t-il accompagné ?

Viktor est quasiment certain qu'Éros n'est pas marié. Il n'a jamais mentionné une épouse ou un mari, et il ne semble pas avoir besoin de rentrer à la maison à des moments précis. Mais qu'Éros ait quelqu'un est une autre histoire, et Viktor l'a plus d'une fois soupçonné d'avoir une petite amie, un petit ami. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il est l'homme le plus magnifique que Viktor n'ait jamais rencontré, sûr de lui, puissant, souple, rempli d'une grâce qui ensorcelle quiconque croise son chemin.

C'est un véritable trésor, une proie de choix, une que Viktor veut désespérément prendre dans ses filets, et il prie pour que le seul poisson qu'il désire soit encore libre dans l'océan.

"Tu as beaucoup voyagé ?" demande-t-il, pour se distraire et noyer ses pensées qui menacent de tourner au vinaigre.

Éros lui jette un regard méfiant, mais il hausse les épaules et répond d'une voix égale. "Un peu. Plus beaucoup dernièrement. J'ai parcouru le Japon, je suis allé en Europe une ou deux fois. J'ai fait mes études aux Etats-Unis."

"Aux Etats-Unis ?" C'est au tour de Viktor d'être surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'Éros partagerait ce genre de détails avec lui, lui d'habitude si réservé.

Éros acquiesce. "C'était plutôt pas mal. Je m'y suis fait quelques amis et j'ai beaucoup appris. Et puis, hé bien... J'ai acquis mes pouvoirs lors d'un de mes retours à la maison, et j'ai dû abandonner mes études. Je ne pouvais pas étudier et apprendre à m'en servir en même temps, tu vois ?"

Viktor grimace. "Ouais. Je sais ce que ça fait. Moi aussi j'ai dû arrêter, euh..." Il fait un geste vague de la main. Éros a été d'entrée de jeu on ne peut plus clair sur le fait que les détails de sa vie personnelle n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Autant Viktor serait plus qu'heureux de lui dévoiler sa véritable identité, autant la ligne séparant leur vie de super-héros de celles de leur vie privée est gravée dans le marbre. "J'ai dû arrêter. Faire une pause. Dans mon travail."

"Pas besoin d'être si vague," s'amuse Éros. "A moins que tu ne fasses vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour gagner ta vie, il n'y a quasiment aucune chance que je sache ton identité juste avec ça comme information."

"Ah. Ha, oui, tu as raison." Viktor grimace puis se reprend, faisant de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, tapotant ses doigts en rythme contre les tuiles.

Éros plisse les yeux. "... Tu n'es pas une star ou une célébrité, pas vrai ? Un acteur peut-être ?"

"Non !" s'exclame Viktor, peut-être un peu trop fort. "Non. Je ne suis pas acteur."

"... Huh." Éros a un petit sourire en coin. "Tu es pourtant assez dramatique."

Viktor soupire, et cherche frénétiquement dans sa tête comment changer le sujet de la conversation. "... Dis, tu as déjà été au temple près d'ici ?" demande-t-il soudainement. "Un... un de mes amis m'y a emmené l'autre jour. C'est vraiment joli, on devrait y aller un de ces soirs."

Éros lui jette un regard très étrange, puis il sourit à Viktor. "Oui," répond-il doucement. "On devrait. Ça me dit bien."

Ils restent comme ça, discutant de choses et d'autres, rien d'important, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de verre brisé ne fasse voler en éclats cette nuit paisible.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien !

 **Note de la traductrice :** Bon comme vous vous en doutez, il y avait des jeux de mots dans ce chapitre-là aussi ^^' J'ai dû malheureusement abandonner l'idée de traduire le premier 'Ice evening' au lieu de ' _Nice evening_ ' (= bonne soirée) le jeu de mots Ice/Nice reste intraduisible en français et je n'arrive pas à trouver d'équivalent... Parce que 'glaciale soirée' ne veut pas dire grand-chose n'est-ce pas ? T_T

J'ai ramé mais je suis finalement arrivée à trouver un équivalent pour le deuxième.

'" _They're growing on me, I guess_."' - "Elles commencent à me contaminer, j'imagine."

'" _I'd like to grow on you._ "' - "J'aimerais beaucoup te contaminer à autre chose."

' _Eros laughs. "I bet you would. Like a fungus._ "' - Éros rit. "Je l'aurais parié. Comme une bactérie."

Alors 'to grow on somebody/something' est une expression voulant dire s'habituer à quelque chose/apprécier quelque chose/quelqu'un petit à petit, à force de les côtoyer. Du coup Viktor en profite pour dire qu'il aimerait beaucoup qu'Éros avoue qu'il commence à l'apprécier aussi, mais Éros réplique avec un jeu de mots entre l'expression et le verbe 'grow' utilisé, qui tout seul veut dire planter/croître/grandir, et le compare à un _fungus_ , c'est-à-dire une sorte de champignon. J'espère que mon explication était claire ^^'

Merci beaucoup à toi, **Drennae** , je suis contente que tu l'aies apprécié ! J'avais trouvé ce chapitre tellement poétique et c'était vraiment plaisant à retranscrire =) Et tu as raison bien sûr, amour et glace, Éros et Snowcap, Viktor et Yuuri ! Aah, j'ai tellement hâte d'être au prochain chapitre ! C'est l'un de mes préférés ^^ Donc je vous dis à très bientôt !


	19. Mon héros

Mon héros

La vie n'a pas encore suffisamment maltraité Yuri.

* * *

Une foule, apparemment, n'est pas vraiment le lieu de cachette idéale lorsqu'un centre commercial se fait prendre en otage par quatre hommes équipés d'armes à feu et un fou mégalomane qui pense être le centre du monde. Viktor lui jette des regards méprisants qui se perdent dans la foule. On leur a ordonné très clairement de s'asseoir et de rester immobile pendant les négociations avec la police. Ce type porte un costard violet, franchement, qui le prendrait au sérieux ? On dirait un mauvais cosplay du Joker.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Viktor croise la route d'un super-vilain, et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. C'est cependant la première fois qu'il doit endurer cette rencontre sous son identité civile.

"Toi !" grogne un sous-fifre particulièrement zélé. "Baisse la tête. T'es con ou quoi ?"

Viktor ouvre de grands yeux, faussement effrayé, et lui rétorque en russe. "Tu sens mauvais, pire qu'une poubelle à ciel ouvert et ta cravate est hideuse."

L'homme cligne des yeux, puis regarde son boss, désarçonné. "Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je crois qu'il ne me comprend pas, il doit être allemand ou un truc du genre."

L'homme en costume violet s'avance pour le voir de plus près, puis ses sourcils se haussent démesurément. "Il n'est pas allemand, crétin ! Il est russe. C'est Viktor Nikiforov, il a gagné une médaille d'or pour..." L'homme s'interrompt, hésite, souffrant manifestement d'un trou de mémoire. "Pour un truc. Amène-le moi !"

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de protester, quelqu'un relève brutalement Viktor, le tirant par le col de son (très coûteux) manteau, puis le dépose tel un trophée aux pieds du super-vilain au goût vestimentaire pour le moins... particulier. Viktor tente de paraître intimidé. Ce n'est pas facile.

"Je parie," ronronne l'homme, "que la police payera une fortune pour rapatrier celui-là sain et sauf."

Et c'est comme ça que Viktor Nikiforov finit par se tenir au bord d'une fenêtre au cinquième étage, un pistolet plaqué contre le bas de son dos et les phares des voitures de police illuminant son visage.

Et soudain c'est beaucoup plus facile de prétendre avoir peur. Car même si Viktor est doté de pouvoirs surhumains, il ne peut pas voler. Il ne peut pas soigner une colonne vertébrale brisée ni un crâne fracassé. Si l'homme fait feu ou s'il tombe, il sera mort. Vraiment mort. Et sa glace ne pourra rien faire pour empêcher ça. Viktor veut fermer les yeux, pour bloquer le chaos autour de lui et la panique qui menace de l'envahir, mais il ne le fait pas. S'il ferme les yeux, il est voué à rater le moment crucial. L'opportunité de s'échapper qu'il sait venir et qu'il lui faut saisir.

* * *

Rien ne vient.

Les négociations sont horriblement longues. Les heures passent. Si Viktor ne le savait pas de première main, il serait depuis longtemps arrivé à la conclusion que la police est volontairement stupide, mais ce n'est... pas...

Des yeux sombres. Un masque couleur nuit. Une expression si furieuse qu'elle pourrait enflammer la glace.

Éros saute agilement du puits d'aération et s'avance vers eux tel un esprit vengeur, Yuri le suivant de près. Avant que le chef avec son flingue plaqué contre le dos de Viktor ne puisse ne serait-ce que menacer de tirer il est déjà à terre, le bras cassé, hurlant de douleur comme Éros se tient debout devant lui, une flèche argentée et enflammée déjà encochée.

Et il vise le criminel en plein cœur.

Viktor est ensuite distrait par Yuri, qui lui jette des regards furieux entre deux coups vicieux et coups de pieds sautés, achevant de neutraliser les hommes de main. Il y en avait deux avec leur chef, les autres sont en bas pour surveiller le reste des otages.

"Ces deux-là sont hors d'état de nuire," aboie Yuri. "Je vais m'occuper des autres. Toi, garde un œil sur - sur le civil !"

Le regard de Viktor se dirige à nouveau vers Éros et la flèche qu'il a tirée est fichée profondément dans le lino, à quelques centimètres seulement de l'oreille du super-vilain. Ce dernier s'est évanoui sous la frayeur. "Va," ordonne-t-il à Yuri, puis il jette un regard indigné à l'homme étendu sur le sol avant de tourner son regard perçant vers Viktor.

Yuri part rapidement, et Viktor est laissé seul en compagnie d'Éros et de trois gars inconscient. Pendant un long moment, où la tension est à couper au couteau, rien ne se passe.

"Merci," arrive finalement à dire Viktor, malgré tout un peu choqué par les récents événements. Ses genoux tremblent légèrement lorsqu'il se redresse et aussitôt Éros est à ses côtés. Des mains puissantes l'attrapent par les coudes, l'aidant à se tenir droit et le soutiennent habilement jusqu'à ce que son dos soit calé contre le mur le plus proche. Viktor a pourtant déjà récupéré de son moment de faiblesse, mais il ne souhaite pas du tout le faire remarquer.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" lui demande Éros, et il lève une de ses mains qui va effleurer l'ecchymose violette qui orne la mâchoire de Viktor. "Je suis vraiment désolé que nous ayons pris autant de temps. Nous devions être extrêmement prudent."

"Je vais bien." Les doigts d'Éros sont agréablement chauds contre sa joue et Viktor s'abandonne inconsciemment à cette caresse. "Et je suis vraiment très, très reconnaissant."

Éros s'immobilise soudainement, puis il a un faible sourire en coin. "La plupart des gens viennent à Hasetsu pour passer de bonnes vacances," murmure-t-il. "Désolé que les tiennes ne se soient pas passées exactement comme prévu."

"Oh, je ne sais pas," réplique naturellement Viktor. "J'aurais pu avoir pire. Un héros incroyablement magnifique est venu à mon secours. Et puis il vient de me plaquer contre un mur aussi, et je ne suis pas exactement contre."

Éros cligne des yeux d'un air surpris, comme s'il vient tout juste de se rendre compte d'à quel point ils sont proches l'un de l'autre. Puis il rougit légèrement. Mais il ne recule pas. "Vraiment ?" Sa voix est soigneusement contrôlée. "Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour le récompenser de t'avoir sauvé la vie ?"

Un petit frisson électrise Viktor et il prend son courage à deux mains. Glissant une main derrière la nuque d'Éros, il penche légèrement la tête en avant.

"Comme ça," chuchote-t-il tout contre les lèvres de l'autre. Puis il s'avance, réduit l'espace entre eux et embrasse son héros passionnément.

Éros hésite moins d'une seconde. Il lui rend ensuite son baiser, férocement, ses mains se plaquant contre le mur de chaque côté de la tête de Viktor, approfondissant le baiser. Et c'est bon - meilleur que tout ce que Viktor pouvait imaginer, intense, exigeant, parfait. Ses jambes lui paraissent si faibles, mais il ne sait pas trop parce que de toute façon Éros le porte quasiment. Puis il lui agrippe les cheveux et Viktor gémit de plaisir.

"Aw, dégueu ! Fais ça lorsque tu auras pris ta retraite !"

Ils sursautent et se séparent à la hâte, Viktor trébuchant quelque peu et peinant à retrouver son équilibre. Il peut sentir la chaleur sur ses joues et devine qu'Éros doit être aussi écarlate que lui, parce que la peau du bas de sa nuque jusqu'au col de son costume est toute rosie. Viktor donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir jusqu'où le rougissement s'étend.

Yuri se tient dans le hall paraissant à la fois dégoûté et horrifié. Il les pointe du doigt d'un air accusateur. "Ne me regardez pas ! Ne respirez même pas à côté de moi ! Si faire des trucs obscènes en public est contagieux, je ne veux surtout pas être contaminé !"

Puis il marche jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte, et crie d'un air menaçant à la police et les journalistes rassemblés en contrebas. "Rentrez chez vous !" Sa voix est étonnamment forte pour un garçon de cette stature. "Y'a rien à voir ici !"

Il se retourne vers eux tandis que les caméras commencent à l'inonder de flashs et marche d'un pas colérique vers la sortie. "Allez Éros. Ils ne partiront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas obtenu quelques réponses, donc si tu pouvais enlever tes sales pattes de ce citoyen d'âge senior, on nous attend."

Éros, encore très rouge, le suit et Viktor pense entendre quelque chose à propos de la nécessité d'être poli quand des civils sont présents mais c'est aussitôt noyé par Yuri qui l'accuse bruyamment d'être hypocrite. Puis ils sont partis.

Viktor se sent tout étourdi. Il a de quoi. Après tout, il vient juste de passer quelques instants extrêmement plaisants à se faire embrasser de manière très passionnée par Éros lui-même.

Oh, Seigneur. Il se racle la gorge, titube. Il devra voir avec Yuri pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas un rêve et que tout ça est bien réel, mais à présent il s'inquiète davantage de la possibilité qu'il puisse s'envoler. Ses pieds ne semblent plus toucher le sol tandis qu'il sort de l'immeuble, évitant la police et les paparazzi avec l'aisance que confère l'habitude. Il marche sur des nuages durant tout le chemin du retour à l'auberge.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !

 **Note de la traductrice :** Bon, ce chapitre n'était pas censé être posté aussi vite, mais vos reviews étaient tellement adorables, et vu que je pars 3 jours dans un environnement sans Internet, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça ! **Drennae** j'espère que ça te plaira, et oui tu avais correctement deviné, il y avait bien de la baston dans ce chapitre (mais pas que ^^) merci beaucoup pour ta review ! **Razhensha Raven** haha je ne suis pas un monstre voyons je ménage le suspense =p et je suis totalement d'accord avec cette invention ^^ que donnent les autres pairings dans ce cas, je suis curieuse... ? J'espère que ta passion s'enflammera pour ce chapitre-ci ! **Woshi** , tu n'as pas eu à attendre longtemps finalement =) et tu as la réponse pour une de tes questions ! J'aime beaucoup lire vos interrogations sur ce qui va se passer ensuite, c'est super intéressant ! Je suis contente que tu aimes l'univers (j'en suis tombée amoureuse aussi !) **Heaven-Sama** , je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié, et effectivement même Éros s'y met aux jeux de mots maintenant ! et les pauvres traducteurs alors ^^ ? J'espère que ce chapitre comble tes attentes !

Bon je l'ai posté en vitesse pour ne pas être trop sadique, du coup des fautes ont sûrement dû se glisser ici et là, je le relirai à mon retour pour corriger les éventuelles erreurs ! Alors ce chapitre ? Il est tout simplement génial non ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions !

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent (mettent en follow/favori, commentent !) cette traduction, d'ailleurs j'ai récemment parlé à l'auteur et elle est super contente que sa fanfiction ait du succès sur le fandom français, elle vous dit à tous un grand merci ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (préparez-vous psychologiquement à un cliffhanger d'ailleurs... je n'en dis pas plus =p)


	20. Même les meilleurs plans ont des failles

Même les meilleurs plans ont des failles

Vous devez être chanceux toute votre vie. Le reste du monde n'a besoin de l'être qu'une fois.

* * *

Yuuri a du mal à arriver à bon port, tellement il est perturbé par ce qui s'est passé. Il se change dans une ruelle et remarque de manière distraite que sa manche est déchirée là où une balle l'a effleuré. Et puis il a sûrement dû marcher, parce que soudain le voilà de retour dans sa chambre. Il ferme la porte à clef, et pendant un instant il se tient juste là, les bras ballants, comme un nuage errant dans le ciel.

Ah oui. C'est vrai. Le costume. Il faut le recoudre. Il sort l'ensemble en Lycra de son sac et localise la petite déchirure.

Il a embrassé Viktor Nikiforov.

De quoi a-t-il besoin déjà ? D'une aiguille. Et du fil. Il s'assoit sur le lit et met la manche à l'envers, étirant le tissu dans ses mains.

Il a embrassé Viktor Nikiforov...

Coudre de petits points, serrés, pour qu'ils ne se défassent pas quand il le remettra.

L'univers est à la fois magnifiquement et inexplicablement chaotique. Un papillon s'envole au Texas et l'Egypte est frappée par un ouragan sans précédent. Ces deux événements n'ont absolument rien à voir à première vue, mais cette coïncidence - le seul fait que _quelque chose_ se passe - prouve la nature aléatoire de la chance et du hasard. Aucun plan, rêve, aucune stratégie ne peut lutter contre la chance toute bête, un hasard inévitable et implacable.

Depuis que sa sœur a mis du chewing-gum dans le trou de serrure quand elle avait six ans, il faut parfois s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de verrouiller correctement la porte. Yuuri vérifie toujours d'habitude, mais dans la béatitude qui s'est emparé de lui suite au baiser avec Viktor, ça lui sort de l'esprit. Aussi quand Yuri entre en trombe pour demander quand le dîner sera servi, la porte s'ouvre en grand du premier coup.

Et il y a Yuuri, perché au bord du lit, qui tient entre ses mains un morceau de tissu froissé, une aiguille et du fil. Mais cela ne le rend pas suspect pour autant, pas vrai ? Du Lycra roulé en boule et froissé ne veut rien dire de spécial. Yuuri essaie très soigneusement de ne pas paniquer.

"Yuri," le salue-t-il, un peu tendu malgré tout. "Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?"

Le garçon se tient sur le seuil, blanc comme un linge, et le regarde comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Il ne répond pas.

"... Yuri ?"

Yuri ouvre la bouche. La referme. Ouvre la bouche de nouveau. Prend une grande inspiration.

Il entre lentement dans la chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui.

Et Yuuri commence à se sentir vraiment nerveux. Il jette un coup d'œil au tissu dans ses mains, mais il ne voit pas ce qu'il y a de choquant là-dedans. "Yuri, je ne sais pas ce que -"

"Ton visage," glapit Yuri et le silence dans la pièce devient soudain assourdissant.

Lentement, très lentement, Yuuri touche son visage du bout des doigts. Il espère de tout cœur, prie pour que ses mains rencontrent ses lunettes. Sauf que non.

A la place, il effleure son masque qu'il a oublié d'enlever.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : ** Un chapitre très court aujourd'hui, mais ça vaut le coup non ?

Ah aussi, j'ai effectivement peut-être rendu Yuuri plus idiot qu'il n'est censé l'être pour pouvoir garder secrètes leurs véritables identités. Après tout, sinon il aurait découvert la vérité genre à la MINUTE où Viktor et Snowcap se montrent dans la même journée, ça aurait été moins marrant pas vrai ?

 **Note de la traductrice :** Aah, ce cliffhanger, il m'avait traumatisée, je m'en rappelle ! Qu'en est-il pour vous ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions ! (d'ailleurs **Woshi** , tu avais totalement raison, effectivement Yurio va se retrouver dans une situation assez précaire à partir de maintenant ^^)

En tout cas, merci mille fois pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait chaud au cœur =) **Drennae** , mercii pour ta review, et oui je suis extrêmement faible face à des baisers dans ce genre-là *bave* j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! **Raph1978** , aw merci, ça me touche, et tu as totalement raison, c'était bien un oubli de ma part ^^' je l'ai corrigé grâce à toi, j'espère que tu continueras à lire mes traductions ! **dry1410** , ah je suis contente que ça te plaise, et merci c'est vrai que j'ai un peu ramé pour le dernier jeu de mots ^^' Yep, Yuuri et Éros commencent à se mélanger petit à petit ! Plein de bisous ! **Heaven-sama** je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir insufflé un peu de bonne humeur, j'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Merci à toi ! **LalaSparrow** merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Et je suis d'accord, méchant Yuri, laisse-nous en profiter encore un peu ! J'espère que la suite te plaît =) et **Razensha Raven** pour finir, wow, quelle fougue ! J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue ^^' et je suis totalement d'accord ! d'ailleurs, j'ai pas arrêté de rire en la lisant, elle est vraiment épique, j'en redemande ! Plein de bisous à toi, la suite arrive dans pas longtemps !

Merci à vous tous qui lisez cette traduction, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Suspense, suspense...


	21. La confiance n'est pas un vain mot

La confiance n'est pas un vain mot

Ou quand Yuri Plisetsky découvre enfin tout ce que le lecteur sait déjà, et il déteste ça.

* * *

"Je peux tout expliquer !"

Yuri fait volte-face et se tourne vers la porte, ses yeux encore écarquillés sous la surprise et la tête lui tourne. Est-ce qu'il fait une attaque ? Ou une congestion cérébrale.

"Je peux - Ce n'est pas ce que tu -"

"Ta gueule," s'écrie-t-il et il masse ses tempes douloureuses. Putain. Mais c'est quoi ce délire. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que -

Et puis les pièces du puzzle se mettent doucement en place. Des disparitions propices, le sang-froid de Yuuri dans des situations dangereuses, tous ces petits indices semés ici et là. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu passer à côté ? Comment a-t-il pu être...

Mais il arrête aussitôt d'y réfléchir lorsqu'il aperçoit le grand poster en couleurs accroché sur la porte. C'est Viktor, dans un costume de patinage chatoyant, de jolis reflets scintillant dans ses longs cheveux argentés tandis qu'il glisse sur la glace. Oh merde. Putain. C'est n'importe quoi, un vrai foutoir, un bordel monstre et ces deux-là n'en ont pas la moindre idée.

"Il - Tu -" Yuri porte une main à son visage et laisse échapper un son étranglé. "Et tu es lui ! Et tu - avec Viktor -"

"Yuri," la voix qui s'élève derrière lui est faible et suppliante. "S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, ne dis rien à personne. Si les gens le, découvrent..."

Yuri se retourne lentement, mais ferme les yeux lorsqu'il se retrouve confronté au visage éperdu de Yuuri. Il n'arrive pas à le regarder en face. "Tais-toi juste," gronde-t-il, se pinçant l'arête du nez d'agacement et il souhaite plus que tout être tout simplement parti acheter des ramen au combini du coin. Il a assez de secrets comme ça sans ajouter celui-là à la pile.

Il inspire profondément puis ouvre les yeux. "Tu as embrassé Viktor."

Yuuri rougit aussitôt. Et c'est à son tour d'éviter son regard. "Tu, hum. Tu es déjà au courant ?"

"Il y avait plein de journalistes juste en-dessous de là où vous vous êtes bécoté. Ce n'est pas vraiment secret-défense." Même si Yuri n'a pas eu besoin d'attendre que les informations soient relayées pour le savoir.

Ils se regardent un moment dans le blanc des yeux, un silence pesant les oppressant.

Yuuri ouvre finalement la bouche."Je suis tellement -"

"N'ajoute pas. Un mot. De plus." Yuri le pointe d'un doigt tremblant. Lui. Yuuri. Ce putain d'Éros. "C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Tu ne sais même pas - Je ne peux pas en parler. Tu dois lui dire."

"Non !" Yuuri semble terrifié rien qu'à l'idée. "Seigneur, Yuri, non, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! Il serait si -" Sa respiration est hachée et Yuri se rend compte avec une horreur grandissante qu'il est au bord des larmes. "Il serait si déçu."

Yuri se rappelle de ses discussions avec Viktor au sujet du jeune homme japonais qui ne parle pas beaucoup et qui travaille à l'auberge de ses parents. Il se rappelle de l'admiration de Viktor, de son respect, de sa curiosité brûlante. De sa détresse à l'idée qu'il n'arrive jamais vraiment à lui parler lorsqu'il est en civil, que Yuuri semble toujours l'éviter.

"Crois-moi," dit-il, les mâchoires serrées sous la frustration qui le gagne, "Ce ne sera pas le cas."

"Il pense que je suis un idiot maladroit."

"Tu es un idiot maladroit."

"Je sais mais -"

"Juste," l'interrompt Yuri. "Parle-lui. Dis-lui la vérité."

Yuuri secoue vivement la tête, et baisse les yeux. Il tremble comme une feuille. Yuri essaie très fort de résister à l'envie d'hurler. Il n'y parvient que de justesse.

"S'il te plaît," répète Yuuri, la voix faible et chevrotante. "Je t'en prie, garde le secret. Je t'en supplie."

Yuri émet un autre son étranglé qui lui arrache la gorge comme du verre brisé. Et pendant un instant, il considère sérieusement l'option de traîner Yuuri dans les escaliers et de le jeter aux pieds de Viktor son masque sur le visage, mais il arrive à refréner cette pulsion.

"... D'accord."

Yuuri relève brusquement la tête, et les larmes qui dégoulinent sur ses joues sont une claque pour Yuri. "Vraiment ?"

"Ouais. Je m'en fous. C'est pas mon problème de toute manière."

"Merci !" Yuuri bondit sur ses pieds et pendant une seconde Yuri craint qu'il ne lui fasse un câlin, mais le Japonais semble remarquer sa réticence et se retient. "Merci. Je suis vraiment - je ne te remercierai jamais assez Yuri, je -"

Yuri lève les mains d'un air défensif comme s'il pouvait physiquement stopper ce déferlement de gratitude. "Tais-toi ! La ferme, je m'en fous, okay ? Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui n'est jamais arrivé." Il tourne les talons et ouvre la porte violemment, désespéré de trouver une porte de sortie.

"Yuri ?"

Il s'immobilise sur le seuil, jetant un regard méfiant par-dessus son épaule.

"Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Un vrai ami."

La réponse de Yuri est inintelligible, même lui n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire. Il s'engouffre dans le couloir et claque la porte derrière lui, puis s'y adosse histoire d'être sûr qu'elle est bien fermée cette fois. Il reste comme ça un moment, fixant sans le voir le mur en face de lui.

Donc. Résumons la situation. Yuuri a la béguin pour Viktor, mais Viktor est Snowcap. Et Snowcap a le béguin pour Éros, mais Éros est Yuuri. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en sont rendus compte. Sauf Yuri. Yuri sait tout. Et il a promis de garder le secret aux deux.

... Putain.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oh mon Dieu. Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires ! Vos réactions et votre enthousiasme étaient exactement ce que j'espérais.

 **Note de la traductrice :** On a dépassé la barre des 60 reviews ! Vous êtes incroyables, merci, vraiment ! Et oui, **Drennae** , un baiser de Viktor peut troubler même les meilleurs ! Ah, **Heaven-Sama** , courage, tu peux sortir de ton hibernation maintenant, le nouveau chapitre est là =) **SunWings** et **BluElectre** , effectivement Yuuri n'est pas très doué sur ce coup-là mais bon, ça rend les choses encore plus intéressantes ! (même si Yuri n'a pas fini d'en baver !) et **Woshi** aah je suis contente que ce baiser t'ait plu (on l'attendait tous !) et oui pour Yuri, 27 ans c'est vieux... où va le monde... T_T à bientôt pour la suite !

Merci pour de me faire partager vos réactions, ça me colle un grand sourire à chaque fois (oui je me répète mais c'est vrai, j'y peux rien !)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à bientôt pour le prochain !


	22. Yuuri on Ice

Yuuri on Ice

Parfois un garçon-chat génétiquement modifié se doit de faire ce qu'on attend de lui.

* * *

Lorsque Viktor arrive au pied des escaliers, Yuri est déjà affalé sur l'une des tables basses du salon. Ses cheveux sont tirés en arrière, un élastique aux motifs léopard empêchant les mèches rebelles de retomber devant ses yeux. Il tape furieusement sur les touches de son téléphone, et c'est impossible de savoir, avec Yuri, s'il envoie un sms à un ami ou à un ennemi qu'il désire ardemment trucider.

Et ce n'est que parce que le portable de Viktor ne vibre pas qu'il sait que ce ne sont pas les deux hypothèses à la fois qui sont vérifiées.

"Bonjour, Yuri !"

Il n'a qu'un grognement en réponse, ce qui est plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais reste moins que ce qu'il espérait.

"Tu n'as même pas un mot gentil pour ton père qui t'aime et te nourrit et -"

"Tu n'es pas mon père."

"Tu es si méchant avec moi !" Viktor s'écroule en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table. "Je vais te mettre à l'adoption."

"J'aimerais tellement."

Viktor reprend son sérieux, et s'assoit plus correctement, le dos droit. "Ecoute Yuri, à propos de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour..."

"Si je voulais en parler tu le saurais. C'est-à-dire quand les cochons sauront voler. Attends... c'est pas déjà le cas ?"

"Ce serait sain d'en discuter, puisque -"

"J'en ai rien à foutre dans quelle gorge tu enfonces ta langue d'homme préhistorique."

Viktor soupire et laisse sa tête retomber contre la table avec un bruit sourd. Avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert avec Yuri est à peu près aussi facile qu'enlever une carie à un crocodile et presque aussi dangereux. "Si je t'achète un cornet de glace, est-ce que tu me parleras de ce que tu ressens ?"

"J'ai plus cinq ans. Tu ne peux pas m'acheter avec un putain de cornet de glace."

Un autre soupir, plus prononcé cette fois. Ils tombent dans un silence inconfortable.

"Tu devrais aller patiner aujourd'hui."

Et ça sort de nulle part, donc Viktor cligne des yeux telle une chouette pendant quelques secondes avant de lever la tête. "Pourquoi ?"

"Ça fait presque une semaine que t'y es pas allé, tu vas te rouiller à force."

Viktor sourit, plein d'espoir. "Tu t'inquiètes pour ma carrière, hm ? Que je perde mon avantage sur le marché ?"

Yuri se hérisse visiblement. "Va te faire foutre ! J'ai juste pas envie que t'oublies ta seule compétence à peu près potable. Si tu te rends compte que t'es beaucoup trop âgé pour tout ce truc de super-héros et que tu te retrouves soudainement au chômage, je te préviens, je ne paye pas un centime pour te placer en maison de retraite."

"Ah, Yuri, si cruel envers ton vieux père -"

* * *

Les cinq minutes suivantes sont floues, puis Viktor se retrouve jeté dehors avec son sac de sport et ses patins dans les bras. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et voit impuissant la porte se refermer en claquant violemment. Il lui semble entendre des injures pour le moins imaginatives de l'autre côté.

"Langage !"

Les insultes cessent et bientôt le bruit de pas rageurs s'estompe. Yuri l'a complètement abandonné.

Viktor contemple d'un air pensif le sac dans ses bras et considère un instant l'option de rentrer, mais Yuri a raison. Il a été tellement accaparé par son interprétation de Snowcap et de demoiselle en détresse qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à Viktor Nikiforov dernièrement. Peut-être que ce serait le bon moment de retourner sur la glace.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour aller à l'Ice Castle d'Hasetsu et il profite de sa promenade. C'est agréable de marcher lorsque le soleil réchauffe l'air qui reste toujours un peu froid mais le vent près de l'océan est frais et vivifiant. Quelques personnes saluent Viktor. D'autres s'arrêtent même le temps d'échanger quelques mots, ce qui ne gêne pas Viktor le moins du monde. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il est particulièrement pressé.

Quand il arrive à la patinoire la matinée n'est pas encore très avancée et il s'étire sous le soleil avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. La patinoire n'est pas encore ouverte, mais la jeune femme qui y travaille est généralement très accommodante avec les horaires.

Elle le salue d'un sourire et lui explique que la patinoire sera fermée aujourd'hui. Un problème technique avec les lumières qui normalement constituerait un défaut de sécurité, mais il est libre de venir patiner à ses risques et périls en tant que client occasionnel. Elle ne lui fera pas payer l'entrée bien sûr. Viktor accepte facilement. Une patinoire dans la pénombre n'est rien face aux coups de feu de cambrioleurs en terme de dangerosité, pas vrai ?

Avant même de mettre ses patins Viktor se rend compte qu'il n'est pas seul. Il peut entendre le glissement de lames sur la glace et cela l'irrite silencieusement de ne pas pouvoir être tranquille. Il accorde à peine un regard à l'autre patineur, finit de faire ses lacets et s'élance.

Il se sent aussitôt plus à l'aise. C'est comme être au fond d'une piscine, là où la gravité n'a plus de prise et un nœud qu'il ne savait pas avoir se défait dans sa poitrine. L'homme de l'autre côté de la patinoire a mis de la musique, quelque chose de doux et mélancolique, et Viktor ferme les yeux tandis qu'il se laisse submerger par le morceau.

Les minutes défilent. Viktor s'échauffe, s'essaie à quelques sauts et pirouettes. L'autre l'ignore toujours, mais Viktor se retrouve progressivement subjugué par la manière dont il évolue sur la glace. Ses mouvements font corps avec la musique, il bouge en rythme et sa performance lui dit vaguement quelque chose. Il ne peut s'empêcher de noter les quelques erreurs techniques ici et là, mais cet individu n'en reste pas moins un professionnel. Intrigué malgré lui, Viktor s'approche. Il se trouve au milieu de la patinoire lorsque l'autre effectue magistralement un quadruple salchow presque parfait.

Et les patins de Viktor crissent sur la glace tandis qu'il s'immobilise brusquement. Ce programme ne lui est pas seulement familier, non c'est...

C'est le sien.

Puis les mouvements du patineur l'entraînent dans une élégante pirouette et soudain Yuuri Katsuki lui fait face, et se paralyse, les yeux écarquillés, lorsqu'il aperçoit Viktor à 6 mètres de lui à peine.

Ils restent plantés là comme des statues pendant une éternité, leur respiration visible dans l'air froid de la patinoire. Puis Viktor se décide à briser le silence. "Je... ne savais pas que tu patinais."

Yuuri ne semble pas savoir quoi faire de ses mains. "Je ne patine pas. Enfin, je veux dire, je patinais. J'ai hum, arrêté. Je ne patine plus." Il croise le regard de Viktor et rougit instantanément. "Je suis désolé, tu dois probablement vouloir la patinoire pour toi tout seul. Je vais par -"

"Non," le contredit aussitôt Viktor, levant la main comme s'il pouvait arrêter Yuuri à 6 mètres de distance. "Ça ne me dérange pas. En fait, pour tout te dire, j'admirais la manière dont tu interprétais le programme."

Le rougissement s'intensifie. "Je sais que je n'y arrive pas très bien. Je te prie de m'excuser si ça t'a offensé, ce n'était pas le but."

"Mais pas du tout," répond Viktor, et il le pense sincèrement. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. "C'était délicieusement modeste. Qui est ton coach ?"

"Je n'en ai pas," dit Yuuri. "Enfin, je n'en ai plus. J'ai arrêté il y a plusieurs années."

"Une perte déplorable pour le monde du patinage artistique de compétition."

"Pas vraiment..."

Viktor a un pincement au cœur, et il sait que s'il ne devait pas endosser le costume de Snowcap, il traînerait Yuuri à grands coups de pied dans le monde du patinage de compétition et ferait de lui le meilleur. Il y a tellement de potentiel en lui, dans sa manière de bouger, de se tenir, de faire corps avec la musique. Mais il ne serait qu'un hypocrite s'il lui proposait ça maintenant.

"Hé bien," finit-il par dire, "Je suis sûr que tu avais tes raisons."

Ils se perdent dans leurs pensées tous les deux. Puis, Yuuri déclare subitement. "Je peux changer la musique, si tu veux. Un morceau un peu plus rapide, plus de ton niveau ?"

Viktor fait non de la tête. "Absolument pas. J'aime vraiment cette musique. Ça pourrait être encore un peu plus travaillé mais la mélodie est magnifique. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?"

Yuuri hausse les épaules, un peu embarrassé. "Elle n'a pas vraiment de nom... ? Une élève me l'a écrite à l'université mais je n'ai jamais vraiment chorégraphié un programme en entier dessus."

"Je la trouve superbe."

L'autre vacille un peu sur ses patins à ces mots et Viktor s'approche pour l'aider à rétablir son équilibre. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

"Oui," couine-t-il. "Je vais bien. Désolé."

Viktor rit. "Tu vas devoir arrêter de t'excuser ou je vais penser que tu as vraiment fait quelque chose de mal qui mérite de dire désolé. A part bien sûr interrompre cette magnifique et parfaite performance sur la glace juste pour discuter un peu avec moi."

Et sa réplique a le mérite de faire rire Yuuri, qui couvre sa bouche de ses mains et paraît à la fois amusé et surpris. Et c'est en soi une petite victoire qui fait frissonner Viktor. "Je serais plutôt gêné de patiner devant toi pour être honnête."

Viktor lui indique d'un signe de tête les gradins. "Faisons une pause et buvons un peu d'eau dans ce cas," suggère-t-il. "Je suis assoiffé."

Yuuri acquiesce et Viktor remplit des verres en plastique avec la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait mise dans sa glacière. Ils s'adossent à la rambarde, verres à la main, et boivent leur eau côte à côte.

"Si ça ne te dérange pas de répondre," dit lentement Yuuri après un long silence étonnamment très confortable, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu as placé un quadruple saut au début du programme ? D'habitude tu préfères les garder pour la fin."

Viktor lui répond volontiers. "C'était l'idée de Yakov," explique-t-il. "Un truc à propos de sécuriser des points avant de... " Il fronce les sourcils, puis : "Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du reste. Il parlait beaucoup mais je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié." Quand il croise le regard de Yuuri, il a tout juste le temps de voir un sourcil se hausser avant que Yuuri ne reprenne son expression neutre. "Quoi ?" demande-t-il.

"Hé bien. Je veux dire, combien tu payais ton entraîneur ? Et puis c'est un expert, non, il sait de quoi il parle et toi tu ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié ?"

Viktor a un reniflement amusé. "Si j'écoutais tout ce que me disait cet homme je serais depuis longtemps devenu une vraie boule de nerfs qui ne tiendrait que grâce à la caféine et prendrait beaucoup trop à cœur ce que les gens pensent."

"Un patineur professionnel en somme ?"

"Exactement." Ils rient en chœur.

Au dessus de leurs têtes, l'on peut voir brièvement une queue blanche et féline disparaître par le vasistas.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Wow, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais prévu ! Oups. Enfin, ne vous habituez pas à ce format-là, hein ! Dès demain, on retrouvera nos mini-chapitres plein de suspense !

Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'en reçois autant pour un seul chapitre et j'en suis absolument ravie !

 **Note de la traductrice : ** La minute traduction : en fait j'ai préféré (une fois n'est pas coutume) garder la traduction littérale pour ' _Somebody would've told you about the flying pigs_ ' (Quand les cochons sauront voler) car l'auteur fait ici une référence entre l'expression (Quand les poules auront des dents en VF, c'est-à-dire pour exprimer quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais) et notre très cher Yuuri (puisque Yurio adore l'appeler cochon ou porcelet - _pig_ ). Voilà !

Mercii pour vos reviews ! Et oui **Woshi** , tu as été la première à deviner que Yuri découvrirait tout en premier ^^ Ah et Yuri n'a malheureusement pas le choix, il sera forcé d'être un entremetteur parce que sinon, la relation de ces deux-là n'avancerait jamais ! Bonne continuation à toi =) **Heaven-sama** , moi aussi Yuuri me fait de la peine à être aussi peu sûr de lui (j'ai juste envie de lui faire un gros câlin !) j'espère que la suite te plaît ! Merci à toi **Drennae** et c'est sûr que Yuri est dans de beaux draps ^^' Mais bon, on croise les doigts pour qu'il ouvre les yeux à Viktor et Yuuri, parce que le Viktuuri triomphera de toutes les épreuves !

Ahem, merci à vous d'avoir lu, et à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	23. Abricotiers

Abricotiers

Yuri Plisetsky n'est pas assez payé. Il n'est pas payé du tout en fait.

* * *

Et juste comme ça, ils installent une routine. Une fois par semaine, sans faute, combattre le crime est remis entre les griffes compétentes de Polecat tandis que Yuuri et Viktor s'élancent sur la glace. C'est comme dans un conte de fées, une intrigue romancée, et chaque mercredi matin Yuuri Katsuki se retrouve à jouer le rôle de Cendrillon.

Yuri Plisetsky, de l'autre côté, vit un enfer.

"Yuri, c'est un patineur si talentueux ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a arrêté ?"

"Yuri, tu crois qu'il patine avec moi seulement parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre de disponible ?"

"Yuri, tu penses qu'Éros regrette de m'avoir embrassé ?"

"Yuri, tu penses que Viktor regrette de m'avoir embrassé ?"

"Yuri, est-ce qu'il -"

"Yuri, est-ce que tu -"

"Yuri -"

"Yuri -"

C'est pire qu'un idiot en stéréo.

"Yuri, où est-ce que tu vas ?"

"DEHORS !"

La porte de l'auberge claque derrière lui si fort que le chambranle en tremble.

Pendant ses premières heures de pseudo-liberté, il marche d'un pas rageur dans les rues désertes, son casque sur les oreilles et ses yeux fixant le trottoir. Ce sont des adultes, bordel, pense-t-il amèrement, fronçant les sourcils à ses innocentes chaussures. Ils sont supposés se débrouiller avec leurs problèmes romantiques dégoûtants, pas se reposer sur un enfant encore mineur. Il n'a même pas le droit de se saouler pour oublier que les deux seules personnes dont il tolère à peu près la présence n'arriveraient même pas à savoir où ils sont avec une carte, un compas et des instructions on ne peut plus détaillées.

Il ralentit légèrement ses pas lorsqu'il se rend compte que lui-même n'avait pas découvert l'identité d'Éros jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait la preuve flagrante devant les yeux. Mais c'est différent, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était ostensiblement amoureux lui. Ils devraient s'en rendre compte juste en s'échangeant... un regard ou par les battements de leur cœur ou un autre truc immonde à l'eau de rose dans ce genre-là. Ça devrait être évident, bon sang !

Un cri tire Yuri de sa rêverie et il sprinte instinctivement vers la source du bruit. Il n'y a pas eu de coup de feu. Ce serait un type avec un couteau adelors ? Ou un flingue avec un silencieux peut-être -

Il tourne au coin de la rue. Pas de flingues ni de couteaux. Ce n'est qu'une petite fille, âgée de six ans tout au plus, assise sous un arbre, fronçant les sourcils en direction des branches. Yuri regarde autour lui pour essayer de déterminer la cause de sa détresse et faillit faire demi-tour lorsqu'il repère le petit chat blanc qui s'agrippe à une branche au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Mais bien sûr. Un grand classique.

"Hé," l'interpelle-t-il, tapotant son épaule. Elle fait volte-face et le fixe, les yeux humides mais méfiants. "C'est ton chat ?"

"Oui. Et ?" Bien. Génial.

Yuri ne s'emmerde pas à se changer. Yuri Plisetsky n'est peut-être pas capable de combattre le crime mais les capacités de Polecat seraient beaucoup trop exagérées pour cette situation. Donc il monte agilement dans l'arbre, ses griffes perçant l'extrémité de ses gants noirs pour assurer sa prise sur l'écorce. Cela ne lui prend que deux minutes pour atteindre la hauteur du chat.

"Ne lui fais pas peur !" lui ordonne la petite fille d'en bas et Yuri grince des dents en réponse.

Le petit animal est paralysé, tremblant légèrement alors qu'il s'agrippe à la branche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand Yuri s'approche plus près cependant, son attitude change. Le chat desserre sa prise, s'assoit et penche la tête d'un air interrogateur.

"Bon chat," dit sèchement Yuri. "Tu sais ce que je suis, pas vrai ?" Yuri l'attrape et le chat ronronne contre sa poitrine. Il ne s'arrête de ronronner que lorsque Yuri relâche la branche coincée entre ses genoux, effectuant gracieusement un salto avant avant de retomber agilement sur ses pieds.

"Tiens," dit-il à la petite fille et il dépose le chat dans ses mains tendues.

Elle le récupère brusquement, serrant l'animal contre sa poitrine et vérifiant précautionneusement l'état de l'animal. "Elle n'est pas blessée, hein ? Tu vas avoir tellement de problèmes si elle est blessée !"

"Elle n'est pas blessée," lui confirme Yuri, levant les yeux au ciel.

La petite fille semble finalement se détendre. Elle enlève quelques feuilles de sa robe - elle a clairement essayé elle-même de grimper sur l'arbre avant qu'il n'arrive. "Bien. Dans ce cas, merci Polecat."

"Pas la peine de me remercier," répond Yuri machinalement, puis il réalise ce qu'il vient d'entendre et s'étrangle presque. "P - Quoi ?"

La petite fille tapote ses cheveux.

Yuri lève aussitôt la main pour tâter le haut de son crâne. Sauter de la branche a dû déloger son casque, parce que sa capuche mal mise dévoile une oreille blanche et féline. Il la remet vivement en place, s'assurant au passage que la rue est bien toujours déserte. "Même si tu le dis aux autres," gronde-t-il, "Personne ne te croira."

La petite fille hausse les épaules et place précautionneusement le chat dans son sac. Chat qui dévore Yuri d'un regard curieux. "Je ne vais pas le dire," lui assure-t-elle. "De toute façon, Anzu aussi est particulière. Elle a une griffe en plus à chaque patte. Elle est ptérodactyle."

"Polydactyle," corrige Yuri du tac au tac.

"On est tous différent. Mais Anzu est quand même mon amie."

Et sur ces mots, la petite fille commence à remonter la rue. Yuri la regarde jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne à l'angle.

... Hein.

Cette nuit-là, il invite Yuuri à dîner avec Viktor et lui. Ils discutent et rient et passent un très bon moment, ce qui surprend beaucoup Yuri. Bien sûr la soirée est interrompue par le hurlement des sirènes.

Chacun a ses excuses toutes prêtes pour s'échapper. Se coucher tôt, faire la vaisselle, je ne peux plus supporter de voir vos têtes d'imbéciles heureux une seconde de plus.

Et dix minutes plus tard les voilà de nouveau réunis, accroupis sur le toit d'une banque.

"Sept délinquants et trois otages."

"Des clients plutôt froids en affaires, hein ?"

"J'espère que vous êtes pas trop rouillés les vieux !"

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un aperçu de 'La vie de Yuri Plisetsky' : Désastreux avec les enfants.

A l'origine, ce chapitre a vu le jour car je voulais voir Yuri corriger la prononciation erronée de quelqu'un du mot 'polydactyle'. Et ça a donné ça. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont donné du courage après une dure journée au boulot !

 **Note de la traductrice :** Merci pour ta review, **Heaven-Sama** et je suis totalement d'accord ! Les interactions entre Yuuri et Viktor font partie de mes préférées (bon j'adore toutes leurs interactions en fait) mais lorsqu'ils patinent ensemble, ils sont juste trop mignons ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment (surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! J'aime beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de cette traduction et de l'histoire dans son ensemble ^^) et à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	24. M'accorderas-tu cette danse ?

M'accorderas-tu cette danse ?

Le Box Step est un pas de danse basique. Il est utilisé dans de nombreuses danses de salon, telles la rumba, la valse, le fox-trot. Bien qu'il puisse être réalisé seul, il implique généralement un partenaire.

Le nom provient du fait que cette séquence de pas forme un carré au sol.

* * *

Éros et Snowcap partagent un pique-nique sur le toit d'un gymnase abandonné. C'est Éros qui a fait la cuisine, et cette nourriture faite maison est à la fois délicieuse et savoureuse, et il y en a plein.

Ils échangent sur la nature de leurs pouvoirs et parlent responsabilité, partagent leur point de vue sur leur loyauté envers leur ville natale et leur famille, discutent confiance.

"Je n'ai jamais pu parler à quelqu'un de tout ça. J'imagine que c'est différent dans ton cas, puisque tu as Polecat."

"C'est vrai que c'est différent mais pas dans le sens où tu le penses. Il y a des choses que je ne lui dis pas. Pour le protéger. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'inquiète pour moi."

"Oh, mais ça ne pose pas de problème si moi je m'inquiète pour toi ?"

"Seulement si je peux m'inquiéter pour toi aussi."

* * *

Yuuri et Snowcap se rencontrent dans une rue bondée et décident d'aller déguster une glace, ignorant les yeux braqués de la foule sur un Snowcap en justaucorps bordeaux qui se prélasse dans une chaise d'un rose clair.

Il fait bien trop froid pour manger de la glace, mais Yuuri est emmitouflé dans son manteau et porte une écharpe bien chaude. Ses joues sont rosies, de la couleur des chaises, et il rit à chacune des blagues vaseuses de Snowcap, y ajoutant quelques plaisanteries de son crû.

"Tu devrais rencontrer mes amis. Je parie qu'ils adoreraient rencontrer le héros d'Hasetsu."

"Éros est le héros d'Hasetsu, mais si ça ne les gêne pas de parler à un héros de second rang, ça me plairait bien. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis par ici.

"Tu n'es en aucun cas un héros de second rang. Et tu m'as moi."

"C'est vrai. J'en ai de la chance."

* * *

Éros et Viktor se croisent un nombre incalculable de fois. Ils s'embrassent passionnément derrière des immeubles, dans des parkings déserts, sous des auvents de magasins lorsqu'il pleut, dans l'ombre du feuillage des arbres quand il fait beau. Et c'est toujours intense, plein d'envie et de désir et immanquablement trop court.

A chaque fois ils se sentent coupables, chacun se traitant de menteur et de trompeur intérieurement, mais la récompense est bien trop douce pour s'empêcher de commettre le crime. Alors ils s'embrassent encore. Et encore. Et encore.

"Je ne devrais pas faire ça. Tu es un civil, ça pourrait te mettre en danger."

"Je suis une célébrité. Ça pourrait nuire à ta réputation."

"Mais ça en vaut la peine."

"Tu lis dans mes pensées."

* * *

Yuuri et Viktor patinent. Chaque semaine, la glace emporte leur poids et leurs soucis et les laisser s'envoler comme des étoiles filantes. Viktor a proposé à Yuuri de lui donner quelques conseils pour perfectionner sa technique et Yuuri boit ses paroles avec enthousiasme. Même s'il ne fait pas de compétition cette saison, il s'améliore à grands pas.

Viktor corrige la posture de Yuuri, critique ses sauts, l'aide à accomplir le bon nombre de rotations. Yuuri montre à Viktor comme faire pour laisser la musique l'imprégner et l'envahir, ne faire qu'un avec son corps.

"On pourrait chorégraphier un programme, juste pour passer le temps et s'amuser. J'ai fait une pause dans ma carrière mais ça ne fait pas de mal de s'entraîner."

"Tu veux parler d'un programme pour du patinage en couple ? Tu penses que je serais assez doué ?"

"J'en suis sûr et certain."

"Alors je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêche de le faire."

* * *

Et c'est doux, chaud et confortable et ils dansent cette chorégraphie familière avec bonheur. Avec le recul, ils auraient dû savoir que ça ne pouvait durer. Rien ne dure.

Une nuit, Yuri ne se montre pas à la patrouille nocturne qu'ils étaient censés effectuer.

Et il y a un mot.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ne me tuez pas ! La suite arrive très vite ^^ Aussi, ce chapitre a la chance d'être illustré ! Venez faire un tour ici : the-world-builder _point_ tumblr _point_ com _slash_ post _slash_ 157433932322/i-like-stars-click-for-full-size-art-for (tout attaché)

 **Note de la traductrice : ** Ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés parce qu'il résume parfaitement l'avancée de leur relation selon leurs alter-ego ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Aussi, nous sommes officiellement à plus des 2/3 de cette traduction (encore dix chapitres !) Mercii beaucoup pour vos reviews, **Drennae** je suis contente que ça te plaise et c'est vrai que le patinage a fait son grand retour dans le chapitre 22 ! et oui leur relation avance petit à petit, mais d'importants rebondissements sont encore à venir ! Merci à toi =) **Woshi** et oui Yuri a une vision déformée de l'âge (soupir...) et puis si jamais il les surprend j'imagine qu'il fera une tête totalement dégoûté avant de claquer la porte et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre (comme toute caricature d'ado quoi... enfin il nous réserve peut-être des surprises qui sait ?) et ouii je suis totalement d'accord, il patinait sur Yuuri on ice (ceci est ma conviction profonde et inébranlable !) ah ça se dit alors ? Je suis rassurée ^^ Bonne continuation à toi ! et **Heaven-Sama** , merci pour ton soutien et cette petite fille était vraiment touchante je trouve ^^ Plein de bisous !

A très bientôt pour le chapitre, il y aura de l'action ! Préparez-vous !


	25. Ils viennent pour nos enfants

Ils viennent pour nos enfants

Si vous voulez faire du mal à une ourse, attaquez ses oursons. Si vous voulez mourir, essayez de les garder loin d'elle.

* * *

N'importe quel marin vous dirait de vous méfier de l'eau qui dort. Des mers d'huile. Plus vous appréciez y naviguer, plus vous vous y habituez, et plus la tempête qui surviendra à un moment ou un autre vous prendra par surprise et sera dévastatrice.

Yuuri se sent tout engourdi. Il regarde fixement le mot qu'il serre dans sa main gantée de noir, cherchant désespérément des yeux un détail, une information qu'il aurait peut-être manquée. Un indice, n'importe quoi.

Snowcap à côté de lui conserve moins bien son calme. De la glace surgit sur son passage tandis qu'il fait les cent pas sur le toit. "Comment avons-nous pu laisser ça arriver ? Comment - C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute. J'aurais dû être là - j'aurais dû -"

Le papier est blanc. Un peu gondolé à cause de la pluie, mais les caractères imprimés dessus n'en restent pas moins parfaitement lisibles.

 _Si vous voulez revoir votre petit chaton un jour_ , est-il écrit, _vous feriez mieux de venir aux docks à minuit. Pas de flics. Vos vies pour la sienne._

Pourquoi toujours minuit, se demande vaguement Yuuri de manière détachée. Aucun méchant digne de ce nom ne donne rendez-vous aux gentils pour un chantage infâme à dix heures. Non, minuit a toujours leur préférence.

"On va le retrouver," tente-il de rassurer Snowcap.

Lorsque Snowcap croise son regard, ses yeux sont remplis d'une sorte de fureur désespérée que Yuuri n'a jamais vue auparavant.

"Oui," dit-il, et sa voix est si grave que Yuuri la ressent au plus profond de ses tripes. "On le retrouvera."

* * *

Le froid qui entoure Snowcap fait l'effet d'un vent glacial à Yuuri. Snowcap a toujours été un moulin à paroles, mais alors qu'ils passent devant les gardes à l'entrée du bâtiment principal sans se faire repérer, le Russe n'émet pas un son. Ils continuent leur avancée dans un silence oppressant, incapables de penser à autre chose que ce pauvre jeune homme - garçon - retenu captif quelque part à l'intérieur.

Bien sûr ils ne peuvent pas passer inaperçus pour toujours. A un moment un garde plus vigilant ou chanceux remarque leurs mouvements furtifs dans l'ombre d'un couloir faiblement éclairé et sonne l'alarme. Ils réagissent malheureusement trop tard pour l'arrêter et les sirènes résonnent tandis que Snowcap l'assomme d'un coup sur la tête.

Coups de feu et cris. Bruits de pas qui se rapprochent. Yuuri et Snowcap foncent jusqu'à la pièce principale.

Il y a une forme ramassée sur elle-même sur le sol. Costume déchiré, peau couverte de bleus, tête baissée. Yuuri ne recommence à respirer que lorsqu'il voit le torse de Polecat se soulever rapidement, des courtes inspirations saccadées. Mais il est vivant.

"Bienvenue," les accueille d'une voix traînante l'homme qui le surplombe, jouant presque paresseusement avec le fusil qu'il tient dans ses mains. "Mais je crains de devoir vous annoncer que votre petite aventure s'arrête ici."

"Polecat," dit Snowcap, et sa voix est douce et ne tremble pas. Il ignore totalement l'autre homme. "Ça va aller. Je vais te sortir d'ici, ne t'en fais pas."

Sur le sol, Polecat remue légèrement. "Пожалуйста," murmure-t-il, et sa voix est faible et rauque." Пожалуйста, не раз…"

Et Yuuri est pris d'une rage qui brûle ses entrailles. Levant les mains, il invoque son Envoûtement. Et le dirige droit sur l'homme qui a orchestré cette horreur.

Ce dernier se tend, mais ne baisse pas son arme. "Un très joli tour de magie," dit-il entre ses dents serrées. "Mais tu sauras que ma volonté ne cède pas si facilement."

En fin de compte, l'erreur qui signe sa perte est son penchant pour le dramatique. Il arme son fusil avec une emphase digne d'une pièce de théâtre et tout ce qu'il faut à Snowcap pour entrer en action.

Et contrairement à son habitude, il n'y a pas de jeux de mots bien placés. De grands gestes exagérés ou de mouvements de bras enthousiastes. Non, il claque juste des doigts, une fois, et l'homme titube. Il regarde ses mains, hébété, le doigt sur la gâchette. Essaye de tirer. Mais il n'arrive pas à faire bouger ses doigts.

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?" rugit-il.

"J'ai gelé le sang dans tes mains," explique calmement Snowcap. "Tu ne pourras plus jamais les utiliser."

Criant de douleur et de rage, l'homme lève le fusil enserré dans ses mains glacées et s'apprête à l'abattre sur la tête de Polecat toujours immobile sur le sol.

Puis il se paralyse. Ne bouge plus. Son cœur, apprendra plus tard Yuuri, gelé dans sa poitrine.

Snowcap est déjà auprès de Yuri avant même que l'homme ne touche le sol. Il est agenouillé près de lui, le prenant gentiment par les épaules. "Polecat. Allez, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît."

"я думал…" Yuuri n'entend pas les paroles suivantes, murmurées contre le torse de Snowcap. Puis : "-тор. Я думал, что они снова у меня…"

L'attention de Yuuri est attiré par les bruits de pas dans le couloir qui se rapprochent de leur position. "Snowcap, il y en a d'autres qui arrivent." Il bande son arc, encoche une flèche argentée.

Derrière lui, Snowcap prend précautionneusement Polecat dans ses bras. "Je suis là," dit-il doucement. "Tu es en sécurité."

Les flèches suffiront à empêcher les hommes d'avancer dans leur direction, mais Yuuri ne pourra pas les retenir indéfiniment. Il croise le regard de Snowcap et désigne d'un signe de tête la porte sur le côté. "Par-là," le presse-t-il. "On dirait un parking. Je vais les ralentir et je vous rejoindrai après."

Snowcap n'attend pas qu'il détaille, ne s'encombre pas non plus en plaisanteries galantes. Il gèle la serrure et la casse, ouvrant grand la porte, Polecat dans ses bras, avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Quand Yuuri arrive à semer assez ses poursuivants pour rejoindre Snowcap, ce dernier est en train d'allumer le moteur d'un pick-up qui a clairement vu des jours meilleurs. Yuuri saute à l'arrière et Snowcap lui accorde à peine un regard avant de sortir du parking à toute allure, une main sur le volant et l'autre rassurante sur l'épaule de Polecat.

La poursuite est brève. Si l'homme n'était probablement pas la tête pensante de l'ensemble de la criminalité organisée à Hasetsu, il n'en restait pas moins un de ses éléments importants. Assez pour que ses subalternes, clairement confus sans leur leader, abandonnent l'idée de les rattraper pour le venger rapidement. La nuit redevient paisible.

Snowcap conduit encore pendant un peu plus d'une heure. Pour s'assurer de mettre de la distance entre eux et les malfrats et de ne pas être suivi. Il s'arrête finalement à côté d'un champ à l'extérieur de la ville, champ qui serait certainement plein de maïs si c'était la saison. Puis Snowcap éteint le moteur mais ne fait aucun geste pour sortir de la voiture.

A côté de lui, sur le siège passager, Polecat s'est endormi.

"Snowcap ?" lui demande doucement Yuuri au bout d'un moment. "Est-ce qu'il va bien ?"

"Oui."

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Un long et misérable silence s'ensuit.

"... Non."

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Okay les gens, bouclez vos ceintures. C'est parti.

J'essaye de limiter le russe dans mes chapitres, parce que je ne fais pas vraiment confiance à Google traduction et que je ne parle mais alors pas du tout russe. Mais c'était important dans ce chapitre pour faire transparaître clairement la confusion de Yuri, qui revient à sa langue natale dans sa détresse.

"Пожалуйста," "S'il vous plait,"  
"Пожалуйста, не раз…" "S'il vous plait, pas encore..."  
"я думал..." "Je pensais..."  
"-тор. Я думал, что они снова у меня…" "-tor. Je pensais, qu'ils étaient là..."

 **Note de la traductrice :** Merci pour vos reviews ! **Heaven-sama** , ouii Yuuri et Viktor sont adorables ! Ah Yuri va bien, mais bon il est un peu choqué quand même (ça se comprend d'ailleurs...) j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! **Drennae** , je suis d'accord, et non ils sont vraiment aveugles que veux-tu ^^' mais il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres, donc bientôt ! Merci pour ton commentaire =) et **Woshi** , merci, et Yuri en entremetteur est plutôt efficace, donc il va garder ce job encore un peu ! et ouii, tu as superbement bien résumé leurs relations respectives =) Aah, vos commentaires sont vraiment cool !

Merci de lire cette traduction et à bientôt pour la suite !


	26. Jusqu'ici, pas plus loin

Jusqu'ici, pas plus loin

Nous sommes tous humains. De stupides humains, bourrés de défauts, vulnérables. Et il y a des choses qu'on refuse de perdre.

* * *

 _"Y a-t-il des changements dans la manière de répondre du sujet aux chocs électriques ?"_

 _"Nous obtenons une réponse physiologique à la douleur standard, pas de réactions significatives."_

 _"Augmentez le voltage."_

 _"Cela pourrait entraîner un arrêt cardiaque chez le sujet, surtout si nous prenons en compte la présence du sérum dans son sang."_

 _"Un risque acceptable."_

 _"Bien monsieur. Trois, deux, un, chargez -"_

Yuri se réveille en sursaut dans un cri, les yeux grands ouverts et presque fous. Une ombre bouge à l'orée de sa vision et ses griffes sortent aussitôt pour attaquer l'intrus, s'enfonçant profondément dans le coton et la chair.

"Ah," dit quelqu'un doucement dans le noir, et Yuri se paralyse en reconnaissant le son de cette voix.

"V... Viktor ?"

Sa vision se fait plus nette. Il est dans sa chambre à l'auberge des sources thermales, une couette froissée le couvre à moitié et son pyjama est trempé de sueur. Viktor est assis sur le sol à côté du futon et les griffes de Yuri creuse des sillons sanglants dans son bras. Yuri retire aussitôt sa main à la hâte.

"Tout va bien," le rassure gentiment Viktor. "Tu as eu peur. Ce n'est pas grave. Ça arrive."

Yuri fixe le sang jusqu'à ce que Viktor remette son haori en place, ses manches recouvrant les traces rouges. "Tout va bien," répète-t-il.

Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Yuri se rend compte que la respiration hachée et rauque qu'il entend est la sienne. Il essaye de se calmer, mais son cœur bat trop vite et refuse de l'écouter, tandis que ses poumons ne semblent plus fonctionner correctement.

"Viktor," halète-t-il, et des mains réconfortantes le rallongent doucement sur le futon.

"Doucement," lui chuchote Viktor. "Doucement. Tu as dormi longtemps. Ne te précipite pas."

Yuri jette un coup d'oeil à ses bras tandis que Viktor le borde de l'épaisse couette. Ils sont maculés de bleus violacés et couvert d'une douzaine de pansements et il doute que la situation s'améliore sur ses jambes cachées par son pyjama. On dirait qu'il a fait un séjour dans un hachoir à viande.

"Je pensais que..." commence-t-il, avant de s'interrompre aussitôt.

"Je sais," répond quand même Viktor. "Je suis désolé. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire. J'aurais dû être capable de l'empêcher."

"Tu -" Yuri lève la tête et est stupéfait de voir une culpabilité profonde et misérable dans les yeux bleus de Viktor." Tout... tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, tu sais," il renifle, essayant de détourner la conversation.

"Ils t'ont capturé pour m'avoir. Avoir Éros."

"C'est de ma faute si je suis assez stupide pour me faire prendre."

"Ce n'est pas pareil. Tu es encore un enfant."

Yuri a un reniflement dédaigneux. "Je ne suis pas en enfant. Plus depuis - les expériences qu'ils m'ont fait subir. Tu le sais."

"C'est vrai," admet Viktor. "Mais tu es encore très jeune, Yuri."

Et quelque chose dans son ton attire l'attention de Yuri, qui plisse les yeux. "Où tu veux en venir ?"

"Yuri..." Viktor prend une grande inspiration. "Je pense qu'il est temps que tu rentres à la maison."

"Quoi ?" rétorque violemment Yuri, se levant d'un coup et faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le vertige qui le prend. "Sûrement pas. Putain, non, Viktor, on doit poursuivre ces salauds et -"

"Non, Yuri !" Viktor frappe violemment de sa main le tatami.

Yuri se tait, stupéfait. Viktor se penche en avant, ses cheveux obscurcissant ses yeux. Tout son corps est tendu. Ses veines sont anormalement visibles sur ses poignets et sa gorge.

"Non," répète-t-il, plus doucement cette fois. "C'est évident que tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. Ces gens t'ont pris pour cible. Et ils viendront encore te chercher si tu restes ici et je ne pourrais pas -"

Viktor s'interrompt brusquement. Et l'horreur s'insinue dans les entrailles de Yuri lorsqu'il aperçoit une larme tomber et former une tache sombre sur le tatami. Il ouvre la bouche, mais rien ne sort. Il réessaye.

"Viktor..."

C'est tout ce qu'il peut dire. Ils s'assoient côte à côte, dans le noir, dans un silence à couper au couteau, jusqu'à ce que la voix calme de Viktor ne le fasse voler en éclats.

"Tu as trop de valeur à mes yeux. Tu es ma famille, Yuri. Je ne peux pas te perdre."

Yuri ne dit rien et reste silencieux. Que peut-il dire répondre à ça ?

Dehors, la pluie tambourine contre le toit. Les gouttes d'eau frappent la vitre, déformant la lumière des lanternes à l'extérieur et projetant d'étranges ombres sur le sol.

"... Il y a un vol de prévu la semaine prochaine." Et il est fier que sa voix ne tremble pas.

"Bien." Viktor se lève et marche jusqu'à la porte. "Je vais téléphoner à ton grand-père."

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Il y a plein de moyens de sortir de montagnes russes, mais pas beaucoup qui n'impliquent pas votre mort.

 **Note de la traductrice** **:** Mercii pour vos reviews ! **Heaven-sama** , tu as malheureusement raison, Yuri s'est rappelé d'une expérience assez traumatisante... et oui Viktor s'en veut beaucoup ! Peut-être que les choses vont s'améliorer, qui sait ? En tout j'espère que ça t'a plu et à bientôt ! **Razhensha Raven** , ah oui, Viktor fait froid dans le dos quand il est comme ça ! et Yokozawa Takafumi c'est dans Sekaiichi Hatsukoi non ? J'aime beaucoup ce manga ! et je vois ce que tu veux dire ^^ Ah, Yuuri en mode badass me fait saliver d'avance *-* Contente que tu aimes ! **Drennae** , effectivement le ton badin des premiers chapitres est un lointain souvenir... et oui, pauvre Viktor ! C'est un aspect de sa personnalité qu'on n'avait pas encore découvert ^^ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Et **Tsuki-chan** , ah ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir lire ton commentaire ^^ Et à mon avis, avoir son sang gelé ne doit pas faire du bien... Après avec les progrès de la cryogénisation peut-être qu'un jour on arrivera à en sortir vivant pour le savoir ! (je ne tenterai pas l'expérience par contre... brr...) Aah, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me dises ça, merci à toi de me lire =) et très bonne continuation !

Vos reviews me donnent beaucoup de motivation ! A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, il ne nous en reste malheureusement plus beaucoup !


	27. Embarquement

Embarquement

Les feux d'artifice sont magnifiques, mais se regardent mieux à distance.

* * *

Polecat est apparemment retourné en Russie. Yuuri aurait aimé lui dire au revoir mais il peut comprendre. Après tout, sa capture a dû le choquer. Il faut qu'il rejoigne sa famille, il est mieux près des siens pour qu'ils prennent soin de lui. Là où il pourra se sentir en sécurité. Même s'il manquera horriblement à Yuuri.

Simultanément, la grippe semble avoir jeté son dévolu sur leur plus jeune pensionnaire.

"Yuri ?" Il toque à la porte, portant un plateau à une main. "J'ai entendu dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Je t'ai apporté un peu de soupe et de thé, est-ce que je peux entrer ?"

La porte s'ouvre, mais au lieu de croiser le regard vert de Yuri, il se retrouve à fixer le visage de Viktor.

"Oh," balbutie-t-il, surpris. "Euh, bonjour."

Viktor sourit, mais ça n'atteint pas totalement ses yeux. "Je vais prendre ça. Tu ne voudrais pas tomber malade à ton tour, pas vrai ?"

"Ça ne me dérange p -"

"Ça va. Laisse-le entrer."

Viktor ne répond pas, et fait un pas en arrière pour laisser passer Yuuri. Il rentre dans la pièce, dépasse Viktor et grimace de compassion lorsqu'il aperçoit Yuri roulé en boule sur le futon.

Il porte son sweater fétiche, et a rabattu la capuche sur sa tête. Il doit avoir froid à cause de la fièvre, pense Yuuri, se sentant désolé pour lui. Yuri est emmitouflé dans des couvertures qui le recouvrent de la tête aux pieds, sa peau bien trop pâle. Ses yeux sont rougis.

"Prends une photo au lieu de me fixer comme ça. Ça durera plus longtemps."

"C'est vrai que tu as connu des jours meilleurs," admet Yuuri, s'agenouillant près du matelas et posant précautionneusement le plateau par terre. "Tu crois que tu peux avaler un peu de soupe ?"

"Je suis malade, pas mort." Cependant Viktor doit l'aider à s'asseoir et Yuri extirpe maladroitement ses mains entortillées de sous les couvertures.

Il porte des gants, remarque Yuuri. Ces frissons fiévreux ne doivent pas être une mince affaire.

La soupe est avalée en quelques secondes, et le thé ne dure quelques instants de plus juste parce qu'il est encore trop chaud pour être bu en une seule gorgée. "Tu as de l'appétit ! C'est bon signe."

"Malade," lui rappelle Yuri. "Pas mort."

Viktor l'aide à se rallonger tandis que Yuri proteste à l'idée d'être traité comme un bébé. Puis Viktor se lève et marmonne quelque chose à propos d'acheter des médicaments à la pharmacie du coin.

Une fois Viktor parti, Yuuri se retrouve sous le joug du regard perçant du plus jeune russe. Regard qui le fixe pendant un temps inconfortablement long.

"... Tu n'es pas en train de faire une attaque, hein ? Tu me fais peur à rester immobile comme ça."

"Dis-lui."

Yuuri soupire. "On en a déjà parlé. Je ne peux pas."

"Tu ne le veux pas et ne le feras pas."

"Okay, d'accord, c'est vrai. Je ne lui dirai pas." Il se tord les mains, puis lisse le tablier qu'il porte. "Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le penses, Yuri. C'est -"

"Je retourne en Russie," déclare soudainement Yuri.

Yuuri cligne des yeux, surpris. "Toi aussi ?" ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander.

Et au lieu de le regarder d'un air confus, Yuri plisse juste les yeux. "Je rentre en Russie et tu ne peux pas te démerder tout seul. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un."

"J'ai Snowcap qui -"

"Quelqu'un qui sait."

Et pendant un moment Yuuri se sent terriblement perdu. C'est réconfortant, réalise-t-il alors. Vraiment réconfortant, d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui duquel il n'est pas obligé de se cacher. Mais il ne peut pas volontairement mettre en danger quelqu'un de la même façon qu'il a involontairement mis en danger Yuri.

"Je ne peux pas. C'est juste..." Il n'arrive pas à regarder Yuri dans les yeux. "C'est trop dangereux."

Yuri renifle de dédain. Puis, soudain une main gantée de noir s'insinue dans la poche de le tablier de Yuuri. Il pousse un petit cri et recule, mais la main a déjà pris ce qu'elle voulait et disparaît vivement sous les couvertures, emportant avec elle son téléphone.

Yuuri fixe bêtement le jeune homme pendant un moment, ce dernier occupé à tripoter son portable, puis Yuuri le rattrape machinalement lorsque Yuri le lui jette d'un geste négligent. Yuuri contemple l'écran lumineux pour y trouver un nouveau contact enregistré.

"J'utilise Instagram la plupart du temps," l'informe Yuri, semblant sous-entendre qu'écrire des sms revient à envoyer des signaux de fumée. La préhistoire. "Aussi je ne répondrai pas toujours. Et fais gaffe au décalage horaire ! J'ai pas envie que tu me réveilles au beau milieu de la nuit avec une tonne d'émoticônes larmoyantes !"

Yuuri cligne des yeux, regarde l'écran de son portable, lève la tête, et croise le regard de Yuri avec un énorme sourire. "Merci," dit-il, et il espère que sa sincérité transparaît dans sa voix. "Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi."

Yuri se renfrogne, tire les couvertures sur sa tête et se retourne pour faire face au mur. "N'importe quoi," grommelle-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il vaut mieux ne pas poursuivre cette discussion, Yuuri s'assoit sur ses talons et regarde pensivement par la fenêtre. Il attend que la respiration de Yuri devienne régulière et qu'il s'endorme profondément, sa posture crispée se détendant progressivement. Yuuri le couve d'un regard tendre.

Viktor rentre dans la chambre peu de temps après. Yuuri s'apprête à partir mais Viktor l'attrape par le poignet.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

Yuuri lui sourit. S'entraîner à patiner ensemble lui a permis de s'habituer aux contacts avec Viktor, et il ne rougit plus comme un pivoine lorsque l'homme ne fait rien d'autre que respirer à côté de de lui. "Il est plus fort que tu ne le crois," réplique-t-il. "Et toi aussi tu as besoin de manger. Viens dans la cuisine."

Pendant un moment, Viktor semble vouloir protester, mais au final il se laisse faire avec un petit rire penaud. Il suit Yuuri, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Sur le futon, Yuri ouvre les yeux juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir les lever au ciel.

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, Yuri prend l'avion à l'aéroport d'Hasetsu. C'est un vol avec escale, bien évidemment. Il atterrit à Tokyo quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, et quand il rallume son téléphone, deux messages s'affichent sur son écran de verrouillage.

 _Tu me manques déjà !_ dit l'un, les caractères cyrilliques signés Viktor.

L'autre est en anglais. _Fouille ton sac, je t'ai préparé un déjeuner !_

Reniflant de dédain, Yuri leur répond en envoyant le même sms aux deux : _Je ne suis même pas encore hors du Japon que déjà vous vous ridiculisez._

Pourtant quand l'hôtesse de l'air lui propose leur service de restauration lors du vol vers Moscou, il lève le menton et sort de son sac le déjeuner que Yuuri lui a préparé.

"Désolée," s'excuse-t-elle joyeusement, poussant son chariot dans l'allée centrale. "J'aurais dû deviner que ta famille ne t'aurait jamais laissé mourir de faim !"

Il se demande s'il va la corriger. Puis décide que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Le déjeuner est délicieux.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Yuri ne disparaîtra pas de l'histoire pour autant. Il sera avec nous dans nos cœurs et par le biais de nombreux sms plus ou moins colériques !

 **Note de la traductrice** **:** Merci, merci à vous deux, **Drennae** et **Heaven-Sama** pour votre soutien et vos commentaires que je lis avec un grand plaisir à chaque chapitre posté ! Vous êtes vraiment géniales ! Et bien sûr que j'espère bien que Yuuri va faire un câlin à Viktor ! Même plusieurs *-* Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette traduction, n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

A très bientôt pour la suite !


	28. A la poursuite du lapin blanc

A la poursuite du lapin blanc

Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour. Cependant si vous ne posez pas au moins quelques pierres quelqu'un va fatalement vous demander pourquoi vous êtes payé à rien faire.

* * *

Pendant quelques jours, rien ne change vraiment. Éros lui assure qu'il sonde le terrain, posant les bonnes questions aux bonnes personnes, mais sans ses contacts Viktor est quasiment incapable de l'aider. Mais il peut quand même s'apercevoir qu'ils progressent. Des informations remontent lentement. Un nom ici, une adresse là.

"On a nettoyé le sang," lui dit Éros un jour, "Quand on aurait dû panser la plaie."

Viktor est réticent à l'idée d'annuler ses entraînements quotidiens à la patinoire avec Yuuri. Ce jeune homme est vraiment exceptionnel, et Viktor adore passer du temps avec lui sur la glace. Adore son rire, aux accents toujours un peu surpris, quand Viktor s'avance pour un porté. Mais sans Yuri pour prendre le relais, laisser Hasetsu sans surveillance pendant une semaine est trop risqué.

A son grand soulagement (couplé à sa grande déception) Yuuri n'est pas énervé. Il sourit d'un air gêné et lui explique qu'il était sur le point de proposer la même chose. Apparemment l'auberge et les sources chaudes sont en manque de personnel et avec les beaux jours reviennent les touristes, il ne peut se permettre de s'offrir ce temps libre.

Donc ils font avec, avec plus ou moins de succès. Ces heures passées ensemble manquent à Viktor, mais rattraper le salaud qui a kidnappé Yuri est plus important. Et tôt ou tard, ils le retrouveront.

Un jour Éros trouve l'informateur qui leur faut, et soudain ils ont un coup d'avance sur les forces ennemies. Un braquage est prévenu à l'entrée de la banque, un trafic de stupéfiants au port ne prend jamais le large. Et petit à petit, Viktor recommence à faire ses plaisanteries douteuses.

"Tu veux celui-là frappé ou tu le préfères servi avec des glaçons ?"

Éros lui jette un regard exaspéré, mais Viktor peut voir sa bouche s'étirer en un petit sourire en coin. "Je suivrai les conseils du barman," il réplique et donne un coup de poing à un individu portant un masque de ski, l'assommant.

"Tu es tellement magnifique quand tu es en train de frapper des gens."

Le sourire se transforme en rire et le monde tout entier de Viktor s'illumine. "Concentre-toi," le réprimande Éros. Puis, "Attention à ta gauche !"

* * *

 _VN : (erosquisourit (point) jpg / photo transférée)_

 _YP : putain c'est quoi ton problème_

 _VN : J'y peux rien ! Il est tellement beau._

 _YP : whah, je suis tellement content pour toi_

 _YP : oh attends_

 _YP : j'ai rien dit_

 _YP : en fait j'en ai rien à foutre_

 _VN : Comment ai-je élever un jeune homme au langage aussi vulgaire ?_

 _YP : dégage_

 _YP : ..._

 _YP : vous avez trouvé ces enfoirés ?_

 _VN : Pas encore._

 _VN : Mais on y est presque._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Lentement mais sûrement, ils se rapprochent ! Merci pour vos commentaires ! Sans vous cette fic se serait arrêtée après le troisième chapitre !

 **Note de la traductrice : ** Merci pour vos reviews ! **Drennae** , sans vous lecteurs, je serais beaucoup moins motivée donc c'est un peu grâce à vous que cette traduction est postée aussi vite ! Et oui, ils ne sont plus que tous les deux, un rapprochement serait-il à venir ... ? J'espère que ça te plaît toujours autant ! **stephaniehoshi44** , ne t'inquiète pas, comme tu peux le voir, Yurio est toujours présent par la pensée ! Et oui, ils forment une véritable famille =) Merci ! Et **Heaven-Sama** , mercii, et effectivement ils sont vraiment mignons =) Un peu de douceur fait du bien ! Bisous !

A très bientôt pour la suite !


	29. Et tue l'envieuse lune

Et tue l'envieuse lune

"Mais qu'as-tu fait durant tout ce temps ?" est une question à laquelle il est difficile de répondre. Vous avez été dans de nombreux endroits. Vous êtes resté à la maison, êtes allé à l'école, vous êtes rentré à la maison, puis il y avait cette semaine aussi, où vous étiez bourré à Houston parce que votre vol avait été annulé pour cause de mauvais temps. Vous êtes aussi allé en Espagne, une fois.

Mais ce que la personne veut dire en posant cette question, bien sûr, c'est "J'aurais aimé que nous nous rencontrions lorsque j'étais encore un enfant. Au lycée. J'aurais voulu te rencontrer hier. Plus tôt. Chaque souvenir que j'ai de ces moments aurait été plus précieux si tu avais été là pour les vivre avec moi."

* * *

Même si Yuuri a fort à faire en tant qu'Éros, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il doit aussi assumer ses responsabilités dans la vie civile. Et l'une d'elles consiste à récupérer Minako ivre dans un bar. En effet, le propriétaire d'un restaurant local vient de l'appeler et apparemment le rencard de Minako lui a posé un lapin ce soir. Déprimée, elle a donc décidé de boire jusqu'à oublier, se donnant en spectacle par la même occasion.

Yuuri, tout en montant la fermeture éclair de sa veste, cachant son costume d'Éros, demande au patron comment exactement a-t-il eu son numéro.

"Tous les restaurants et les bars du quartier l'ont," explique-t-il, semblant distrait. Yuuri peut entendre quelqu'un chantant fort et faux en arrière-fond. "Vous êtes le seul qu'elle écoute quand elle est dans cet état. M'dame, vous allez tomber -"

Il raccroche.

Soupirant, Yuuri range son téléphone dans sa poche puis trottine sur le chemin qui mène jusqu'au restaurant.

Cela prend énormément de temps à Yuuri pour convaincre Minako de sortir, en partie parce qu'elle tente férocement de prendre l'une des lampes avec elle, assurant que c'est son rendez-vous.

"Non, ce n'est pas ton rencard," lui dit gentiment mais fermement Yuuri. "Tu ne peux pas sortir avec quelque chose qui s'insère dans un mur."

Minako ricane comme quand Yuuri fait sans le savoir une blague particulièrement douteuse.

* * *

Une heure plus tard elle est couchée dans son lit et ronfle si fort que Yuuri est persuadé qu'on peut l'entendre dans tout le quartier. Il jette un coup d'œil aux environs afin de trouver une ruelle suffisamment déserte pour se changer, mais il aperçoit un éclat de fils dorés dans la lumière de la lune.

"Snowcap ?" appelle-t-il, et le héros sur le toit se tourne dans sa direction. Puis avec un sourire resplendissant, il saute et atterrit souplement à ses côtés.

"Yuuri," le salue-t-il chaleureusement. "Ça fait longtemps."

"Oui, tu avais beaucoup à faire."

"Toi aussi. Que fais-tu dans cette rue si tard ?"

Yuuri soupire. "Une amie à moi a beaucoup trop bu. Et il semblerait que tout le voisinage connaisse mon numéro, donc le patron du restaurant m'a appelé pour venir la chercher."

Snowcap siffle, impressionné. "Les habitants du quartier t'appellent au secours d'une demoiselle en détresse ? Et après tu prétends ne pas être un héros."

"C'était plus le restaurant que mon amie qui avait besoin d'aide, pour tout dire."

Snowcap rit, et Yuuri admire la finesse de ses traits. C'est un soulagement de le voir rire à nouveau, joyeusement. Pendant un moment, après le kidnapping de Polecat, Yuuri avait craint que le sourire de Snowcap n'ait disparu pour de bon.

"Tu rentrais chez toi ?"

Yuuri sort brusquement de sa rêverie. Il devrait dire oui, songe-t-il. Quitter Snowcap, trouver une rue déserte, remettre son costume en vitesse pour le rejoindre dans sa patrouille nocturne. Mais cela fait si longtemps qu'il ne lui a pas parlé en tant que Yuuri...

Et c'est vraiment stupide, puisque qu'il lui a parlé en tant qu'Éros hier. Mais c'est différent, d'une certaine manière. Comme s'il ne nourrissait qu'une partie de son corps et que l'autre restait là affamée, comme s'il ne respirait qu'avec un seul poumon.

"Pas tout de suite," décide-t-il. "Je pensais me promener sur la plage. C'est la pleine lune cette nuit, après tout."

Snowcap lève la tête vers le ciel comme s'il vient tout juste de le remarquer. "Oh ! C'est vrai." Il regarde Yuuri, hésitant. "... Ça t'embêterait si je t'accompagne ?"

Yuuri secoue la tête, souriant. Ils tombent dans un silence confortable, marchant paisiblement entre les silhouettes obscurcies des immeubles et dans les rues remplies de monde la journée mais à cette heure-ci désertes. Puis le reflet de la lune sur la mer s'offre à leurs yeux telle une rose blanche qui s'épanouit. Snowcap en a le souffle coupé.

"C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est magnifique."

La marée est trop haute pour qu'ils puissent se balader sur la plage, mais la promenade baignée par le clair de lune est enchanteresse. Ils s'y aventurent jusqu'à y trouver un banc, parlant de tout et de rien.

"Tu es sérieux ?"

"Oui. Je l'ai prévenu que prendre un selfie avec son cambrioleur n'était pas le meilleur des plans, mais il maintient que si ce gars n'avait pas volé son téléphone après, ça aurait été la photo la plus populaire sur Instagram de tous les temps."

Snowcap rit, et c'est un cadeau à part entière. "Wow ! Tes amis semblent vraiment intéressants."

"Ils le sont," rétorque aussitôt Yuuri. "Des patineurs artistiques professionnels maniaques des selfies, des professeurs de ballet un peu portés sur la boisson. Et des super-héros." Il lance un sourire en coin à Snowcap.

"Moi ?" Snowcap proteste d'un geste de la main. "Je ne suis pas si intéressant que ça."

"Tu es un sorcier des glaces russe qui combat le crime," réplique platement Yuuri. "Je compte ça dans 'intéressant'."

Snowcap hausse les épaules, un peu gêné. "Oui enfin c'est sûr que si tu le dis comme ça..." Cette fois le rire, forcé, semble démontrer une certaine fragilité, et Yuuri se rend soudain compte à quel point Snowcap sous-estime le travail absolument remarquable qu'il fait.

Et c'est facile de ne pas le voir. Lorsqu'il prend le costume d'Éros, Snowcap n'arrête pas de se vanter - fier comme un paon avec ses blagues et ses jeux de mots - mais il n'y a rien de tel à présent. Et Yuuri réalise qu'il a passé tellement de temps à voir Snowcap se regarder dans chaque reflet disponible qu'il ne s'est jamais demandé comment Snowcap se voyait dans tous ces miroirs.

"... Snowcap ?"

Le héros lève les yeux et croise son regard. "Hm ?"

"Tu sais que je te trouve magnifique, hein ?"

Snowcap rougit, et la lumière de lune se reflète dans ses yeux bleus, et sa respiration se condense en vapeur glacée dans le froid de la nuit...

Peut-être que Yuuri se penche pour embrasser Viktor. Peut-être que c'est Viktor qui se penche pour embrasser Yuuri. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le savent véritablement. La seule chose dont ils sont certains c'est que c'est tendre, affectueux, doux. Et que même si ça ne dure qu'un instant, ça leur paraît une éternité.

Ce qui, pensent-ils tous les deux avec nostalgie, est loin d'être suffisant.

* * *

 _YK : Yuri, est-ce que tu es réveillé ?_

 _YP : je le suis maintenant_

 _YK : J'ai besoin de tes conseils._

 _YP : putain mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?_

* * *

 _VN : Tu dors ?_

 _YP : bordel de merde ne dis rien_

 _VN : Un truc vient._

 _VN : De se passer._

Cela prit un moment à Yuri pour répondre, mais après quelques profondes inspirations et expirations, il se lève. Traverse sa chambre. Ramasse son téléphone. Examine attentivement la peinture écaillée sur le mur, là où il a jeté son portable avec force.

Il n'y a pas de fissures sur l'écran, réalise-t-il. Grand-père a fait un bon choix en m'offrant cette coque.

 _YP : sans blague_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai passé toute la journée à me stresser pour écrire ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas pas pourquoi, mais j'étais vraiment inquiète, aussi quand j'ai finalement pu m'asseoir devant mon ordi en rentrant la maison, ce baiser est arrivé naturellement. Bizarre, non ?

Merci à tous mes très chers lecteurs ! Vous êtes des anges et je vous adore !

 **Note de la traductrice :** Ce chapitre arrive un peu tardivement et vous m'en voyez désolée, mais vacances obligent ! **Woshi** , merci et merci de détailler tes réactions à chaque chapitre ! C'est vraiment super intéressant, je suis contente que tu ressentes plein d'émotions ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas la mission d'entremetteur attribuée à Yuri est loin d'être terminée ! Ah et tu n'es pas fragile pour un rien, tu es sensible à ce que dégage l'histoire, c'est totalement différent =) et je le suis aussi ! Bonne continuation à toi ^^ **Heaven-Sama** , "roulez vous des pelles sur la glace merde !" je crois que cette phrase est devenue mythique dans mon esprit (combien de fois j'ai voulu la crier devant l'anime !) donc je comprends et partage totalement ta frustration =) Mais tu as le droit à un baiser dans ce chapitre-ci, courage ! Et je suis heureuse que la blague de Viktor te plaise, je l'ai traduite plutôt littéralement pour une fois, donc je n'étais pas sûre de ce que ça allait donner comme résultat ^^' Mercii pour ta review ! Et pour finir, **Razhensha Raven** , bon retour et oui les jeux de mots de Snowcap, on ne peut plus s'en passer ! Contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que tu accrocheras toujours autant à la suite !

D'ailleurs le titre de ce chapitre 'Et tue l'envieuse lune' vient de Roméo et Juliette, Acte II Scène 1 (oui j'ai trouvé ça par hasard en cherchant sur le net ^^') A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	30. Lettres dans l'obscurité

Lettres dans l'obscurité

Est-ce que ça vous arrive de vous sentir piégé comme un rat dans un labyrinthe ? Avez-vous des pattes à la place des doigts ? Est-ce que votre nez frétille à l'idée de déguster du fromage ? Êtes-vous doté d'une longue queue nue ?

Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est toujours mieux de s'en assurer.

* * *

Même au meilleur de sa forme, Viktor n'est pas vraiment doué pour s'occuper de ses relations avec d'autres personnes. Alors maintenant, avec un cerveau criminel à pourchasser et deux baisers qu'il sent encore sur ses lèvres, ce n'est plus de l'incompétence à ce stade, c'est de la nullité absolue. Et son charme habituel ne fait rien pour l'aider.

Un jour, il trébuche sur Yuuri dans le couloir - trébuche littéralement sur lui, Yuuri étant agenouillé en train d'essayer de combler un trou dans l'un des shoji - et Viktor ne peut balbutier que quatre ou cinq mots avant de - disons-le franchement - s'enfuir. Le voilà bien, le Viktor Nikiforov, pense-t-il misérablement, qui ne peut même pas marcher dans un couloir au sol parfaitement plat sans se ridiculiser devant un innocent et magnifique jeune homme japonais. Voyons voir s'il peut exécuter des quadruple lutz maintenant.

Yuri ne l'aide en rien. Il lui envoie juste des messages assassins ordonnant à Viktor de 'lui parler bordel' et 'putain mais communiquer enfin !' ou encore 'arrête de m'envoyer des sms, crétin hypersensible préhistorique'. Pas de soutien de ce côté-là. Viktor est seul à gérer.

Éros agit bizarrement lui aussi. Ce n'est pas visible de manière ostensible - c'est un professionnel, après tout - mais il n'arrête pas de regarder Viktor du coin de l'œil quand ils travaillent ensemble. Il détourne cependant toujours le regard quand Viktor lève les yeux vers lui, et il ne sait pas trop ce que ça veut dire.

La culpabilité le tue à petit feu.

Au final, quand on est un super-héros expert à combattre le crime, et qu'on est sur le point d'attraper le méchant qui sévit à Hasetsu, la vie devient intéressante de la pire manière. Donc évidemment, le Destin, pas encore satisfait d'avoir chamboulé la vie de Viktor cette nuit d'hiver sur la berge d'une rivière givrée, choisit ce moment pour dévoiler son jeu.

* * *

"Encore trois juste derrière l'angle," prévient Viktor, tandis qu'il glisse le long de la gouttière remplie d'eau de pluie glacée. "Je vais en éclaireur si tu me couvres."

"Je suis juste derrière toi." Éros assomme les deux derniers hommes restants dans le périmètre, puis le suit en courant. Viktor s'attaque déjà à leurs nouveaux adversaires, donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un des hommes tout en créant un tourbillon de neige pour distraire les deux autres. Une flèche argentée créée par les mains d'Éros épingle l'un d'eux au mur.

Ça a été une longue nuit. L'opposition qui leur fait face arrive par vagues dure depuis plus d'une heure, et ne semble pas être prête de se terminer. Viktor a déjà été éraflé par trois balles et il sait qu'Éros arbore une méchante balafre des suites d'une rencontre avec un expert en maniement de couteaux. Si ça continue comme ça, songe-t-il, ils vont devoir battre en retraite.

S'ils le peuvent. Ils sont sur les docks maintenant, le repère de leurs ennemis. Toute fuite est peut-être déjà impossible.

C'est la dernière d'une longue série d'attaques frontales exécutées par Éros et Viktor. Ils ont eu un coup d'avance sur leurs adversaires depuis des semaines, et c'est maintenant l'heure de mener la bataille finale. Jusqu'à là ils n'ont pas eu de mal à percer les lignes ennemies, mais ce soir ceux qui leur font face combattent avec la force du désespoir. Ils sont proches, si proches du but, mais tout de suite, avec la sueur et le sang qui s'écoulent sur ses bras, Viktor se sent si loin de la sortie du labyrinthe.

Ils tournent à l'angle, Éros encochant déjà une flèche entre ses mains gantées de noir, mais il s'immobilise quand il voit juste un homme se tenant debout entre deux containers.

Instinctivement, Viktor sonde les environs. "Je ne vois personne d'autre, ça ne ressemble pas à une embuscade," murmure-t-il à Éros, "mais je peux me tromper."

"Il tient quelque chose," lui répond Éros en chuchotant. "Qu'est-ce que -"

"Éros. Snowcap. J'ai un message pour vous."

Ils se regardent l'un l'autre, dubitatifs, puis redirigent leur attention sur celui qui se prétend émissaire.

"Un message ?" répète Éros, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. "De la part de qui ?"

"De la part de l'homme que vous pourchassez depuis tout ce temps."

Le cœur battant, Viktor lui demande, du givre se formant au bout de ses doigts, "Et quelle est la teneur de ce message ?"

L'homme lui montre ce qu'il a dans la main sans dire un mot. C'est une enveloppe, réalise Viktor. Toute banale. Pas scellée d'un sceau rouge, ou signée d'une écriture tarabiscotée. C'est juste une enveloppe toute blanche, basique, et ça semble un peu déplacé pour une organisation criminelle aussi influente. Il aurait au moins dû y avoir une tête de mort dessus, pense un peu amèrement Viktor.

Très prudemment, comme s'il tenait du verre et non du papier, l'homme dépose l'enveloppe à ses pieds. Puis il fait volte-face et s'éloigne.

Toujours immobiles, ils le laissent s'en aller. Ils le regardent disparaître derrière une allée de containers de marchandises, et attendent de voir s'il va réapparaître. Avec des renforts ou muni d'une arme à feu. Ou les deux.

Il ne revient pas.

Le silence règne dans les docks. Pas de vent, pas de bruit de pas précipités. Pas de cliquetis caractéristique d'abaissement du cran de sûreté d'une arme. Pour la première fois depuis des dizaines de minutes, Viktor estime qu'ils sont peut-être définitivement seuls sur les docks.

"Je vais vérifier," murmure-t-il. "Couvre-moi."

Éros, toujours immobile, hoche la tête, et Viktor s'avance doucement, sur la pointe des pieds. N'entendant aucun bruit de derrière les containers de marchandises alentours, il ramasse l'enveloppe et bat en retraite lentement, rejoignant Éros.

"Ouvre-la," lui dit succinctement Éros, sa flèche toujours encochée et ses yeux braqués sur les containers, d'où il sait qu'un ennemi peut surgir n'importe quand. Viktor émet un vague bruit d'acquiescement.

L'enveloppe n'est pas scellée. Il l'ouvre, et trouve à l'intérieur une unique feuille de papier imprimée pliée en trois. Il n'y a pas pas grand-chose d'écrit.

"C'est juste..." il bafouille légèrement sous la surprise, "Une adresse dans un quartier résidentiel."

"C'est signé ?"

La bouche de Viktor s'assèche quand il lit les mots en bas de page. "Oui," répond-il. "C'est signé, La Tête du Serpent."

* * *

Quand ils finissent par quitter les docks, tout est silencieux et vide de toute présence exceptée la leur. Les corps des hommes inconscients ont été déplacés, toute trace de lutte a disparu. C'est presque comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Cette impression subsiste jusqu'à ce qu'ils émergent des rangées de containers et voient les lumières d'Hasetsu briller dans la nuit. La civilisation. Les gens. Ces gens qu'ils tentent de protéger.

Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup sur le chemin du retour, leurs corps lourds de fatigue. Ils s'arrêtent là où ils se sont séparés de nombreuses fois auparavant, un lieu de repère.

"Donc," commence Viktor, la voix basse, mais pleine de détermination. "Quand est-ce qu'on y va ?"

Éros reste silencieux. Viktor tend la main pour essuyer une traînée de sang qui macule la joue d'Éros, et les yeux sombres croisent les siens. Viktor baisse sa main tandis qu'Éros lève la sienne, et pendant une fraction de seconde leurs doigts s'entrelacent.

"Demain soir," lui dit-il.

Viktor hoche la tête. Fait volte-face. Et laisse l'obscurité de la ville l'avaler.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Des mers déchaînées en vue, moussaillons. Préparez-vous ! Mais gardez espoir. Après la pluie vient le beau temps.

Quel enthousiasme ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais reçu autant de commentaires pour un seul chapitre, merci infiniment !

 **Note de la traductrice : ** Mercii pour vos reviews !

 **Heaven-sama** , aaw c'est trop mignon ! (Je n'ai pas de petite sœur malheureusement, mais elle a l'air tellement adorable ! Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part !) Haha, hé oui, en tout cas c'est l'impression qu'a Viktor de tromper Éros avec Yuuri et inversement ! Si les choses étaient simples, quel intérêt voyons ? =p Merci beaucoup de partager tes réactions avec moi ! **lycanya** , merci du compliment, et en fait (je ne suis que la traductrice donc je ne suis pas 100% sûre) il me semble que Yuri a dû arrêter le patinage suite à son kidnapping par l'organisation qui l'a modifié génétiquement. Quant à ce qu'il fait, hé bien, il vit sa vie d'adolescent rageur tout en combattant les forces du mal aux côtés de Snowcap ? (je suis en train de m'imaginer Yuri au collège/lycée... c'est très drôle ^^) j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! **Drennae** , surtout ne t'excuse pas, laisser des reviews n'est pas du tout obligatoire, c'est pour ça que ça me fait si chaud au cœur quand j'en reçois ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ Oui, Minako est égale à elle-même et c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime =) et Yuri n'en est pas sorti avec ces deux-là ! J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant =) **Razhensha Raven** , et oui, ce fameux carré amoureux est effectivement en place ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Yuri, il s'ennuierait trop sans eux, qui pourrait-il insulter à longueur de journée sinon =p ? Heureusement qu'Otabek sera là pour le soutenir ! Mercii pour ta review =) et **Woshi** merci pour tes commentaires, et effectivement voir Snowcap redevenir lui-même soulage (même si ça veut dire traduire ses impossibles jeux de mots ^^') et oui, c'était bien Phichit (qui serait assez fou pour prendre des selfies avec des cambrioleurs ^^) Je suis totalement d'accord ! Sensuel entre Éros et Viktor et tendre et plein de douceur entre Snowcap et Yuuri (on a les différents aspects de leur relation amoureuse en fonction de leurs alter-ego mais eux ne savent pas que c'est la même personne, c'est pour ça que cette fic est tellement magique) !

Et tu as raison, l'heure de la grande révélation approche ! Il ne nous reste que 3 chapitres à venir + l'épilogue ! A très bientôt pour la suite !


	31. La Tête du Serpent

La Tête du Serpent

Je ne peux pas te dire comment devenir un héros. Il n'y a pas de guide, pas de secrets transmis de génération en génération. Pas de sage t'attendant au sommet d'une montagne pour t'apprendre à utiliser tes pouvoirs. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est faire de ton mieux, et parfois ça ne suffira pas.

Parfois c'est tout ce qu'il faut.

* * *

Ça ne lui paraît pas réel. Rien de tout ça ne lui paraît réel. Le jour suivant se passe comme dans un rêve, dans une atmosphère cotonneuse et étrange, et c'est comme s'il était là sans être là. Yuuri petit-déjeune avec sa famille et Mari en profite pour l'embêter avec ses lunettes. Sa mère lui dit de se resservir et c'est ce qu'il fait. Son père lui tapote affectueusement l'épaule et s'interroge à voix haute pourquoi il ne prend plus du poids aussi facilement qu'avant.

Des entraînements tardifs à la patinoire, explique-t-il dans un rire. Jamais mentir ne lui avait paru aussi facile.

Il travaille. Cuisine pour les clients de l'auberge, nettoie les chambres. Fait la lessive. La vaisselle aussi.

Quand il a fini les corvées quotidiennes, sa mère l'envoie prendre un bain aux sources chaudes et il s'exécute sans protester. Viktor est là, et un autre jour l'idée de partager un bain avec lui aurait fait atrocement rougir Yuuri. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, ils sont tous deux profondément plongés dans leurs pensées, les yeux dans le vague tandis que la vapeur d'eau chaude s'élève en spirales autour d'eux.

Soudain Yuuri brise leur silence confortable.

"Viktor."

"Hm ?"

"J'ai vraiment apprécié ces fois où tu m'as aidé à perfectionner ma technique au patinage artistique." Il se passe la main dans ses cheveux mouillés, les plaquant sur son front. "Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Viktor sourit. Il a une expression étrange, tendre, presque affectueuse. "Je sais," lui répond-il. "Mais ne t'en fais pas. J'ai aimé le faire."

Ils finissent leurs bains en silence, puis se retirent dans leurs chambres respectives.

* * *

Snowcap surgit à côté de lui sur le toit qui fait face à la rue où se situe leur cible. Yuuri ne sursaute pas lorsque Snowcap s'approche de lui sans un bruit, il lève juste les yeux et le salue d'un sourire tendu.

"Prêt ?"

"Aussi prêt que possible."

Ils se déplacent sur les toits tels des fantômes, accroupis. C'est un piège. Et ils le savent tous les deux. Mais les pièges peuvent offrir des opportunités rares, c'est une chance d'approcher leur ennemi, et ils ont confiance dans leur habileté à s'en sortir indemnes. Ils ont confiance l'un dans l'autre.

La maison qui se tient à l'adresse indiquée est impressionnante, presque intimidante. Trois étages, agencés avec goût. Un style occidental, remarque Yuuri. Il n'y a de lumière qu'à l'étage le plus haut, mais ça ne veut rien dire.

La porte d'entrée, les fenêtres ou le toit. Il pose la question à Snowcap qui n'hésite qu'un instant avant de trancher, "On passe par le toit."

Ils cherchent les caméras de sécurité, et en aperçoivent quelques-unes à l'affût. Cela ne prend qu'un moment à Yuuri pour déterminer leur cycle et il compte jusqu'à trois avant que Snowcap et lui se jettent dans leur angle mort. Ils atteignent un renfoncement au-dessus duquel est situé un vasistas, et Yuuri fait signe à Snowcap d'y aller.

Snowcap gèle le verrou sur le vasistas puis le casse d'un coup de coude aussi silencieusement que possible. Ils ne peuvent éviter de faire un peu de bruit, mais avant de remettre en doute leur action, ils sont déjà en train de sauter avant d'atterrir souplement, tels des chats, sur le tapis richement orné du troisième étage.

Faisant volte-face, ils se préparent à l'inévitable marée de gardes qui ne va pas manquer de les assaillir.

Ils les attendent un certain temps.

Finalement, Yuuri se redresse. "Tu crois que c'est un leurre ?" réfléchit-il. "Qu'ils nous entraînent dans une maison vide pour avoir le champ libre et piller une banque ?"

"Elle n'est pas vide," répond Snowcap, et Yuuri sait qu'il a raison. Il y a une tension palpable dans l'air. Quelqu'un d'autre est là.

Ils descendent le couloir, restant proches des murs. Il fait sombre, mais ils n'actionnent pas les interrupteurs. A ce stade, chaque pas de porte et tournant du couloir plongés dans l'obscurité est une menace. Leur seule source de lumière est la faible lueur qui se dégage de sous la porte devant eux.

Yuuri lève les yeux et croise le regard de Snowcap. Il ne peut pas les distinguer clairement dans cette pénombre, mais la présence rassurante de son partenaire - de son ami - lui donne de la force. Il ouvre la porte d'un coup et encoche une flèche dans le même temps.

"Vous auriez pu passer par la porte d'entrée," les accueille une voix aiguë. "Pas besoin de forcer les serrures de mon vasistas."

Yuuri doit plisser les yeux, sa vision si accoutumée à l'obscurité que la lumière de la pièce l'aveugle presque. Puis il s'habitue et il voit un vieil homme, d'environ quatre-vingt ans, assis derrière un bureau massif, le menton posé sur sa main. En train de leur sourire.

Ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi s'attendait Yuuri.

"On cherche La Tête du Serpent," dit-il, la voix forte et pleine d'une assurance qu'il ne ressent soudainement plus du tout.

"Oh, c'est moi," les informe l'homme. Il se lève, et Yuuri remarque qu'il tremble légèrement. L'arthrite probablement. "Je suis très content que vous ayez décidé d'accepter mon invitation. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver la maison."

Snowcap vibre presque sous l'adrénaline qui court dans son sang. "Vous," dit-il, la voix basse et menaçante, "Vous avez commandité le kidnapping de Polecat ?"

"En effet."

Yuuri ne sait pas quoi dire jusqu'à ce que les mots tranchants et prononcés d'une voix claire sortent de sa bouche. "Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche exactement de vous transpercer le cœur ?"

"Absolument rien," lui répond joyeusement le vieil homme.

La main de Yuuri s'apprête à encocher une flèche -

"Sauf, bien évidemment, votre envie de savoir pourquoi je vous ai réunis ici."

\- et s'immobilise.

"Alors parlez," ordonne-t-il. "Vous êtes complètement vulnérable. Nous n'avons croisé aucun garde, et même si vous les appeliez, ils ne seront pas assez rapides pour m'arrêter. Donc qu'est-ce que vous avez à gagner à nous amener ici ?"

L'homme se tourne vers une étagère, effleurant de sa main ridée les tranches des nombreux livres qui s'y trouvent, comme si deux super-héros en colère ne se tenaient pas dans son bureau avec des comptes à rendre. "J'étais curieux," dit-il. "Je me demandais, pourquoi avez-vous choisi cette vie-là ?"

Yuuri fronce les sourcils, mais ne répond pas.

"Je veux dire," développe-t-il, "Vous êtes tous deux encore jeunes. Dotés de talents exceptionnels, vous pourriez avoir le monde à vos pieds et pourtant vous vous dédier à... quoi, exactement ? Des travaux d'intérêt général ?" Il grimace. "Votre service civil ?"

"Nous aidons les gens," gronde Snowcap. "Sauvons des vies. Alors que vous ne cherchez qu'à les détruire."

L'homme lève les sourcils. "J'offre du travail," rétorque-t-il gentiment, comme si Snowcap avait fait une erreur vraiment stupide et qu'il fallait le corriger, sans l'embarrasser plus que nécessaire. "Un salaire à ceux que la société néglige."

"Des gens sont morts," réplique brusquement Yuuri.

"Oh, mais c'est ce que les gens font." L'homme plisse le nez, balayant l'argument comme on le ferait pour une mouche irritante. "Que vous le vouliez ou non, des gens meurent chaque jour. Mais qu'est-ce qui arrivera lorsque vous ne pourrez plus combattre, hm ? Est-ce que vous tomberez raides morts vous aussi ?" Le petit homme s'avance dans leur direction, et ses yeux étincellent d'une lueur qui retourne l'estomac de Yuuri.

"Quand vos corps ne suivront plus la cadence, hm ? Que ferez-vous ? Tout votre dur travail ne vaudra pas grand-chose. Vous serez seuls, mourants avec vos secrets et votre liste insignifiante de bonnes actions. Les gens ne vous aideront pas, non, ils vous enfermeraient dans des cages s'ils savaient seulement ce dont vous êtes capables. Et le pouvoir de l'amour ? Quelques flocons de neige ? Ça ne paye ni votre loyer ni votre nourriture."

"Venez-en au fait," s'exclame Snowcap, les yeux brûlants de rage.

"Ça ne paye pas votre loyer," répète le vieil homme, et il pointe d'un doigt faussement mécontent Snowcap, comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant capricieux qui l'interrompait sans raison, "Mais moi si." Il ouvre grand les bras, un sourire lumineux s'épanouissant sur son visage. "Travaillez pour moi," propose-t-il, et ses paroles sont douces et mielleuses, "Et vous, vos familles, je prendrais soin d'eux. Je suis certain qu'au moins l'un de vous deux a une gentille petite mère attentionnée qui l'attend quelque part, hm ? Pensez un peu à elle."

Yuuri se hérisse, et ses doigts se referment sur sa flèche prête à être tirée.

"Et votre ami, Snowcap ? Ce jeune garçon à la langue bien acérée. Que diriez-vous de l'aide du meilleur chirurgien esthétique que je connaisse ? Il pourrait être de nouveau normal, être un humain comme les autres -"

"La ferme," rugit Snowcap, et il fait un pas en avant.

"Snowcap," le rappelle à l'ordre Yuuri. "Non. On doit le laisser en vie, compris ? Il sait qu'il ne peut pas nous acheter. C'était sa dernière carte." Il toise le vieil homme en face de lui. "Et il a perdu la partie."

Le sourire joyeux de l'homme se transforme en moue renfrognée en une fraction de seconde. "Idiots," grince-t-il, "Vous auriez pu vivre comme des rois pour le restant de vos jours -"

"Épargnez votre salive," le coupe Yuuri. Un vacarme se fait entendre au-dehors. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Snowcap jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. "Les voisins. J'imagine que briser ce verrou a dû être plus bruyant que ce que je ne pensais. Ils viennent voir ce qui se passe."

"On ne peut pas les laisser s'approcher," dit Yuuri, "Va en bas et et distrais-les, d'accord ?"

Et il faut tout le sang-froid de Snowcap pour acquiescer et s'éloigner. Mais il y parvient. Yuuri entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis des voix indistinctes sur la pelouse. Un enfant piaille de bonheur et d'excitation, et Yuuri regarde rapidement par la fenêtre et voit Snowcap sourire patiemment à une dizaine d'enfants émerveillés.

Puis il perçoit le bruit caractéristique d'une sécurité que l'on déverrouille.

Crétin, pense-t-il amèrement. Crétin, crétin. Il se tourne vers le vieil homme, s'attendant à voir le canon d'une arme pointé dans sa direction.

Et si l'arme à feu est bien présente, elle ne le cible pas. Non, l'homme vise d'une main ferme et sûre la fenêtre. Snowcap. Et Yuuri sait avec une certitude effroyable qu'il ne le manquera pas.

"C'est amusant, n'est-ce pas ?" dit l'homme, son sourire jovial revenu. "Vous n'avez qu'à faire une seule erreur dans toute votre vie pour que tout soit fini. Juste comme ça. Terminé."

"Appuyez sur cette gâchette," prévient Yuuri, et il est surpris par le calme qui règne dans sa voix. "Et je vous transpercerai de cette flèche."

"Nous sommes dans une impasse alors," conclut l'homme, comme s'ils disputaient amicalement une partie d'échecs. "Mais vous savez, un vieil homme comme moi ne survivra pas longtemps en prison. C'est fini pour moi de toute façon. Et si je dois perdre..." Il rit doucement, une lueur maléfique dans les yeux. "Je préfère le faire en emportant la moitié de mes ennemis avec moi."

Yuuri réalise alors soudainement qu'il est à court d'option. Il ne peut tirer sans condamner Snowcap, et il ne peut se permettre d'attendre que son ennemi choisisse son moment.

Donc il fait la seule chose qu'il peut faire.

"Tu ne le veux pas," murmure-t-il. C'est désespéré. Cet homme est intelligent, ça ne marchera peut-être pas mais s'il exploite une faille dans son esprit instable... "Tu me veux, moi. Je suis tellement mieux. Une récompense bien plus savoureuse. Tu me désires tellement, tu en brûles d'envie."

C'est l'Envoûtement le plus puissant qu'il ait jamais réalisé. Les mots ajoutent du poids, de l'urgence, renforce le sort et il peut voir le filet se refermer sur son ennemi. Il sent que ça marche.

"Hé bien, pourquoi pas," ronronne l'homme, "Je suis flexible."

Il pointe le pistolet vers Yuuri d'un mouvement vif et tire. La balle et la flèche se croisent dans les airs comme des bateaux dans la nuit, et les deux touchent leur cible.

La douleur s'épanouit dans sa poitrine comme une fleur sanglante. Le monde vacille. Yuuri tombe.

Snowcap est vivant, pense-t-il alors.

Merci mon Dieu.

Puis les ténèbres l'avalent.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** On n'en a plus pour longtemps.

Merci du fond du cœur (vous êtes ceux qui font vivre cette fanfiction !) et désolée pour le cliffhanger (quelle façon de finir un chapitre, hein ?) Mais courage ! Vos souffrances vont bientôt prendre fin.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! **Drennae** , ils sont effectivement adorables mais un peu frustrants parfois, je trouve ^^' Et oui, beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, et alors le Grand Méchant ? Qu'en as-tu pensé ? J'espère que ça te plait ! **lycanya** , je suis contente que tu aimes ! Et en fait, contrairement à Yuri dont les pouvoirs proviennent d'une expérience de laboratoire, Viktor et Yuuri ont obtenu les leurs d'êtres supérieurs qui les ont jugé 'dignes' de les recevoir (si tu veux, tu peux aller relire le chapitre 13 _Réflexions_ qui revient sur leur passé, peut-être que ça te paraîtra plus clair que cette très courte explication !) **Heaven-Sama** , haha je sens toute cette frustration bouillonner en toi, courage ! Tiens bon ! Et oui, de la violence et du sang dans ce chapitre et tes prières concernant la Tête du Serpent ont été entendues ! Mais à quel prix... Quand à la manière dont ils découvrent leurs identités respectives, c'est pour très bientôt ! Mercii pour ta review ! **Tsuki-chan** , bon retour ! Et oui effectivement c'est devenu un vrai casse-tête ^^' Et tu as raison de le craindre, la Tête du Serpent n'est pas à prendre à la légère... Aw, moi ce sont vos magnifiques commentaires qui vont me manquer ! De rien et merci à toi !

A très bientôt !


	32. Même les amants se mentent

Même les amants se mentent

Les secrets brûlent notre ventre comme un feu trop longtemps couvé.

* * *

Viktor monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, courant dans les couloirs comme si le Diable en personne était à ses trousses. Imbécile, s'insulte-t-il mentalement. Tu l'as laissé seul avec un criminel complètement cinglé. Tu aurais dû rester à ses côtés, tu aurais dû insister, protester, tu aurais dû, tu aurais dû, tu aurais -

Il fait irruption dans le bureau et se pétrifie sur le seuil.

Et pendant un instant tout ce qu'il peut voir c'est le sang. Il y a du sang partout, formant une mare écarlate sur le tapis et éclaboussant les murs. Le vieil homme est étendu par terre près de la fenêtre, une flèche argentée fichée dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux sont ouverts sans rien voir, son sourire figé sur son visage.

Et Éros...

Éros ne bouge pas. Le sang est difficile à discerner sur son costume - le tissu est si sombre - mais son visage en est maculé, et son corps est si mou. Sans vie.

Viktor ne s'accorde pas le luxe de penser. Il se précipite en avant, prend Éros dans ses bras et sort aussi vite que possible de la maison. La foule rassemblée sur le trottoir lui pose des questions mais il les ignore, le claquement de ses talons assourdissant sur les pavés. L'hôpital le plus proche se situe à Okashira, au pied de la colline. Il y a emmené assez de gens pour le savoir. L'ambulance n'est pas une option, elle serait bien trop lente, à prendre les routes à lacets qui parsèment la vallée. Viktor n'a pas besoin de les emprunter, lui.

Il prend Éros par la taille tandis qu'il grimpe pour atteindre la gouttière d'une maison proche. Court jusqu'au bord du toit. Saute. Protège précautionneusement Éros de son corps tandis qu'il atterrit.

La paysage défile devant ses yeux en accéléré. Le monde bouge si vite, et Viktor est si lent. Trop lent. Il trébuche, et ses genoux vacillent sous le poids additionné de son ami tombé au combat, mais il refuse de le lâcher. D'abandonner. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller. D'être faible.

Dans ses bras Éros gémit faiblement de douleur, et le soulagement que ressent Viktor fait trembler son corps tout entier. Vivant. Encore vivant. Il a encore le temps.

Il atterrit brutalement dans la ruelle derrière l'hôpital, et il faillit se tordre la cheville. Il s'apprête à courir et faire irruption aux urgences quand la part de raison qui subsiste dans sa panique le fait brusquement s'arrêter.

Son costume, réalise-t-il. Si Éros va à l'hôpital, c'en est fini de sa carrière.

C'en est peut-être déjà fini de lui.

Secouant la tête pour chasser cette dernière pensée morbide, Viktor défait la fermeture éclair le long de son dos de ses mains tremblantes. Il est aussi doux qu'il le peut compte-tenu des événements - c'est-à-dire, vu l'urgence, pas beaucoup - et le costume tombe des épaules d'Éros avec quelques difficultés.

Il y a tellement de sang. Ignore-le, ignore-le, fais ce que tu dois faire.

Il porte un short en dessous, remarque Viktor. Et un débardeur. C'est parfait. Un joggeur, sorti pour une course au clair de lune. Pris dans une fusillade. Rien de suspect.

Viktor touche le masque, et il s'immobilise.

Il ne te fera plus jamais confiance, se dit-il, mais même cette pensée lui semble à des années-lumière de la situation. La seule chose qui compte c'est le soulèvement de la poitrine d'Éros alors qu'il respire difficilement, ses battements de cœur de plus en plus faibles. Ses doigts se glissent sous le masque et il l'enlève lentement.

Le visage de Yuuri est aussi pâle que le clair de lune.

* * *

 _Patient : Katsuki Yuuri_

 _Soigné pour : blessure par balle à la poitrine lors d'une fusillade_

 _Etat : stable_

* * *

Il aurait dû le savoir.

L'eau qui s'écoule à ses pieds et s'échappe par la bonde est rosie par le sang sur sa peau. Il la regarde, immobile, debout, ses mains plaquées contre le mur de sa cabine de douche.

Il aurait dû le savoir, se dit-il, les yeux dans le vague. Chaque geste, chaque mot. Tellement semblables, comme un reflet dans du verre teinté.

 _Personne ne s'était attendu à ce que Viktor reste aussi longtemps aux urgences. Il n'avait pas fait les cent pas, non, ce qui était surprenant quand on connaissait son caractère. Il était juste resté planté là, du sang maculant son front et souillant ses mains, regardant sans voir, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière lui dise que Yuuri Katsuki allait s'en sortir._

 _Il l'avait remerciée, puis avait tourné les talons._

Ses yeux. Son sourire. Son rire toujours un peu hésitant, comme s'il était surpris. Sa manière de se mouvoir, de parler, de respirer.

La douceur de ses lèvres.

Le corps tremblant, Viktor plaque son front contre les carreaux. Le stress de l'attaque, le choc de la découverte, le soulagement de savoir que Yuuri va s'en sortir... c'est trop.

Il pleure.

* * *

 _YP : la sœur de katsudon dit qu'il est à l'hôpital_

 _YP : putain ça veut dire quoi viktor_

 _YP : elle dit qu'il s'est fait tirer dessus dans une fusillade_

 _YP : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé_

 _YP : bordel_

 _YP : réponds-moi abruti_

 _YP : ..._

 _YP : oh_

 _YP : merde_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue. J'arrive pas à croire que je poste cette histoire quotidiennement depuis un mois, vous y croyez vous ? Merci du fond du cœur à tous ceux qui commentent, je suis soufflée par vos réactions !

 **Note de la traductrice :** Désolée pour l'attente et merci pour vos commentaires ! On a dépassé les cent reviews grâce à vous (cent c'est comme minuit, c'est le symbole qui compte ^^) et juste. WOW. Vous illuminez ma journée =) **Heaven-sama** , je sais, c'est dur, et c'est bon, tu n'as pas à passer ton temps roulée en boule sous ta couette ! Courage, les retrouvailles sont pour très bientôt =) ! **z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan** , je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise ! (ça me met la pression quand des lecteurs ayant lu la version originale lisent ma traduction, j'ai toujours peur qu'ils soient déçus donc je suis doublement soulagée !) Mercii ! et oui ça doit être ça... qu'est-ce qui peut expliquer son amour pour les cliffhangers sinon ^^ ? Tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur ! **Tsuki-chan** , l'apparence de La Tête de Serpent m'a aussi surprise ! Mais au final je le trouve encore plus dérangeant comme ça... Et Yuuri n'est pas mort ! (heureusement je n'y aurais pas survécu moi !) Merci pour ton enthousiasme, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Et **lycanya** , de rien ! C'est le dernier chapitre à cliffhanger, courage ! Merci pour ton commentaire =)

Merci à vous d'avoir lu, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! (sans compter l'épilogue) Cette fanfiction va me manquer... A bientôt pour la suite !


	33. Ma Rivière coule vers Toi

Ma Rivière coule vers Toi

"On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux." - _Le Petit Prince_ , Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

* * *

Yuuri rêve de choses très étranges.

Ses rêves sont remplis de lumière et de bruit. Des gens qui bougent, qui crient, et pendant ce temps un serpent s'enroule autour de son torse et l'enserre de ses anneaux, jusqu'à l'étouffer. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur dorée, et chaque sifflement ressemble à s'y méprendre à un rire...

Il se réveille en sursaut et tente de se lever dans sa panique.

Mauvaise idée. Le monde tourne et quelqu'un le rallonge gentiment.

"Serpent," prévient-il et il a du mal à articuler.

"C'est la morphine." C'est la voix de Mari. Il louche pour mieux la voir mais tout est encore très flou. "Fais gaffe," lui dit-elle un peu moqueuse, "Tu vas rester comme ça après."

Yuuri abandonne. Et sombre une fois de plus dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveille, il est plus lucide cette fois. "Qu'est-ce... qui s'est passé, exactement ?"

Sa mère pose son sudoku et lui sourit d'une manière si tendre, affectueusement inquiète, de cette manière qui fait que tout le monde souhaiterait appeler leur mère et leur dire 'je t'aime' plus souvent. "Hé bien, on t'a tiré dessus, mon chéri." Hiroko Katsuki a un cœur d'or mais est franche. Ses yeux rougis et ses cernes trahissent cependant que le calme qu'elle affiche l'a été au prix d'une nuit blanche et de nombreuses larmes versées.

"Tu nous as faire une peur bleue," lui dit-elle doucement. "Mais ça va aller maintenant. Ton père est train de parler avec les infirmières."

On m'a tiré dessus, songe Yuuri de manière distante. Les mots flottent dans sa tête comme des nuages, et il cherche à se rappeler des récents événements. Ah oui. La Tête du Serpent lui a tiré dessus. Il voulait sauver Snowcap. Et...

Il se redresse en sursaut et glapit de douleur. Sa poitrine lui fait atrocement mal. Sa mère s'avance aussitôt pour l'aider à se rallonger dans son lit d'hôpital. "Ta sœur a dit que tu risquais de réagir comme ça," marmonne-t-elle avec humour, vérifiant que sa perfusion est bien en place. "Elle était la première sur les lieux tu sais."

"Qui m'a amené ici ?" La presse Yuuri, la voix désagréablement rauque. S'il vous plaît, prie-t-il, pas comme ça.

"Oh !" Sa mère cligne des yeux, réajuste ses lunettes. "J'ai failli oublier. C'est Snowcap qui t'a amené ici ! Les infirmières étaient sous le choc. N'est-ce pas incroyable ? Il est très beau d'ailleurs." Elle fronce les sourcils. "Je me demande si Viktor le connait. Tant de Russes dans notre petite ville, c'est une étrange coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Yuuri devient pâle comme un linge, et les machines qui contrôlent sa fréquence cardiaque s'emballent.

Snowcap.

Snowcap l'a amené ici. En d'autres termes Snowcap sait. Snowcap sait tout.

Yuuri s'évanouit.

* * *

A peu près toute la population d'Hasetsu vient à l'auberge familiale pour fêter le retour de Yuuri. Yuuri ne s'en soucie pas particulièrement, pour être honnête. Il n'aime pas vraiment les fêtes quand il est sobre, et les médecins lui ont explicitement interdit l'alcool.

De manière incroyablement explicite en fait. Apparemment l'un d'entre eux a été au lycée avec son père.

Le seul visage qu'il ne voit pas parmi la foule est celui de Viktor, mais il essaie ne pas être trop déçu. Après tout, Viktor n'est pas non plus venu le voir à l'hôpital. Yuuri remercie chaque personne d'être venue, se déplaçant relativement aisément dans la pièce. Ses jambes ne tremblent presque plus maintenant. Puis, quand tout le monde est suffisamment pompette, il s'éclipse sans se faire remarquer et se retire dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit.

Il veut désespérément voir Snowcap. Il souhaiterait avec le numéro de téléphone du héros, pour pouvoir au moins le supplier de le laisser s'expliquer. Je sais que tu es déçu, veut-il crier. Je suis déçu aussi.

Roulant sur le côté, l'écran de son portable s'illumine. Il a un nouveau message. Deux en fait.

 _YP : j'ai entendu dire que t'avais plus un trou dans ta poitrine_

 _YP : félicitations pour avoir réussi à ne pas clamser_

Yuuri étouffe un rire dans son oreiller. Récupérant son téléphone, il lui répond sans attendre, ses doigts tremblant à peine.

 _YK : Merci._

Il se force à inspirer lentement.

 _YK : Snowcap sait._

 _YK : C'est lui qui m'a amené à l'hôpital, débarrassé de mon costume._

 _YP : ouais_

 _YP : je suis au courant_

 _YP : ta sœur écrit comme une catcheuse bourrée au fait_

Est-ce qu'il y a des gens en ce monde, se demande-t-il, qui ne parlent pas de moi derrière mon dos ?

 _YK : Oui, elle a..._

 _YK : Elle a un problème avec la touche majuscule._

 _YK : Bref._

 _YK : Je pense qu'il me déteste maintenant._

 _YP : ?_

 _YP : pourquoi_

 _YK : Il n'est pas venu me voir._

 _YK : Ça fait des jours qu'il sait qui je suis._

Son jeune ami ne lui répond pas tout de suite et Yuuri peut presque le voir en train de lever les yeux au ciel.

 _YP : est-ce que viktor t'a parlé_

Yuuri cligne des yeux. Viktor ?

 _YK : Qu'est-ce que Viktor a à voir avec ça ?_

 _YP : réponds-moi juste_

 _YK : Hé bien..._

 _YK : Non._

Un autre silence, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus long. Finalement son portable vibre de nouveau.

 _YP : écoute_

 _YP : y'a des trucs que je ne peux pas te dire_

 _YP : parce que c'est pas mes affaires_

 _YP : et parce que tout ce pseudo-drama de merde est totalement stupide et que je m'en fous_

 _YP : mais je vais te donner un indice là_

 _YP : parce que tu n'es pas complètement insupportable 24h sur 24_

 _YP : mais tu vas devoir effacer ce que je vais t'envoyer dès que tu l'auras vu_

 _YP : ou sinon je te trouverai katsudon je le jure et ce ne sera pas joli_

Yuuri fixe son téléphone dans un silence ébahi. Mais de quoi parle Yuri ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Puis sur son portable s'affiche une notification d'image transférée.

 _YP : [selfie]_

Il ouvre le fichier, et le visage de Yuri le fusille du regard. Ses yeux verts, ses sourcils froncés, ses cheveux blonds. Ses oreilles.

Ses oreilles de chat, plus précisément. Au nombre de deux, perchés délicatement sur le dessus de son crâne. Et il ressemble tellement à...

Oh.

 _YK : Tu es_

 _YK : Est-ce que tu es Polecat ?_

 _YP : supprime la photo_

C'est ce qu'il fait, de ses mains horriblement tremblantes désormais.

 _YK : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?_

 _YP : si tu y réfléchis_

 _YP : de manière vraiment super intense_

 _YP : tu trouveras tout seul_

Yuuri passe les minutes suivantes à méditer sur ce nouveau puzzle. Ce n'est pas facile, parce que savoir que Yuri est Polecat occupe une bonne partie de son cerveau.

Evidemment, réalise-t-il après coup. Ils sont tous les deux russes, jeunes. Yuri portait toujours des gants et une capuche rabaissée sur sa tête, ils sont rentrés en Russie à une semaine à peine d'intervalle. Et la façon qu'avait Polecat de parler avec Snowcap était presque identique à celle qu'avait Yuri de parler avec -

A ce moment-là, son cerveau court-circuite. Le téléphone s'échappe de ses doigts gourds, rebondit sur le matelas puis tombe sur le sol. Yuri lui envoie un autre message, mais pour l'instant l'esprit de Yuuri n'est focalisé que sur une seule chose.

A la seconde suivante, il bondit sur ses pieds, et si ses mouvements n'ont pas encore regagné leur grâce habituelle, il est bien assez rapide. Il sort en trombe de la pièce, laissant son portable clignoter dans le noir.

 _YP : t'as trouvé alors_

 _YP : ..._

 _YP : katsudon ?_

* * *

La chambre de Viktor est vide. Yuuri se glisse hors de la maison, ne s'embête pas à mettre des chaussures. Ses chaussons iront très bien. On s'en fout des chaussures. Il doit trouver Viktor. Snowcap. Peu importe.

Une de leurs voisines, probablement la seule qui n'est pas présente à la fête de la famille de Katsuki, le regarde avec de grands yeux tandis qu'il déboule dans la rue.

"Est-ce que vous n'étiez pas -"

"Désolée Madame Katsura je peux pas m'arrêter je dois y aller !"

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter, répète-t-il dans sa tête et il est presque pris de vertiges. Je dois trouver mon ami qui est aussi mon partenaire qui est aussi peut-être l'amour de ma vie et je dois aller m'excuser je dois aller le frapper je dois aller l'embrasser -

Le monde est flou. Peut-être que la morphine n'y est pas étrangère.

* * *

Yuuri trouve Viktor assis sur le banc où ils se sont embrassés la semaine dernière. Il lui semble qu'une vie entière se soit passée entre temps, alors qu'il aperçoit les cheveux argentés et le long manteau beige. Des milliers d'années. Tout est différent à présent.

Viktor est en train de regarder la mer, l'air pensif, la brise ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il a les épaules voûtées il paraît n'avoir pas dormi depuis la nuit où Yuuri s'est fait tirer dessus.

Peut-être que c'est le cas.

"Salut."

Viktor lève les yeux et Yuuri doit avoir été aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Ses yeux, ses lèvres, son nez...

"Oh," Viktor se lève et sa voix sonne presque aussi enjouée comme d'habitude. "Bonjour Yuuri. J'étais juste... " Il s'interrompt, semblant chercher ses mots. Un silence inconfortable s'étire entre eux.

Yuuri prend une grande inspiration et le fait voler en éclats.

"... en train de profiter de l'air frais ?"

Viktor le suit du regard tandis que Yuuri fait un pas en avant.

"Tu devrais faire attention," continue faiblement Yuuri, "Tu vas finir par attraper froid."

Il s'avance encore et Viktor le regarde bouche bée.

"Il faut, euh." Yuuri tortille nerveusement ses mains. C'est idiot, Viktor va penser qu'il est devenu fou. "Il faut être... givré pour passer ses vacances enrhumé ?"

Avant même qu'il ne puisse se rapprocher et fermer la distance qui existe entre eux, Viktor le fait pour lui, ses longs bras étreignant Yuuri, le serrant contre son torse agréablement chaud, contre son cœur palpitant.

"Je croyais que tu allais me détester," chuchote Viktor dans ses cheveux. "J'avais si peur -"

"Te détester ?" Lui demande Yuuri, à un cheveu de sonner hystérique. "Je croyais que tu allais être si déçu -"

Puis Viktor rit, Yuuri rit, et il y a des larmes qui maculent ses joues et mouillent ses cheveux et ça n'a pas d'importance. Parce que Viktor est là, et il n'est pas déçu, et il est Snowcap et tout va bien, tout ira bien.

"Je t'aime," déclare Yuuri dans un murmure étouffé par l'épaule de Viktor, encore faible de leurs récents éclats de rire. Puis Viktor le repousse gentiment, ce qui est décevant, mais il compense aussitôt en pressant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Yuuri.

Et comme ils s'embrassent, ils se sentent un peu gênés. Car leurs baisers sont maladroits et pressés, un peu mouillés aussi, et ils s'arrêtent complètement quand Viktor glisse sur un emballage de bonbon et cogne son front contre celui de Yuuri. Ce n'est pas leur premier baiser, ni leur plus élégant.

Mais c'est sans conteste leur meilleur.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue. Cette note d'auteur sera ma dernière, aussi je voudrais vous remercier, du fond du cœur, pour m'avoir soutenue et s'être joint à moi pour cette bizarre aventure. J'ai posté les premiers drabbles sur un coup de tête, en n'ayant aucune idée de ce que serait la suite, et pendant ces trois dernières semaines, cette fanfiction a fait partie de ma vie quotidienne. C'est gratifiant de la voir terminée, mais aussi un peu triste. Ce fut une merveilleuse expérience créative.

See you next level !

 **Note de la traductrice :** Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Merci à vous d'avoir lu, mis en favori et commenté cette histoire ! **Heaven-Sama** , ta review était tellement touchante ! Et oui, Viktor fait enfin le rapprochement et maintenant Yuuri aussi =) Et oui j'avais envie de faire un gros câlin à Viktor qui pleure tout seul, c'était horrible T_T Heureusement, ils sont enfin ensemble maintenant ! Merci, vraiment, d'avoir commenté à chaque chapitre, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir =) **lycanya** , c'était exactement mon état d'esprit ! Contente que ça t'ait plu =) Mercii ! **LalaSparrow** , merci pour tes reviews et en effet finir des fanfictions est toujours un peu triste, mais ne pas avoir la fin d'une fanfiction est tellement frustrant ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ^^ **dry1410** , tu as commenté les premiers chapitres et tu commentes les derniers, je trouve ça beau =) Mercii et j'espère aussi !

A bientôt pour l'épilogue !


	34. Epilogue

"Je suis occupé Viktor, laisse-moi tranquille."

"Tu as décroché à la première sonnerie."

"Plus vite je décroche plus vite je raccroche."

Viktor lève les yeux au ciel d'un air affectueux. Il est affalé sur le futon dans sa chambre, une main tenant le téléphone et l'autre piégée sous la tête d'un Yuuri endormi. Cette dernière commence à devenir totalement engourdie d'ailleurs, mais ce serait un crime de réveiller quelqu'un d'aussi beau.

Il fronce les sourcils quand il entend des grésillements de l'autre côté de la ligne. "Où est-ce que tu es ?" Demande-t-il. "Dans une soufflerie ?"

"C'est juste le réseau qui est mauvais," lui répond brusquement Yuri. "Comment ça s'est passé alors ?"

"Hé bien, ton petit stratagème a marché comme sur des roulettes. Yuuri m'a parlé du selfie, Môsieur Je-m'en-moque-complètement."

"Yuuri est un sale mouchard."

Viktor renifle d'un air amusé. "Et toi, Yuri, tu es une commère refoulée."

"Va te faire foutre ! Quelqu'un devait vous sortir la tête du cul !"

Il entend une autre voix à l'autre bout du fil, et Yuri écarte le téléphone pour répondre.

"Qui est avec toi ?" Le questionne un Viktor curieux, un sourcil levé d'étonnement.

"Personne. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?"

Viktor fredonne d'un air pensif. "On va peut-être voyager, poursuivre et démanteler les autres branches de cette organisation. Ce seront des proies faciles maintenant que La Tête du Serpent est hors d'état de nuire."

"Yuuri veut bien quitter Hasetsu ?"

"Oui. C'est plutôt calme ici maintenant. Et puis, on sera sûrement de trop avec ce qui se passe en ce moment."

"De trop ?"

"Tu n'en as pas entendu parler ? Une petite fille avec un ptérodactyle pour animal de compagnie a arrêté un voleur à la tire la nuit dernière. C'est passé sur toutes les chaînes d'info."

Yuri jure quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Viktor écarte le téléphone sous l'intensité sonore. Il le remet contre son oreille juste à temps pour entendre des bruits de klaxon et le hurlement d'une sirène.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" Demande-t-il, perplexe, "Tu es en voiture ?"

"Non," rétorque Yuri, et Viktor fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il perçoit le sifflement du vent.

Il s'assoit soudain, ignorant les protestations ensommeillées de Yuuri. "Tu es sur une moto ?"

"Je dois y aller !" Réplique Yuri, et il raccroche.

Viktor regarde bêtement son téléphone devenu silencieux, plongé dans une profonde consternation. Puis une main fine le lui prend gentiment et le pose sur la table de nuit."

"Tu ne pensais quand même pas que tu allais réussir à le faire cesser toute activité héroïque ?" Lui demande Yuuri d'un air amusé.

"Non," avoue Viktor, vaincu. "J'imagine que nous avons été d'une très mauvaise influence sur lui."

"Mm," acquiesce Yuuri, déposant un baiser sur les doigts de Viktor. "La pire."

Et pendant un moment, Viktor pense mourir de bonheur. Il s'enfonce dans le matelas et serre Yuuri contre lui, leurs membres s'entrelaçant, leurs fronts pressés l'un contre l'autre.

"Je t'aime," murmure Viktor, et le gloussement qu'il obtient en réponse fait chavirer son cœur d'émerveillement.

Deux yeux sombres s'ouvrent lentement pour rencontrer les siens. "Je t'aime aussi," lui répond doucement, tendrement Yuuri. Puis il se penche en avant, et ses prochains mots sont chuchotés tout contre les lèvres de Viktor :

"J'aime tout de toi."

\- Fin -

 **Note de la traductrice :** Merci de m'avoir accompagnée tout au long de cette magnifique histoire ! Merci d'avoir lu, apprécié et commenté ! **Woshi** , que d'émotions ! Je suis heureuse que tu ressentes tout ça =) Et j'aime beaucoup aussi la manière qu'a Yuuri d'utiliser les jeux de mots de Snowcap pour signaler qu'il a enfin découvert son identité, c'était adorable =) Ah je l'aimais beaucoup, cette traduction va me manquer snif ! Et de rien, c'était un plaisir à traduire, je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu ! Merci beaucoup à toi ! **l** **ycanya** , en effet, Katsuki Hiroko est la seule personnage à avoir tout découvert sans que personne ne le lui dise ! Et mercii ! Ouii, c'est le Viktuuri powaa ! **Heaven-Sama** , ah tu tombes bien, j'ai fini le dessin animé de Miraculous Ladybug il y a quelques jours à peine ! Hâte de voir la saison 2 =) Haha, c'était le détail qui tue ^^ et oui, ils n'ont mis que 40 000 mots à s'en rendre compte, applaudissons-les bien fort ! Mercii pour ta review et toutes les précédentes que j'ai lues avec grand plaisir ^^ et **TenaFitiaH** , et oui, enfin ! Ils savent !

J'espère que cette traduction vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez maintenant qu'elle est terminée (je vous répondrai sans faute par MP !) et... à très bientôt pour de nouvelles traductions !


End file.
